Die Gestaltwandler
by Melanurus
Summary: Die Geschichte setzt nach dem Dementorenangriff vor dem 5. Jahr ein. Harry wird ohne Anhörung von Hogwarts verwiesen. Wie kann er sich trotzdem auf den kommenden Kampf gegen Voldemort vorbereiten? Sorry wegen des Titels, aber mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen... Leicht an den 5. Band angelehnt.
1. Prolog

Hinweis: In dieser Geschichte kommen Werfalken vor. Man kann sie sich im Prinzip so ähnlich vorstellen wie die Werwölfe der Biss-Bücher, nur halt Falken statt Wölfe: Höhere Körpertemperatur, schnellere Reflexe, bessere Sinne, kein Altern, solange sie sich regelmäßig verwandeln…

Aro sagt in Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht bezüglich der „Werwölfe" von La Push: „ Auch wenn die Wesen sich für Werwölfe halten, so sind sie doch keine. Die Wahl der Wolfsgestalt war reiner Zufall. Es hätte ebenso gut ein Bär, ein Falke oder Panther sein können, als sich die erste Verwandlung vollzog. (…)"

In diesem Fall sind es eben Gestaltwandler in Falkengestalt. Sie vererben ihre Fähigkeiten einfach weiter (es werden allerdings keine Eier gelegt, sondern die Kinder werden wie bei normalen Menschen lebend geboren). Die Prägung kommt allerdings nicht vor. Das Gen für die Verwandlung ist im Blut der alten Zaubererfamilien verankert. Deshalb können sich nur Reinblüter und Halbblüter in Werfalken verwandeln, allerdings ist die Fähigkeit unabhängig von der magischen Begabung. So gesehen könnte sich auch ein Squib verwandeln. Das Verhältnis Frauen – Männer beträgt ungefähr 1:1.  
Die Werfalken treten aber im Gegensatz zu den La Push Wölfen nicht dann auf, wenn Vampire in der Nähe sind, sondern wenn die Zaubererwelt in Gefahr ist - und das ist sie, wenn Voldie zurück ist. Dumm nur, dass sich auch Todesser verwandeln können...

Damit ihr euch nicht wundert: Sirius Black ist in dieser FF ein Werfalke. Er hat sich kurz nach seinem Hogwartsabschluss verwandelt. Seine Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange hat es ebenfalls erwischt.

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry Potter Universum gehört J.K. Rowling, nichts davon mir. Ach ja, die Idee mit den Werfalken habe ich aus den Bis(s)-Büchern entlehnt, die gehört also genau genommen Stephenie Meyer. Ich verdiene KEIN Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
Dies gilt auch für ALLE zukünftigen Kapitel dieser Geschichte.

Das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction, also seid bitte nachsichtig.  
Das war es erst mal. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Harry Potter, der Junge der überlebt hat, tigerte wütend in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg auf und ab. Er hatte Voldemort zurückkommen sehen, er hatte einen Mitschüler direkt vor seinen Augen sterben gesehen, er war gerade von Dementoren angegriffen und von Hogwarts verwiesen worden, und immer noch kein Lebenszeichen von Dumbledore oder seinen Freunden, außer der Bitte – nein, dem Befehl – nicht das Haus zu verlassen.

Sein Pate Sirius hatte ihm in den vergangenen Wochen immer wieder geschrieben, aber aus Angst, die Eule könnte abgefangen werden, nichts Relevantes. Er regte sich allerdings furchtbar darüber auf, dass Harry bei seinen Verwandten wohnen musste, und fürchtete, dass er dort nicht sicher wäre – nicht ohne Grund, wie sich nun dank dem Dementorenangriff gezeigt hatte. Sirius hätte Harry am liebsten besucht, konnte jedoch von Dumbledores vernünftigen Gegenargumenten gerade noch davon abgehalten werden.

Harry legte sich erschöpft auf sein Bett. Er war furchtbar müde von seinen zahlreichen Alpträumen der letzten Zeit, wollte aber aus Angst vor weiteren nicht schlafen. Dennoch schloss er die Augen und dachte an seine besten Freunde Ron und Hermine. Er hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, aus ihren Briefen schlau zu werden, doch hoffte er dennoch, dass sie in Sicherheit waren und dass es ihnen gut ging.

Zur selben Zeit im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens im Grimmauldplatz 12, London:

Sirius Black starrte Albus Dumbledore seit einer geschlagenen Stunde zornig an – genau genommen seitdem Letzterer die Küche betreten hatte. Sirius' Verwandlung zum Falkengestaltwandler war lange genug her, dass er sich unter Kontrolle hatte, aber in diesem Moment war er stark versucht, so zu tun, als würde er sie verlieren.

„Wie konntest du das zulassen, Albus?" fragte er nun, nachdem das Ordenstreffen vorbei war, wütend. „Du hast mir glaubhaft versichert, dass Harry im Haus seiner Verwandten in Sicherheit wäre, und was passiert? Er wird von Dementoren angegriffen, wehrt sich mit Magie und wird prompt der Schule verwiesen! Remus hat weit mehr für Harrys Sicherheit getan als du in deinem ganzen Leben, als er ihm den Patronus-Zauber beibrachte, und dafür werde ich ihm ewig dankbar sein."

Dumbledore sah sein Gegenüber müde an. „Ich gebe zu, Sirius, ich habe einen Fehler begangen. Aber dank dem Blutschutz…", „…der ihn nicht vor den Dementoren bewahrt hat!", unterbrach Sirius seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter. „Aber gut. Wann holen wir ihn hierher?"  
Dumbledore seufzte. „Sirius, jetzt beruhige dich erst mal. Wir schließen jetzt erst mal die Augen, dann können wir weitersehen. Harry ist für den Moment in Sicherheit, das ist mein letztes Wort!"

Sirius fixierte Dumbledore noch einen Moment, dann rauschte er in bester Snape-Manier aus dem Raum. Er hatte keine Lust, sich von Dumbledore herumkommandieren zu lassen, schon gar nicht in seinem eigenen Haus. In sein Haus konnte er bringen, wen er wollte, auch Harry. Und genau das hatte er vor. Er vertraute Dumbledores Entscheidungen nicht mehr, seit dem Angriff auf Harry trotz des „Schutzes" im Haus der Dursleys.

Harry war schließlich doch eingeschlafen. Doch hatte er keinen erholsamen Schlaf. Ständig wurden seine Eltern und Cedric in seinen Träumen ermordet. Als er zum dritten Mal schweißgebadet aufwachte, hörte er plötzlich ein Geräusch an der Fensterscheibe. Harry ging vor Kälte zitternd zum Fenster, öffnete es, sah vorsichtig hinaus…und sprang erschrocken zurück. Direkt vor dem Fenster schwebte ein Hippogreif in der Luft, auf dessen Rücken ein junger Mann saß und Harry angrinste. Harry grinste zurück, als er in dem Hippogreif Seidenschnabel und in dem Mann seinen Paten Sirius erkannte.

„Sirius? Was um alles in der Welt tust du hier?" fragte er verblüfft. „Ich dachte, Dumbledore hätte dir verboten, hierher zu kommen?"  
Sirius' Miene verdüsterte sich. „Ja, hat er. Er hat aber übersehen, dass er es hier nicht mit einem Hauselfen zu tun hat, sondern mit einem Werfalken, dessen größte Liebe die Freiheit ist!"

Harry schmunzelte, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst, als er sich an seinen Schulverweis erinnerte. „Sirius, sie haben mich von Hogwarts verwiesen. Sie haben mich rausgeschmissen, weil ich Dudley und mich in Notwehr verteidigt habe!" Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, was das bedeutete. Er würde Hogwarts nie wieder sehen. Er würde nie mehr mit Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin sitzen und über Snape lästern. Er würde nie wieder im Quidditchstadion dem Schnatz nachjagen. Und nie wieder würde er in Dumbledores Büro ein Zitronenbrausebonbon angeboten bekommen.

Sirius schwang sich durch das offene Fenster und nahm Harry in die Arme. Er machte sich die schlimmsten Vorwürfe. Warum hatte er auf Dumbledore gehört? Warum nur hatte er sich darauf verlassen, dass der Schutz des Ordens ausreichte? Warum hatte er Harry nicht schon viel früher zum Grimmauldplatz gebracht? Der Junge musste vor lauter Einsamkeit im letzten Monat fast gestorben sein.

Harry weinte hemmungslos in Sirius' T-Shirt. Es tat gut, einfach mal alles rauszulassen. Außerdem hatte Sirius als Gestaltwandler eine wärmere Körpertemperatur als normale Menschen, uns langsam hörte Harry auf zu frieren und beruhigte sich. Sirius sah ihn besorgt an.

„Harry, wenn du willst, kannst du jetzt mitkommen. Ich bringe dich in das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, das sind die einzigen Zauberer, die genug Mut haben, sich Voldemort in den Weg zu stellen. Auch Ron und Hermine sind dort. Ich weiß, du hast jetzt tausend Fragen, und ich werde dir alles in Ruhe erzählen, sobald wir angekommen sind. Allerdings weiß niemand von dieser Aktion hier, und Dumbledore wird, sobald er es erfährt, darauf bestehen, dass du hierher zurückkehrst. Das heißt, du musst die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens um den Finger wickeln, so dass sie ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen."

Harry sah ihn ernst an. „Warum will mich Dumbledore unbedingt hier bei den Dursleys sehen?"

„Weil deine Mutter ihr Leben für dich geopfert hat. Deshalb hast du den Todesfluch von Voldemort überlebt. Dieser Schutz lebt in deiner Tante weiter, weshalb Voldemort und seine Todesser dir hier nichts anhaben können. Wie wir heute gesehen haben, gilt das aber nicht für andere Gefahren.", erklärte Sirius. „Also was ist? Kommst du nun mit oder nicht?"

Harry erhob sich und begann, seine Sachen wild in den Koffer zu werfen, als sie von selber hineinflogen. Er drehte sich verdutzt um und sah, wie sein Pate eine wedelnde Handbewegung Richtung Koffer machte und alles, was noch auf dem Boden lag, in den Koffer flog.

„Sirius! Wie geht das?" - „Stablose Magie, Harry. Wenn du willst, werde ich es dir beibringen."

„Ich darf noch zaubern?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Nein, aber es gibt gewisse Möglichkeiten, zu verhindern, dass das Ministerium spitzkriegt, wer gezaubert hat", antwortete Sirius grinsend.

Er verkleinerte den Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig und steckte die beiden Gegenstände in die Tasche.

„So, haben wir jetzt alles? Deinen Besen hast du drin? Gut, dann kann's ja los gehen. Hedwig wird uns finden." Er belegte Harry, Seidenschnabel und sich selbst mit einem Desillusionierungszauber, dann kletterten sie auf den Rücken den Hippogreifs und flogen in die Nacht.


	2. Grimmauldplatz 12

Seidenschnabel landete auf einem düsteren Vorplatz. Es war inzwischen fast Mitternacht und Harry klapperten die Zähne vor Kälte. ‚Glücklicher Sirius', dachte er verdrossen. ‚Der braucht nie zu frieren, wegen seines Werfalkendaseins.' Die Gestaltwandler hatten eine um ca. 5 Grad höhere Körpertemperatur als Menschen – und das brauchten sie auch, denn in der Luft war es viel kälter als auf der Erde, was auf Langstreckenflügen sehr schnell sehr unangenehm werden konnte…

Harry sah sich um. Sie waren gegenüber einer Häuserfassade gelandet, die mehr als nur schmuddelig wirkte. Er fragte sich allen Ernstes, ob hier nicht eine Verbrecherbande ihr Versteck haben könnte – so düster wirkte die Gegend. Schwarzer Schimmel hatte sich an den Frontseiten der Häuser breitgemacht. Als Harry die Hausnummern unter die Lupe nahm, bemerkte er, dass Nummer 12 fehlte. Das ließ nur einen Schluss zu: Nummer 12 war ein Zaubererhaus, und ein verstecktes obendrein.

Sirius holte unterdessen einen Zettel aus der Tasche und reichte ihn Harry. „Hier, lies das und las es dir durch den Kopf gehen" flüsterte Sirius. „Dann kannst du das Haus Nummer 12 sehen." Harry senkte seinen Blick auf den Zettel. Da stand in einer ihm seltsam bekannten Handschrift: „Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens befindet sich am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, London."

Plötzlich tauchte ein Haus zwischen Nummer 11 und 13 auf. Es sah genauso marode aus wie seine Nachbarn. Sirius merkte an Harrys verdutztem Gesicht, dass das Haus nun für ihn sichtbar geworden war und ließ den Zettel in Flammen aufgehen, bevor er Harry schnell hinein zog.

„Dieses Haus steht unter dem Fideliuszauber. Dumbledore ist der Geheimniswahrer, nur er konnte dir den Ort verraten, wenn auch schriftlich." Harry nickte, dann stutzte er. „Moment mal! Wenn Dumbledore gar nicht damit einverstanden ist, dass ich hier bin, wie hast du ihm dann den Zettel abgeschwatzt?" Sirius feixte. „Mit einem Aufrufezauber. Ich wusste zufällig, dass er ihn in der Tasche hatte, ich hab gesehen, wie er ihn geschrieben hat; allerdings war die Nachricht ursprünglich für Snape gedacht."

„Für Snape? Ist der doch kein Todesser?"

„Für den Orden ist er ein Todesser, für Dumbledore nicht. Bisher hat keiner herausgefunden, was genau Dumbledore an Snape so toll findet, um ihm zu vertrauen, aber da Dumbledore es auch nicht für nötig befindet, uns das mitzuteilen, kann er von uns nicht verlangen, Snape zu mögen."

Inzwischen waren sie in der Eingangshalle angelangt. Sie sah sehr sauber aus, als wäre hier vor Kurzem sehr gründlich geputzt und ausgemistet worden. Was Harry allerdings komisch vorkam, waren die mottenzerfressenen Vorhänge, die an der Wand hingen.

„Sag mal, was…", setzte Harry an, doch Sirius schüttelte schnell den Kopf und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen, aber zu spät. Die Vorhänge flogen auf, und zum Vorschein kam ein lebensgroßes Portrait einer alten Hexe. Leider konnte das Bild auch schreien, und das tat es mit großer Begeisterung.

„DRECK, ABSCHAUM! SCHLAMMBLÜTER, WERWÖLFE, HALBBLÜTER, HINFORT AUS DEM HAUS MEINER VÄTER! WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN, DAS FÜRNEHME UND GAR ALTE HAUS DER BLACKS ZU BESUDELN MIT EUREM UNWÜRDIGEN BLUT?!"

Harry starrte das Bild entsetzt an. Sirius versuchte die Vorhänge wieder zuzuziehen, als plötzlich Remus Lupin und Molly Weasley in den Raum stürmten. Das erste, was beide sahen, war Harry. Mrs Weasley schloss ihn in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung, während Remus nur grinsend den Kopf schüttelte. Er hatte gewusst, dass Sirius es nicht lassen konnte, seit er gesehen hatte, wie ein kleiner Zettel aus Dumbledores Tasche geflogen war. Da er Harry genauso hier haben wollte, hatte er Dumbledore nichts gesagt. Er trat auf Harry zu und reichte ihm die Hand, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörten sie ein lautes Krachen und die Schreie verstummten. Harry, Remus und Molly drehten sich um und sahen, wie Sirius die Steine, die er aus der Wand gesprengt hatte, sowie die Vorhänge, verschwinden ließ. Dann reparierte er die nun portraitlose Wand und drehte sich feixend um.

„Das, Harry, war meine Mutter. Reizend, nicht wahr? Sie hatte das Portrait mit einem Dauerklebefluch an die Wand gehext, deshalb konnten wir es nicht auf die normale Art abnehmen..."

Remus, der Sirius deutlich erleichtert ansah, wandte sich zu Harry um, dessen Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeichen war. „Dies ist das Haus von Sirius' Familie, weil er der letzte Black ist, gehört es jetzt ihm. Da die Blacks mit Ausnahme von Sirius eine schwarzmagische Familie waren, mussten wir erst mal gründlich ausmisten. Wir haben sämtliche schwarzmagischen Artefakte weggeworfen und alle grün-silbernen Wände rot-gold gezaubert. Du glaubst gar nicht, was das für einen Unterschied macht."

„Gut, dass Kreacher schon gestorben ist. Der Hauself, der hier für meine Familie gearbeitet hat", erklärte Sirius an Harry gewandt. „Er hätte wahrscheinlich einen Herzanfall bekommen. Wobei - wenn ich es mir recht überlege, wäre das gar nicht so schlecht gewesen..."

Molly verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich Harry zu. „Komm mit, Harry, jetzt mache ich dir erstmal etwas zu essen."

Die vier gingen nach unten in die Küche und setzten sich an den Tisch. Molly beschwor Rührei mit Schinken für Harry und Sirius eine Flasche Butterbier.

„Danke", sagte Harry leise. „Wo sind Ron und Hermine?"

„Die sind schon im Bett, genau wie Fred, George und Ginny. Mich wundert, dass sie nichts mitbekommen haben von dem Lärm gerade. Wahrscheinlich sind sie schon so abgehärtet von Mollys Schreien.", meinte Remus schmunzelnd.

Harry hatte nun zum ersten Mal wirklich Gelegenheit, sich die drei Erwachsenen genauer anzusehen. Molly wirkte etwas schmaler und blasser als früher. Er fragte sich, ob sie Streit mit einem ihrer Kinder hatte. Remus wirkte müder und erschöpfter, aber dennoch lächelte er Harry aufrichtig an. Sirius war der Einzige, dessen Zustand sich verbessert zu haben schien. Er war nicht mehr abgemagert, sondern wirkte athletisch. Seine langen schwarzen Haare fielen ihm offen über den Rücken. Er war auch nicht mehr so weiß im Gesicht wie damals als Harry ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Genaugenommen sah er aus wie ein junger Mann Anfang 20.

„Also gut, Harry. Was willst du wissen?", fragte er ihn jetzt.

„Stopp, Sirius! Du weißt genau, was Dumbledore gesagt hat! Harry darf nicht mehr erfahren, als er wissen _muss_."

„Molly, red keinen Schwachsinn. Harry hat Voldemort zurückkommen sehen, er vor allen anderen hat ein Recht zu erfahren, was vor sich geht."

„Harry ist aber kein Mitglied des Ordens, Sirius. Er ist doch noch ein Kind!"

„Das mag sein, aber er hat schon weit mehr _erlebt_ als ein Kind. Stichwörter gefällig? Stein der Weisen, Kammer des Schreckens, Dementoren, Voldemorts Rückkehr...willst du noch mehr hören?"

„Er sollte eigentlich nicht mal hier sein! Du hast ihn ausdrücklich gegen Dumbledores Befehl hierher gebracht", rief sie.

Harry sprang auf. So wütend hatte Sirius ihn noch nie erlebt, und er war in diesem Moment sehr froh, nicht in Mollys Haut zu stecken. Harry hatte offenbar alle Mühe, seine Magie unter Kontrolle zu halten, außerdem zitterten seine Hände unkontrolliert, was Sirius mit gerunzelter Stirn zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Mrs Weasley, ich war derjenige, der Voldemort zurückkommen hat sehen! Ich saß seit einem Monat bei den Dursleys fest. Ich wurde heute von Dementoren angegriffen, und niemanden außer Sirius hat das gekümmert. Habe ich da nicht das Recht, wenigstens zu erfahren, was hier los ist und wo meine Freunde involviert sind?"

„Harry, die anderen gehören auch nicht zum Orden. Sie sind ebenfalls noch zu jung.", hielt Molly dagegen.

„Schön, aber sie waren immerhin hier, nicht wahr? Sie wussten, was los ist. Und sie waren im Gegensatz zu mir an einem sicheren Ort, wo sie nicht von Dementoren angegriffen werden konnten und daraufhin von der Schule verwiesen wurden, weil sie sich verteidigt haben!"

„Stopp, stopp, stopp", rief Remus. „Aufhören! Ich glaube, wir sind alle etwas müde; es ist fast 2 Uhr. Lasst uns weiterreden, wenn wir ausgeschlafen sind, dann können wir Harry alles Wichtige erzählen. Wir müssen auch Dumbledore sagen, dass er hier ist."

Sirius funkelte ihn und Molly noch mal an, dann sagte er an Harry gewandt: „Komm, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer. Willst du lieber mit Ron in ein Zimmer oder eins für dich allein?"

„Ich glaub, ein eigenes wäre mir im Moment lieber", murmelte Harry, der sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

Sein Pate führte ihn zwei Treppen hinauf. Auch hier sah es so aus als wäre vor kurzem noch die schwarzmagische Hölle losgewesen, denn alles war leer, es gab keine Bilder an den Wänden und nur leere Regale. Das Haus wirkte, als wären die Bewohner gerade erst eingezogen und müssten noch einräumen.

Sirius öffnete eine Tür aus hellem Eichenholz. Harry sah sich im Zimmer um. In der Mitte stand ein großes Himmelbett; ein Schrank und ein Schreibtisch aus Mahagoni ergänzten die Einrichtung. Die Tapete war rot mit goldenen Mustern.

Der Werfalke holte Harrys Koffer sowie Hedwigs Käfig aus der Tasche und vergrößerte sie wieder. Dann setzte er sich zu Harry auf das Bett.

„Also nochmal: Was willst du wissen?", fragte er grinsend.

Harry fiel die Kinnlade herunter. „Du würdest mir gegen Dumbledores Anweisung alles erzählen?"

„Dumbledore ist nicht dein Vormund, Harry. Es liegt nicht an ihm, zu bestimmen, was _ich_ dir erzähle. Deine Eltern hätten nicht gewollt, dass du unwissend durch die Weltgeschichte läufst. Aus Unwissenheit und mangelnder Aufklärung können die schlimmsten Dinge geschehen."

Harry sah ihn dankbar an. Sirius war der einzige, der ihn nicht übertrieben bevormundete.

„Ok. Ich möchte alles erfahren, was seit Voldemorts Rückkehr geschehen ist."

Sirius sprach noch einen Zauber gegen unerwünschte Lauscher, dann legte er los.

„Als ich am Ende des letzten Schuljahrs Hogwarts verlassen habe, bin ich mit Seidenschnabel losgeflogen. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn in Hogwarts lassen, ich kann schneller fliegen als er, aber wenn er vom Ministerium erkannt wird, ist es aus mit ihm. Dumbledore hatte mich gebeten, die alten Kämpfer des Phönixordens, soll heißen die, die noch übrig sind, zu alarmieren.

Der Phönixorden, Harry, ist eine geheime Widerstandsorganisation gegen Voldemort. Es gab ihn schon im ersten Krieg; Dumbledore hat ihn gegründet. Deine Eltern, Remus, ich und die Ratte gehörten dazu; abgesehen von mir sind die Rumtreiber direkt nach dem Hogwartsabschluss eingetreten, ich wegen...gewisser Umstände erst ein Jahr später. Auch Moody, Hagrid, die Weasleys und viele andere waren Mitglieder. Du wirst die anderen alle morgen kennenlernen.

Zuletzt bin ich zu Remus und habe ihm alles erzählt.

Ich habe Seidenschnabel bei ihm gelassen und bin ins schottische Hochland geflogen, wo meine Artgenossen leben, die Falkengestaltwandler. Wir werden vom Ministerium diskriminiert und ausgegrenzt, ähnlich wie die Werwölfe und Vampire. Wir dürfen keine Jobs bei Zauberern annehmen, weil wir als gefährlich gelten. Deshalb verstecken sich viele von uns in den Bergen. Es dauerte eine Weile, sie zu überzeugen, dass ich kein Mörder war, aber dank Legilimentik schaffte ich es.

Ich erzählte auch ihnen, was geschehen war, und sie glaubten mir. Aber sie wollen nicht direkt Mitglieder des Ordens werden, weil sie sich nicht unter Dumbledores Befehl stellen wollen. Sie kämpfen lieber auf eigene Faust gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser.

Ich bin daraufhin wieder zu Remus zurückgekehrt. Am nächsten Tag kam Albus vorbei und bat uns, die Augen nach einem geeigneten Hauptquartier aufzuhalten. Ich stellte ihm das Haus meiner Eltern, die beide gestorben sind, zur Verfügung, und er stellte es unter den Fidelius, um die Schutzzauber narrensicher zu machen. Wir haben das Haus bereits etwas für unsere Zwecke modifiziert.

Bei der ersten Ordensversammlung war es für alle ein Schock, mich zu sehen. Zwei der neuen Mitglieder sind Auroren, und der eine, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ist im Ministerium für die Jagd auf mich zuständig. Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als er erfuhr, dass ich unschuldig bin und kein Dunkles Mal auf dem Unterarm habe! Naja, sie haben sich alle inzwischen an den Gedanken gewöhnt, denke ich.

Mit den Weasleys kamen auch Hermine und ihre eigenen Kinder mit, außer Percy." Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Percy ist auf die Seite des Ministeriums übergelaufen, er will ebenfalls nicht glauben, das Voldemort wieder da ist. Molly hat versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aber ohne Erfolg. Er hat sich von seiner Familie losgesagt und bezeichnete sie als Verräter. Seitdem reden Molly und Arthur nicht mehr über ihn.

Auch Snape gehört zum Orden. Er ist unser Spion in unseren Reihen, sagt Albus jedenfalls, ich persönlich glaube eher, dass er Voldemorts Spion in unseren Reihen ist...

Du wirst dich sicher wundern, Harry, warum es seit Voldemorts Rückkehr noch keine merkwürdigen Todesfälle gegeben hat. Das liegt daran, dass die gegenwärtige Position des Ministeriums geradezu perfekt für ihn ist. Die wollen nicht glauben, dass er wieder da ist und er kann es sich nicht leisten, dies zu ändern, indem er Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

Er agiert im Geheimen. Er will seine Armee wieder aufbauen, sowohl die Todesser als auch die zahllosen dunklen Kreaturen, die auf seiner Seite standen: Vampire, Werwölfe, Riesen und leider auch einige Gestaltwandler. Wir befürchten, dass ein Massenausbruch aus Askaban bevorsteht.

Der Phönixorden tut alles, um Voldemort seine Pläne zu vermasseln. Wir versuchen, so viele Leute wie möglich von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen. Das ist aber nicht einfach, weil das Ministerium wie gesagt nicht glauben will, dass Voldemort wieder da ist. Fudge tut das alles als Gerede von Dumbledore ab. Er denkt, Dumbledore heckt eine Verschwörung aus, um ihn zu stürzen, obwohl allgemein bekannt ist, dass Albus nie Minister sein wollte. Deshalb redet er sich und allen anderen ein, dass Dumbledore nur Scherereien heraufbeschwören will, um ihm zu schaden.

Unser lieber Minister will sich nicht eingestehen, dass Voldemort zurück ist, weil er sich nicht den Schwierigkeiten stellen will, die er dann zweifellos hätte. Es ist schlicht und einfach bequemer so für ihn. Er übt auch Druck auf den Tagespropheten aus, Stillschweigen zu bewahren, so dass die Zauberer von der Straße nicht wissen, dass überhaupt etwas geschehen ist. Unwissend wird man jedoch schnell Opfer des Imperius-Fluches.

Aus diesem Grund können wir nicht einfach zu den Leuten sagen: ‚Hey, ach übrigens, Voldemort ist zurück.' Die von uns, die im Ministerium arbeiten, würden sofort ihren Job verlieren. Dass ich nicht einfach mit Demonstrationsschildern durch die Winkelgasse laufen kann, sollte auch klar sein, und Remus ist ein Werwolf, das heißt, er gilt als Abschaum unter den Zauberern. Sie würden ihn höchstens mit Steinen bewerfen, wenn er den Mund aufmachen würde. Die einzigen, die es laut sagen, sind also du und Dumbledore, und euch beide stellt das Ministerium als verrückt dar, weshalb euch wiederum keiner glaubt. So schließt sich der Kreis."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass das Ministerium Lügen über Dumbledore und mich erbreitet", sagte Harry verbittert.

„Hast du nicht den Tagespropheten gelesen?", fragte sein Pate erstaunt.

„Ehrlich gesagt, nur die Schlagzeilen, weil ich nach Morden von Voldemort gesucht habe. Aber die gab es ja nicht, wie du mir gerade erklärt hast."

„Sie sind ziemlich fies zu dir in den Artikeln. Es sind immer so beiläufige Bemerkungen. Sie stellen dich als dummen Jungen hin, der nur berühmt sein will und Aufmerksamkeit braucht.", erklärte Sirius mitfühlend.

Harry wurde wieder wütend. Seine Hände fingen wieder an zu zittern. „Ich hasse diese Welt. Erst bin ich der berühmte Junge der lebt, dann der Erbe Slytherins, dann ein verrückter Teenager, der Aufmerksamkeit will... was kommt als nächstes?!" Er redete sich immer mehr in Rage.

„Harry?" Sirius legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Harry, beruhige dich. Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen. Der Orden bewacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums eine Prophezeiung. Dumbledore ist der Einzige, der den gesamten Wortlaut kennt, ich weiß nur, dass sie dich und Voldemort betrifft. Solche Prophezeiungen können nur diejenigen anfassen, über die sie gemacht sind, alle anderen würden den Verstand verlieren. Wir müssen verhindern, dass Voldemort sie in die Finger bekommt, deshalb wird sie bewacht."

„Aber das heißt, ich könnte sie anfassen, oder nicht?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, das könntest du. Allerdings wäre das zu gefährlich, denn Voldemort würde dir auflauern. Er wird versuchen, dich in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu locken! Gehe nicht drauf ein, egal welche Vision er dir schickt!"

„Könnte die Prophezeiung zum Beispiel besagen, dass ich in der Lage bin, Voldemort zu besiegen?", fragte Harry, der eisern versuchte, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, und nicht sofort in Dumbledores Büro zu stürmen um ihm ein paar saftige Flüche auf den Hals zu jagen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, vermute es aber", sagte Sirius leise. „Und hiermit möchte ich dich vor Dumbledore warnen. Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass er dich nur als Waffe sieht, die er gegen Voldemort einsetzen kann. Bitte nimm dich in Acht vor ihm!"

Harry war die Vorstellung zuwider, dass Dumbledore ihn nur als Waffe sah. Plötzlich war er so wütend wie nie zuvor. Wieder zitterten seine Hände unkontrolliert, und plötzlich fiel ihm ein roter Schleier vor die Augen und Hitze lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

Sirius schien genau zu spüren, was in Harry vor sich ging. Er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und versuchte den zitternden Jungen mit Worten zu beruhigen. Plötzlich befiel ihn eine schreckliche Ahnung. Er nahm Harrys Hand in seine. Sie fühlte sich nicht kühl für ihn an wie sonst die Hände von Menschen.

Sirius wurde schlecht, als ihm klar wurde, was das für Harry bedeuten würde. Er war zwar mit seinem eigenen Schicksal im Reinen, aber für Harry hatte er sich etwas Besseres gewünscht. Es hatte zweifellos viele Vorteile, aber Harry würde nie ein normales Leben unter Zauberern führen können, solange die diskriminierenden Gesetze galten.

Harry hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sich noch einmal zu beruhigen. Er bemerkte, wie Sirius ihn traurig ansah.

„Harry, bitte schlaf jetzt. Ich muss über etwas nachdenken."

„Ok. Danke, Sirius, dass du ehrlich mit mir warst und mir alles erzählt hast. Schlaf gut."

„Du auch, Harry. Du auch."

Sirius hob den Stillezauber auf und verließ den Raum. Er ging sofort in sein eigenes Zimmer, stürzte sich aus dem Fenster und verwandelte sich im Fall in einen riesigen schwarzen Falken, der die Flügel ausbreitete, sich von den Aufwinden nach oben tragen ließ und nach Norden in Richtung schottisches Hochland abdrehte.


	3. Spaß und Ernst

Grimmauldplatz 12, Harrys Zimmer, 3. August 1995, 8:30 Uhr:

Als Harry erwachte, war er zunächst verwirrt. Dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Er war im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens - und von Hogwarts verwiesen worden. Scheiße! Andererseits, Sirius war ein exzellenter Zauberer und konnte ihm sicher auch Dinge beibringen, die er nie in Hogwarts lernen würde. Apropos Sirius, warum hatte er ihn so seltsam traurig angesehen, bevor er sich für die Nacht verabschiedet hatte? Harry war das in der Nacht zwar aufgefallen, aber er war so müde gewesen, dass er nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht hatte; doch jetzt...

Er reflektierte noch einmal, was geschehen war. Sie hatten sich über Voldemorts Ziel - an die Prophezeiung zu kommen - unterhalten. Harry nahm auch die Warnung wegen Dumbledore ernst, er hatte schon früher bemerkt, dass der Schulleiter ihn gern im Dunkeln ließ, was Informationen betraf. Hätte er zum Beispiel Harry rechtzeitig erzählt, dass Voldemort einst Tom Riddle hieß, wäre er in seinem zweiten Jahr mit dem gefundenen Tagebuch sofort zu ihm gekommen und die Schule wäre in Sicherheit gewesen. Ja, das Tagebuch…was war das bloß für ein Zauber, der auf ihm lag, durch den es selbstständig Leute besessen machen konnte…?

Er musste an die Prophezeiung denken. Voldemort konnte nicht selber ins Ministerium und sie stehlen, dann wüssten alle um seine Rückkehr; aber er konnte Harry durch die seltsamen Visionen, die er schon letztes Jahr gehabt hatte, dorthin locken, sobald er die Verbindung zu ihm bemerkte. Er konnte ihm zeigen, wie einer seiner Freunde gefoltert wurde; er kannte Harrys Trieb, Menschen zu retten. Harry entschloss sich sofort, Zweiwegespiegel für Ron, Hermine, Sirius und sich selbst zu besorgen, damit er in einem solchen Fall sofort nachprüfen konnte, ob die Vision echt war.

Ron und Hermine! Sie waren ja auch hier! Harry sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Plötzlich stutzte er. Sein T-Shirt war ihm zu klein. Das T-Shirt, das einst _Dudley_ gehört hatte, war ihm, Harry, _zu_ _klein_! Bei der Jeans war es dasselbe. Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Gestern hatten die Sachen noch gepasst. Er war über Nacht mindestens zehn Zentimeter gewachsen und hatte Muskeln wie ein Ruderer bekommen! Wie zum Teufel war das möglich?!

Er schob den Gedanken so gut es in seiner Verwirrung ging beiseite und ging nach unten in die Küche, wo Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Sirius und noch zwei weitere Leute, die Harry nicht kannte, saßen, eine junge Hexe mit bonbonrosa Haar und herzförmigem Gesicht und ein kahler, dunkelhäutiger Zauberer mit einem goldenen Ohrring. Ron und Hermine stürzten sich gleichzeitig auf Harry und umarmten ihn; Ginny, die Zwillinge und Arthur folgten ihnen etwas langsamer.

„Wow, Harry, du bist ganz schön gewachsen letzten Monat! Und…hey, du hast trainiert, stimmt's?", sprudelte Hermine heraus. Harry rang sich ein Lächeln ab, er wollte sein mysteriöses Wachstum - ob in die Höhe oder in die Breite - hier nicht zum Thema machen. „Sag mal, hast du Fieber? Du bist ganz heiß", wunderte sich Ron. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Mir geht's gut.", antwortete Harry verwirrt. ‚Jedenfalls körperlich', fügte er in Gedanke hinzu.

Die Hexe mit den bonbonrosa Haaren schrie triumphierend auf.

„Ha, Kingsley", wandte sie sich an den dunkelhäutigen Zauberer, der ihr gegenüber saß, „du schuldest mir fünf Sickel!"

„Da hab ich Sirius' Dickkopf doch tatsächlich unterschätzt. Ich hab gewettet, er wartet auf Dumbledores Erlaubnis, Tonks war sich aber vollkommen sicher, dass wir dich ohne dessen Wissen in diesem Haus begrüßen dürfen!", meinte Kingsley zu Harry gewandt und reichte Tonks ein paar silberne Münzen.

„Okay, Harry", sagte Sirius, der merkwürdigerweise ziemlich übernächtigt wirkte, „das hier sind Nymphadora Tonks und Kingsley Shacklebolt. Nenne Nymphadora nie beim Vornamen, sonst könnte es sein, dass du jeden Morgen von Snapes Gestalt geweckt wirst!"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Tonks kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen und ihr Gesicht verwandelte sich in Snapes Visage. Als der falsche Snape Harrys angeekelte Miene sah, verwandelte er sich zurück und Tonks erklärte Harry, dass sie ein Metamorphmagus war und ihre Gestalt ohne Hilfsmittel, nur durch den Willen, nach Belieben verändern konnte.

Sie setzten sich alle wieder an den Tisch und frühstückten. Danach erzählten Hermine und Ron Harry alles über den Orden, was sie wussten, wobei Harry so tun musste, als ob er das Erzählte zum ersten Mal hörte. Sie erklärten ihm auch, warum sie ihm so nutzlose Briefe geschrieben hatten.

„Ich weiß, Harry, unsere Briefe waren nicht sehr aufschlussreich", fing Hermine an. „_Nicht sehr aufschlussreich?_ Das hast du wirklich sehr schön gesagt, Hermine!", unterbrach Harry sie. Er wurde stinksauer. Was war nur zur Zeit mit ihm los? „Habt ihr eigentlich ne Ahnung, wie sehr ich auf Neuigkeiten gewartet habe? Ich hab im Tagespropheten nichts über Voldemort gefunden, also habe ich den letzten Monat damit verbracht, Zeitungen aus Mülltonnen zu klauben und sie zu durchforsten. Erst als Sirius mir erklärt hat, dass nichts passiert ist weil Riddle keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen will, merkte ich, wie überflüssig das eigentlich war! Warum konntet ihr mir _sowas _zum Beispiel nicht einfach schreiben?!"

Hermine schien den Tränen nahe, während Ron ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Harry, es tut uns wirklich leid", sagte er hastig. Wir wollten dir schreiben und dir alles erzählen, aber es war einfach zu gefährlich, weil die Eulen abgefangen werden können, außerdem hat Dumbledore uns schwören lassen, in keinem Brief etwas zu erwähnen, vermutlich aus diesem Grund. Wir wollten ihn ebenfalls überreden, dich herzuholen, aber er hat gesagt, du wärst dort sicherer."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach so? Ist einer von euch diesen Sommer zufällig von Dementoren angegriffen worden?"

„WAS?!"

„Als Dudley und ich gestern Abend auf dem Heimweg waren, tauchten sie aus dem Nichts auf. Sie waren zu zweit und Dudley war natürlich völlig wehrlos. Ich habe sie mit einem Patronus-Zauber verjagt, woraufhin ich einen Brief vom Ministerium bekam, dass sie mich wegen Zauberei außerhalb der Schule aus Hogwarts rausgeworfen haben.", erklärte Harry bitter.

Seine Freunde starrten ihn entsetzt an. „Du…du bist der Schule verwiesen? Aber das kann nicht sein! Das war doch Notwehr! Das können sie nicht machen! Kann Dumbledore denn nichts dagegen unternehmen?", fragte Ron wütend.

„Er hat es versucht, aber Fudge hat nicht nachgegeben. Er wollte Harry nicht mal eine Anhörung gewähren. Ich fürchte, morgen wird in der Zeitung stehen, dass Harry Potter das Gesetz zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger gebrochen hat und der Schule verwiesen wurde.", kam es von Remus, der gerade in Begleitung von Sirius den Raum betrat. Zu Harry gewandt meinte er:

„Heute Nachmittag kommt Albus vorbei. Er möchte mit dir reden. Die Dursleys haben wohl heute früh Arabella gegenüber eine Bemerkung fallen gelassen, von wegen sie wären froh, dass du jetzt weg bist. Natürlich hat sie sofort Albus alarmiert, der mit uns Kontakt aufgenommen hat und so herausgefunden hat, dass du hier bist."

„Aha", machte Harry indifferent. Sirius beobachtete ihn genau. Harry hatte schon die körperlichen Veränderungen durchgemacht, die der Verwandlung vorausgingen. Er nahm sich vor, seinem Patensohn nach seinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore zu erzählen, was aus ihm werden würde, damit es für ihn nicht zu plötzlich geschah.

Mrs Weasley stürmte in den Raum. „Ach hier seid ihr alle! Kommt, es gibt Mittagessen, Kingsley und Tonks sind auch da. Harry, du wächst im Moment ganz schön, du brauchst dringend eine Extraportion!"

Ron verdrehte nur die Augen über seine Mutter, während Hermine nachdenklich wurde. Harry war wirklich ganz schön gewachsen, mindestens zehn Zentimeter. Irgendetwas klingelte bei Mollys Worten bei ihr, aber sie konnte es nicht einordnen. Da fiel ihr Blick auf den vor ihr gehenden Sirius, der ebenfalls sehr groß und muskulös war. Hermine stockte der Atem. Konnte es sein, dass… Aber Harrys Mutter war eine Muggelstämmige gewesen. Bei Halbblütern war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, sich zu verwandeln, nur halb so groß wie bei reinblütigen Zauberern, weil sie das Gen für die Verwandlung nur von einem Elternteil geerbt hatten. ‚Aber es ist möglich', dachte sie. ‚Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist da, auch wenn sie nicht so groß ist…'

Hermine war geschockt. Armer Harry! Ob er wusste, was ihm bevorstand? Sirius hatte es bestimmt bemerkt. Jetzt fiel ihr auch wieder ein, dass Ron am Morgen Harry gefragt hatte, ob er Fieber habe. Natürlich, die erhöhte Körpertemperatur! Sie beschloss, nachher mit Harry zu reden.

„Hermine? Alles in Ordnung? Du bist so blass", fragte Harry. Sirius drehte sich um und sah sie scharf an. Er hatte Mollys Worte natürlich auch gehört und wusste, dass Hermine die klügste Hexe ihres Jahrgangs war (obwohl es erst Stoff des 5. Schuljahrs war, wusste sie bestimmt schon alles über Werfalken) und sehr gut kombinieren konnte. „Hör zu, Hermine", sagte er leise, als Harry außer Hörweite war, „ich wollte nachher in Ruhe mit Harry deswegen reden. Wenn du willst, kannst du dabei sein."

„Wann wird es passieren?", fragte sie den Tränen nahe.

„Das kommt darauf an, was der Auslöser ist. Mit jedem Tag wird es leichter sein, ihn zu reizen. Heute müsste man schon etwas richtig Fieses zu ihm sagen, um ihn wütend genug zu machen um die Verwandlung auszulösen; morgen dagegen mag es ausreichen, wenn du ihm sagst, dass er krank aussieht oder so…

Ich werde ab sofort in seiner Nähe bleiben. Wenn es passiert ist, muss ich ihn erst mal von hier wegbringen und ihm beibringen, diese heftigen Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Nach einiger Zeit wird er die Gelassenheit in Person sein, dann kann ihn nichts mehr aus der Ruhe bringen. So war es bei uns allen. Aber jetzt komm. Die anderen fragen sich bestimmt schon alle, wo wir bleiben."

Tatsächlich saßen schon alle auf ihren Plätzen und stürzten sich auf die Lasagne, die Molly gezaubert hatte. Die beiden Nachzügler setzten sich dazu und taten sich ebenfalls auf.

„Ach ja, Sirius", wandte sich ein grinsender Kingsley an den Gestaltwandler mit dem Engelsgesicht, „Fudge kam heute in mein Büro, er wollte wohl wissen, wie ich mit den Recherchen vorankomme. Naja, jedenfalls hab ich ihm erzählt, dass du dich laut meinen Nachforschungen im Hochland von Tibet versteckst, da hat er gemeint, ich könnte doch mal mit Dawlish und Tonks eine kleine Expedition hinmachen. Da ich Dawlish aber, nett gesagt, nicht ausstehen kann, könntest du ja stattdessen mitkommen, wenn du dich mit Vielsafttrank in ihn verwandelst. Dann könnten wir uns eine schöne Urlaubswoche machen mit Bergsteigen und Freeclimbing…"

Sirius bekam Atemnot vor Lachen, und den anderen Anwesenden ging es nicht anders. Die Vorstellung, wie Dawlish - auch wenn es Sirius mit Vielsafttrank wäre - mit seiner nicht sehr vorteilhaften Gestalt in 7000 Metern Höhe an einem Klettergurt hing, war einfach zu komisch.

„Danke für das großzügige Angebot aber in Dawlish verwandle ich mich garantiert nicht. Den Part kann Tonks übernehmen, wozu ist sie schließlich ein Metamorph!"

„Kingsley, warum verwandelst du dich nicht in Dawlish, dann kann ich mich in dich verwandeln und Sirius in mich", meinte Tonks kichernd. Wieder grölten alle los.

„Sorry, ihr Beiden, aber ihr habt da eine Kleinigkeit übersehen. Der Vielsafttrank ist nur für den _menschlichen_ Gebrauch bestimmt." Auf Sirius' Worte hin schwiegen die beiden Auroren verblüfft. Das hatten die anderen noch nie bei ihnen gesehen, weshalb sie erneut zu kichern anfingen.

„Warum wollt ihr überhaupt Bergsteigen? Ihr könnt doch einfach raufapparieren.", wunderte sich George, während er versuchte, nicht vom Stuhl zu fallen.

„George! Man steigt auf einen Berg um des Bergsteigens willen. Wenn man dann oben steht, sieht man, was man vollbracht hat. Beim Apparieren fehlt dieses großartige Gefühl völlig!", sagte Hermine mit ihrem besten Dozententonfall.

„Darf ich das dann so verstehen, dass man nur auf einen Berg steigt um sich hinterher großartig zu fühlen?", fragte Fred unschuldig.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Man will ja auch die Aussicht genießen…"

Jetzt ergriff Harry das Wort. „Ich würd ja vorschlagen, dass ihr einfach drei Besen mitnehmt, fliegen in den Bergen stell ich mir ganz toll vor."

„Was? Sie sollen die _Drei Besen_ mitnehmen? Was soll denn die arme Rosmerta dazu sagen?", flachste Fred. Beim Gedanken daran, wie das Gasthaus aus Hogsmeade im tibetischen Hochland durch die Gegend flog und gegen Berghänge und Felsen stieß, mussten wieder alle loslachen.

„Ihr müsst sie doch nur um Erlaubnis fragen. Wer freundlich zur ihr ist, bekommt alles von ihr.", meinte Ginny kichernd.

„Da gibt es aber noch ein Problem", bedauerte Sirius mit todernster Miene. „Der Tibet hat ein Einfuhrverbot für Ungewöhnliche Flugobjekte, kurz UFOs, und fliegende Häuser, auch wenn es nur Gasthäuser sind, zählen zu meinem großen Bedauern dazu..."

Jetzt konnte sich keiner mehr halten. Kingsley, Tonks, Ginny und die Zwillinge lagen unter dem Tisch und lachten sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Die restlichen Weasleys und Hermine hatten Mühe, ihre Schließmuskeln zu kontrollieren, während Remus, Sirius und Harry mit ihren Stühlen nach hinten fielen. Zum Glück war niemandem etwas passiert.

In diesem Moment kam Dumbledore herein – er hatte sich schon in der Eingangshalle gewundert, warum Mrs Black bei _diesem_ Lärm nicht aufgewacht war - und sah die lachenden Hausbewohner über und unter sowie neben dem Tisch liegen und sich vor Lachen schütteln. Ron war, nachdem er den Kampf mit seiner Blase verloren hatte, mit dem Gesicht auf die Lasagneplatte gefallen und versuchte gerade, nicht zu ersticken. Fred stopfte sich die Faust in den Mund um mit dem Lachen aufhören zu können, bekam dabei aber Sauerstoffmangel und versuchte sie wieder herauszuziehen, was ihm leider nicht unfallfrei gelang. Kingsley richtete sich mit einiger Mühe auf und sah Dumbledore.

„Hey, vielleicht hat Albus eine Idee! Albus, du hast doch so gute internationale Beziehungen. Kannst du nicht mit dem tibetischen Zaubereiminister reden, dass wir bezüglich des Einfuhrverbots für UFOs eine kleine Ausnahme machen können?"

„Tut mir leid, aber das ist leider nicht möglich", sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd. „Das tibetische Gesetz zum Einfuhrverbot Ungewöhnlicher Flugobjekte wurde vor 3000 Jahren verabschiedet, und zwar aufgrund der häufigen Drachensichtungen. Sie wollten wohl nicht, dass andere Flugobjekte ein ähnliches Chaos verursachen. Die Drachen hatten nämlich im Tibet so viel Schaden angerichtet, dass das Gesetz zur Sicherheit dahin verzaubert wurde, dass jedes tibetische Staatsoberhaupt, das beabsichtigt, irgendetwas daran zu verändern, selbst wenn es der Dalai Lama sein sollte, in Zukunft nur noch Drachenlaute von sich geben kann. Ich bedaure, euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass selbst der tibetische Zaubereiminister dies nicht in Kauf nehmen würde."

Wieder fingen alle an schallend zu lachen und beruhigten sich erst schlagartig 10 Minuten später, als Mrs Weasley androhte, ihnen den Nachtisch zu streichen. Daraufhin starrten sie alle vorwurfsvoll an.

„Nein, also Molly!", rief Mr Weasley, „wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du _so _grausam sein kannst, hätte ich vor dem Traualtar „Nein" gesagt!"

Die Angesprochene seufzte und wandte sich Dumbledore zu. „Möchtest du auch etwas Lasagne, Albus?", fragte sie und sah im gleichen Moment Rons Gesicht sowie den Abdruck desselben in der Lasagne. „Oh, vielleicht doch lieber nicht…ich hole dann mal den Nachtisch."

Der Nachtisch stellte sich als Schokoladentorte heraus. Als sie fertig waren, konnte sich keiner mehr rühren, so voll waren sie. Schließlich stand Molly auf, belegte das ganze Geschirr mit einem Reinigungszauber und ließ es wieder in die Schränke zurückschweben.

„So, wir müssen dann los.", meinte Kingsley und nickte Tonks zu. „Hoffentlich erwähnt Fudge die Expedition in den Tibet nicht mehr, ansonsten kann ich für nichts garantieren."

Unterdrückt lachend verschwanden die beiden im Kamin. Fred und George seilten sich auch ab mit den Worten „sie müssten da noch etwas erledigen". Die anderen Teenager kicherten; sie wussten genau, dass die Zwillinge ihre Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien weiterentwickelten.

Arthur verabschiedete sich nun auch ins Ministerium und Molly und Remus begaben sich zur Mittagsruhe.

Dumbledore sah den Rest an und seufzte. „Ich möchte euch bitten, uns alleinzulassen. Ich muss mit Harry und Sirius ein Gespräch unter sechs Augen führen." Grummelnd verließen die anderen den Raum und Sirius und Harry tauschten einen Blick. Sie spürten beide, dass jetzt das Donnerwetter kommen würde.

„Sirius, warum hast du Harry gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl hierher gebracht?"

„Albus, warum hast du Harry gegen meine ausdrückliche Bitte im Ligusterweg gelassen?", drehte Sirius den Spieß um.

„Bitte beantworte meine Frage."

„Weil ich kein Hauself bin, schon gar nicht deiner, und du nicht Harrys Vormund und dementsprechend auch nicht zu entscheiden hast, wo er zu wohnen hat und wo nicht. Außerdem war es Lilys und James' letzter Wunsch, dass Harry _nicht_ bei Petunia aufwachsen muss, sondern dass sein Pate, namentlich Sirius Black, ihn zu sich nimmt, sollte ihnen etwas geschehen. Bitte beantworte _meine_ Frage."

„Weil _du_ nicht Harrys Vormund sein kannst aufgrund deines Status als gesuchter Massenmörder, und dementsprechend auch keinen Rechtsstatus besitzt."

Sirius hob gelassen eine Augenbraue und sagte kühl: „Das ist ja alles ganz wunderbar, aber du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet." Harry bewunderte seine Selbstbeherrschung. Er selbst hätte Dumbledore vermutlich schon längst einen saftigen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt.

„Weil Lily ihr Leben gegeben hat für Harry, und dieser Schutz lebt in ihrer Schwester weiter. Deshalb ist das der sicherste Ort für ihn."

„Das weiß ich auch, aber nennst du es dort sicher, wo ihn Dementoren angreifen können?"

„Für einen solchen Fall haben wir ihn doch die ganze Zeit von Ordensmitgliedern beschatten lassen. Und wenn Mundungus nicht seinen Posten verlassen hätte, wäre ja auch nichts passiert."

„Doch, Albus, es wäre trotzdem passiert. Stell dir mal vor, Dung wäre geblieben. Die Dementoren wären trotzdem gekommen, und Dung hätte sich Harry gezeigt und ihm gesagt, er solle auf gar keinen Fall zaubern. Harry kennt Dung nicht, er hätte einen Mann gesehen, der aussieht wie ein Kleinkrimineller, was er ja auch ist. Er schaut nicht besonders vertrauenerweckend aus. Warum hätte Harry sich seinem Schutz anvertrauen sollen?

Und selbst wenn, du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass Mundungus kein besonders guter Zauberer ist. Den Patronus-Zauber in Gegenwart von zwei Dementoren schaffen aber nur besonders gute Zauberer. Er hätte es nicht geschafft, die Dementoren abzuwehren.

Und selbst wenn er es geschafft und Harry seinen Zauberstab nicht benutzt hätte, sie hätten ihn trotzdem aus Hogwarts rausgeschmissen. Albus, du weißt, wie das Aufspüren der Zauberei Minderjähriger funktioniert. Sie können nur den Ort feststellen, nicht den, der zaubert. Da Harry ihres Wissens der einzige Zauberer in Little Whinging war, hätten sie ihn auch so verurteilt."

Dumbledore saß da und dachte über Sirius' Worte nach. Da war kein Denkfehler in seiner Aussage. Selbst wenn ein fähigerer Zauberer als Mundungus zur Stelle gewesen wäre – das Ministerium hätte _gedacht_, dass es Harry war. Sie hätten ihn trotzdem der Schule verwiesen. Und er, Albus Dumbledore, hätte das wissen müssen. Er verfluchte sich selber. Aufgrund seiner mangelnden Voraussicht durfte Harry nicht mehr nach Hogwarts gehen. Verdammt! Wie sollte er unausgebildet die Zaubererwelt von Voldemort befreien?

Ein Zischen ertönte und Dumbledore drehte sich um. Sirius wirkte zum ersten Mal wütend. Aber das Zischen war von Harry gekommen. Er sah so zornig aus, wie Dumbledore ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er das, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war, laut ausgesprochen haben musste.

„So ist das also", sagte Harry mühsam kontrolliert. Er wurde stinksauer. „Es geht Ihnen gar nicht um mich! Ihnen geht es nur darum, dass jemand Voldemort aus dem Weg räumt, ansonsten bin ich Ihnen egal! Sie sehen in mir nur eine Waffe, die man wegwerfen kann, sobald man sie nicht mehr braucht!" Er wurde mit jedem Wort lauter. „Es kümmert Sie überhaupt nicht, dass ich, resultierend aus Ihrem Denkfehler, aus Hogwarts rausgeworfen wurde! ES KÜMMERT SIE NUR, DASS ICH JETZT NICHT MEHR GENUG LERNEN KANN UM IHN ZU BESIEGEN!"

„Harry, bitte…", versuchte Dumbledore zu Wort zu kommen, doch Harry ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Er fühlte sich wieder wie gestern Abend. Genau wie gestern fühlte er diese Wut in sich. Wieder lief ihm diese fürchterliche Hitze den Rücken herunter und wieder fiel ihm ein roter Schleier vor die Augen. Seine Hände zitterten…

„Albus, halt Abstand!", rief Sirius. Er machte sich bereit…

„SIE KÜMMERN SICH EINEN _SCHEISS_ UM MICH! SIE WOLLEN MICH NUR BENUTZEN! SIE HABEN MICH NUR DESHALB ZU DEN DURSLEYS GEBRACHT, DAMIT ICH LANGE GENUG LEBE UM RIDDLE AUSSCHALTEN ZU KÖNNEN, ICH SAG IHNEN EINS, SOLLTE ICH DAS TATSÄCHLICH SCHAFFEN, WERDE ICH SIE, DUMBLEDORE, GLEICH MIT UMBRINGEN, DANN HABE ICH WENIGSTENS MEINE RUHE VOR IHNEN!"

„Hör zu, Harry, ich…"

Heiße Wut fuhr durch Harrys Adern, brennender als je zuvor. „NENN MICH NICHT HARRY, DU ALTER MANIPULATIVER SACK! ICH WERDE VON DIR MIT „MR" ANGESPROCHEN, WIE JEDER ANDERE 16-JÄHRIGE! HALT DICH AUS MEINEM LEBEN RAUS, ICH WILL NICHTS MEHR MIT DIR ZU TUN HABEN! DAS IST MEINE LETZTE WARNUNG, NOCH EIN EINZIGES WORT UND DU BIST GEWESEN!"

„Harry…"

Das war zu viel. Dieses eine Wort, dieser eine Tropfen hatte das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Heißer als je zuvor erfasste Harry die Wut; er spürte eine gewaltige Kraft in sich. Er hörte ein ohrenbetäubendes Reißen, dann explodierte er.


	4. Erklärungen

Sirius beobachtete amüsiert, wie Harry Dumbledore aufs Dach stieg. Der Junge hatte wirklich ganz schön Temperament, genau wie Lily. Wenn Rauschebart an seinem Leben hing, sollte er jetzt lieber den Rückzug antreten.

Dumbledore dagegen fand das überhaupt nicht amüsant. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er derart zur Schnecke gemacht worden. Warum regte sich der Junge eigentlich so auf, immerhin verdankte er es ihm, dem größten Zauberer dieser Zeit, dass er überhaupt noch lebte. Harry schien das allerdings anders zu sehen. Er wurde immer lauter und allmählich bekam Dumbledore Angst um sein Trommelfell.

„Harry, bitte…", versuchte er zu Wort zu kommen, doch Harry ließ ihn überhaupt nicht ausreden. Er zitterte doch tatsächlich vor Wut!

„Albus, halt Abstand!", rief Sirius ihm zu. Wozu Abstand halten? Harry würde ihn doch wohl kaum angreifen, das würde er sich garantiert nicht trauen.

„SIE KÜMMERN SICH EINEN _SCHEISS_ UM MICH! SIE WOLLEN MICH NUR BENUTZEN! SIE HABEN MICH NUR DESHALB ZU DEN DURSLEYS GEBRACHT, DAMIT ICH LANGE GENUG LEBE UM RIDDLE AUSSCHALTEN ZU KÖNNEN, ICH SAG IHNEN EINS, SOLLTE ICH DAS TATSÄCHLICH SCHAFFEN, WERDE ICH SIE, DUMBLEDORE, GLEICH MIT UMBRINGEN, DANN HABE ICH WENIGSTENS MEINE RUHE VOR IHNEN!"

Jetzt übertrieb der Junge aber! Er würde doch nicht ernsthaft ihn, Albus Dumbledore, umbringen wollen. Ts, ts, ts, jetzt musste er wirklich mal ein Machtwort sprechen.

„Hör zu, Harry, ich…", setzte er erneut an, doch der Junge ließ ihn wieder nicht ausreden. „NENN MICH NICHT HARRY, DU ALTER MANIPULATIVER SACK! ICH WERDE VON DIR MIT „MR" ANGESPROCHEN, WIE JEDER ANDERE 16-JÄHRIGE! HALT DICH AUS MEINEM LEBEN RAUS, ICH WILL NICHTS MEHR MIT DIR ZU TUN HABEN! DAS IST MEINE LETZTE WARNUNG, NOCH EIN EINZIGES WORT UND DU BIST GEWESEN!"

Das war doch wirklich eine Unverschämtheit! Harry konnte ihn doch nicht einfach duzen. Er musste ja zugeben, dass der Junge ein ausgezeichneter Schauspieler war, aber _das_ ging zu weit!

„Harry…"

Und dann erkannte er, dass Harry es eben _doch_ ernst gemeint hatte. Jetzt wusste er auch, warum er Abstand halten sollte. Ihm wurde schlagartig klar, dass er weder Harrys Schauspieltalent noch seine Mordlust ihm gegenüber wirklich kannte. Er explodierte. Harry _explodierte_. Und plötzlich war an seiner Stelle ein riesiger golden gefiederter Falke, der ihn mordlüstern anblickte.

Sirius hatte sich gleichzeitig mit Harry verwandelt. Als er Harry ansah, stockte ihm der Atem. Ein goldenes Gefieder hatte es noch nie gegeben. Na gut, Shira, der Schneesturm, wie sie genannt wurde, war strahlend weiß, was ebenfalls sehr außergewöhnlich war, aber _golden?_

Lange konnte er ihn nicht bestaunen, denn Harry stürzte sich auf Dumbledore. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Sirius diesen zur Seite stoßen.

_Harry!_, versuchte Sirius ihn zu erreichen, _komm wieder runter! _

_Was? Warum? Was ist mit mir los? Wie kann ich das wegmachen?_

_Nichts Schlimmes, beruhige dich! Du hast dich gerade zum ersten Mal in einen Werfalken verwandelt. Stell dir vor, wie es ist, ein Mensch zu sein, dann wird dein Körper dir geben, was du willst._

Harry schaffte die Rückverwandlung tatsächlich, aber kaum lag er als Mensch auf dem Boden, umfing ihn Schwärze. Sirius beschwor schnell eine Decke und deckte ihn zu, denn Harrys T-Shirt und Jeans waren bei der Verwandlung natürlich zerrissen.

Als Harry aufwachte, saßen Hermine und Ron an seinem Bett. Sirius stand etwas weiter weg und sah ihn forschend an. Harry richtete sich auf und suchte nach seiner Brille, bis ihm auffiel, dass er auch ohne gestochen scharf sehen konnte, viel schärfer sogar als früher mit Brille.

„Deine Brille ist leider in dem Chaos zerstört worden. Ich nehme an, du hast gerade schon bemerkt, dass du sie nicht mehr brauchst?", fragte Ron ihn grinsend.

Harry reflektierte das Geschehene. Er war wütend auf Dumbledore gewesen, so wütend, dass er gedroht hatte, ihn umzubringen. Er war sprichwörtlich explodiert. Und dann…hatte er Sirius' Stimme in seinem Kopf gehört. Er hatte versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Er hatte ihm gesagt, was mit ihm los war und was er tun sollte um sich wieder zurück zu verwandeln.

Langsam wandte er sich seinem Paten zu. „Was bedeutet das jetzt für mich?"

„Nun, erst mal bist du zwei deiner wichtigsten Merkmale los: Deine Brille und deine Narbe…", fing Sirius an, aber Harry unterbrach ihn. „Meine NARBE? Wie ist das möglich?"

„Im Augenblick der ersten Verwandlung eines Werfalken werden die Auswirkungen sämtlicher Krankheiten und Verletzungen, die dieser jemals gehabt hat, vollständig getilgt. Deshalb brauchst du keine Brille mehr, deshalb ist auch deine Narbe, die von Voldemorts Todesfluch kommt, verschwunden – ich wage sogar zu behaupten, dass sich damit deine mysteriöse Verbindung zu Voldemort in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst hat."

„Echt?", rief Harry begeistert. Wahnsinn! Nie wieder würde er das furchtbare Stechen seiner Narbe ertragen müssen! Er war so happy wie schon lange nicht. Keine Narbenschmerzen mehr – das war etwas, wofür er töten würde. Da fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Sind wir überhaupt Menschen? Vorhin beim Mittagessen hast du gesagt, dass der Vielsafttrank bei dir nicht wirken würde, da er nur für den menschlichen Gebrauch bestimmt ist."

„Du hörst gut hin, Harry! Tatsächlich sind wir im Gegensatz zu beispielsweise Werwölfen – deren Lykanthropie einfach eine Krankheit ist - biologisch eine eigene Art. Hast du jemals in der Muggelschule etwas über die Genetik der Menschen gehört?"

„Ich glaub schon…Menschen haben 46 Chromosomen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Zwei davon sind Geschlechtschromosomen, auch Gonosomen genannt, der Rest Autosomen."

„Richtig! Gestaltwandler dagegen haben 48 Stück, was bedeutet, dass wir, ist die Verwandlung erst einmal vollzogen, keine Menschen mehr sind. Wir können noch mit Menschen Kinder zeugen - weil man nicht als Werfalke geboren werden kann, müssen wir schließlich eine andere Art der Fortpflanzung finden - aber wir sind biologisch eine eigene Art mit allen ihren Merkmalen und Fähigkeiten."

Harry dachte darüber nach. „Welche sind das?"

„Nun, wir haben eine höhere Körpertemperatur; sie liegt ungefähr zwischen 42 und 43°C. Deshalb können wir nicht frieren. Wir haben schärfere Sinne und sind körperlich natürlich viel besser dran. Selbst in Menschengestalt bist du fähig, ungefähr 100 km/h schnell zu rennen - und das über weite Strecken, von der Fluggeschwindigkeit ganz zu schweigen. Du könntest in zehn Stunden von hier nach L.A. fliegen, wenn du keine Pause machst. Allerdings würde ich dir dringend dazu raten, allein schon wegen dem Jetlag…

Wir beherrschen Telepathie untereinander. Schließlich müssen wir uns in der Falkenform verständigen können. Du hast schon bemerkt, wie es geht, einfach denken statt sprechen, und beabsichtigen, dass der andere es hört.

Zudem altern wir nicht. Das heißt, du wirst schon irgendwann wieder älter, wenn du aufhörst, dich zu verwandeln, aber das gab es erst ein einziges Mal. Solange du dich regelmäßig - das heißt mindestens einmal im Jahr – verwandelst, egal wie kurz, wirst du nicht altern."

„Das heißt, es müsste tausende Werfalken in Großbritannien geben!", staunte Ron, während Harry sich noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen musste, dass er jetzt unsterblich war.

„Ganz so einfach ist es leider nicht", antwortete Sirius. „Viele von uns haben im Laufe der Jahrhunderte einen gewaltsamen Tod erlitten. Es gibt gehäufte Verwandlungen zu Zeiten großer Gefahr, doch in Friedenszeiten kommen sie ziemlich selten vor. Momentan gibt es ungefähr 50 Werfalken auf den britischen Inseln. Ich würde sagen, im Durchschnitt verwandelt sich etwa alle 10 Jahre ein nicht-muggelstämmiger junger Zauberer."

„Warum können sich keine Muggelstämmigen verwandeln?", fragte Harry neugierig, aber es war Hermine, die antwortete.

„Vor tausend Jahren, zu Merlins Zeiten, gab es eine Schwarzmagierin mit Namen Morgana le Fey. Sie sammelte sich Anhänger, um die Herrschaft über die magische und die Muggelwelt zu erlangen. Viele Menschen starben aufgrund ihrer Machtgier. Sie schaffte es auch, einen Zauber um sich zu weben, dass kein Mensch, auch kein Animagus in Tiergestalt, sie mit Magie oder mit sonst etwas töten oder besiegen konnte.

Merlin jedoch war der weiseste Magier seiner Zeit, und er hatte eine Idee. Er ging in die Berge und bat einen Falken, sich seinen Körper ausleihen zu dürfen. So war er kein Animagus, sondern ein richtiger Falke. Auf diese Weise war er imstande Morgana zu töten und die Zaubererwelt zu retten. Die Fähigkeit, sich in einen Falken zu verwandeln, blieb ihm und seinen Nachkommen erhalten.

Heute haben alle britischen und irischen Zaubererfamilien, die es noch gibt, irgendeine verwandtschaftliche Verbindung zu Merlin, dem ersten Werfalken, weshalb ihre Nachkommen das Gen für die Verwandlung in sich tragen. Reinblüter haben es von beiden Eltern, Halbblüter immerhin von einem Elternteil. Deshalb ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, ein Werfalke zu werden, für Reinblüter doppelt so hoch wie für Halbblüter. Und da sie das Gen nicht in sich tragen, können Muggel und Muggelstämmige sich nicht verwandeln. Und nur, wenn beide Eltern Werfalken sind, wird das Kind, wenn es erwachsen ist, zu 100% selber einer.

Merlin sprach einen mächtigen Zauber, damit, wann immer sich die Zauberwelt in großer Gefahr befindet, sich Werfalken verwandeln. Für viele Zauberer und Hexen galt es lange als eine große Ehre, zu ihnen zu gehören."

Harry versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, damit sein Kopf nicht platzte. „Aber warum sieht uns das Ministerium dann als gefährlich an, wenn wir doch die Retter der Zaubererwelt sind?"

Sirius' Miene verdüsterte sich. „Das ist ein dunkles Kapitel in unserer Geschichte. Du hast deine Wut bei deiner ersten Verwandlung gespürt?"

Harry schauderte. „Ich hätte Dumbledore beinahe getötet, wenn du nicht dazwischen gegangen wärst!"

„Bingo! Die Wut ist der Auslöser. Als vor ungefähr drei Jahrhunderten eine junge Hexe mit 17 Jahren ihre erste Verwandlung durchmachte, stritt sie sich gerade heftig mit ihren Eltern. Sie hat beide umgebracht. Natürlich war es keine Absicht, es war ein Unfall, sie war hinterher am Boden zerstört, aber im Moment der Verwandlung konnte sie sich schlicht und einfach nicht kontrollieren. Leider war bei ihr kein älterer Werfalke anwesend, der sie daran hindern konnte. Schon vorher nahmen wir junge Falken nach der ersten Verwandlung für eine Weile aus der Gesellschaft, bis sie gelernt hatten, ihr Temperament zu zügeln. Aber nach diesem Unfall haben die menschlichen Zauberer und Hexen zum ersten Mal wirklich gemerkt, was wir für eine Gefahr für ihr eigenes Leben sein können. Seither gelten wir für das Ministerium als gefährliche Wesen, obwohl sowas wirklich nur ganz jungen Falken passieren kann.

Für uns gelten die gleichen Gesetze wie für die Werwölfe. Es ist schwierig, einen Job zu bekommen, weil man in der Bewerbung die Rasse angeben muss. Selbst wenn nicht, spätestens beim Händedruck merkt der Arbeitgeber, was los ist. Bei den Muggeln dürfen wir gar nicht erst Arbeit annehmen. Auch dürfen wir in keiner Stadt eine Wohnung oder ein Haus mieten oder kaufen, nur in einer einsamen Gegend ist uns das erlaubt, doch es ist noch nie vorgekommen, dass ein Gestaltwandler die Zusage bekommen hat. Deshalb sind wir genau wie die Werwölfe dazu verdammt, am Rande der Gesellschaft zu leben.

Allerdings haben wir im Gegensatz zu den Werwölfen zwei große Vorteile: Wir haben Magier unter uns, die hunderte von Jahren alt sind und dementsprechend Zauber kennen, die heute längst vergessen sind. Da die Zauberer uns seit Jahrhunderten verfolgen, sehen wir keinen Grund, dieses Wissen mit ihnen zu teilen. Wir können mit der alten Magie Kleidung herstellen, Häuser bauen, Lebensmittel beschwören. Wir können so mächtige Schutzzauber kreieren, dass das Ministerium tausend Jahre lang vergeblich nach uns suchen könnte.

Der zweite Vorteil ist, dass wir fast alle zusammenleben. Die Werwölfe sind ein Heer aus Einzelgängern, abgesehen von Greybacks Rudel, das auf Voldemorts Seite steht. Schau dir Remus an, wie einsam er ist. Wenn er sich einfach mit ein paar anderen ebenso einsamen Werwölfen zusammentäte, wäre es damit sofort vorbei. Da wir einfach unsere eigene Gemeinschaft bilden, sind wir weniger anfällig dafür, auf Voldemorts Seite überzulaufen. Einige haben es trotzdem getan, zum Beispiel Bellatrix Lestrange ist ein Werfalke, allerdings war sie schon vor ihrer Verwandlung eine Todesserin."

„Du hast gesagt, es gibt ca. 50 Falken in Großbritannien. Wie viele davon stehen auf Voldemorts Seite?"

„Ungefähr zehn, sie haben ihre ursprüngliche Aufgabe, die magische Welt vor Unheil zu schützen, schon lange vergessen. Wir nennen sie den Todesser-Clan. Zehn weitere leben allein oder in kleinen Gruppen und sorgen für sich selbst, der Rest sieht sich als Großfamilie und hat sich in die Berge zurückgezogen. Deshalb nennt er sich auch Hochland-Clan. Zu dieser Quasi-Familie gehöre auch ich. Und du, wenn du willst. Wir stehen mit den Todesser-Falken auf Kriegsfuß, die Einzelgänger sind neutral."

Harry fühlte sich wie erschlagen von den ganzen Informationen, die in seinen Kopf drängten. Nach einer Weile stand er auf, ging zum Schrank und öffnete die Tür, auf deren Rückseite sich ein großer Spiegel befand. Er sah sich an und merkte, dass seine Gesichtszüge markanter geworden waren.

„Wie verwandle ich mich?"

Sirius sah ihn mit forschendem Blick an. „Die Verwandlung ohne Wut, also die kontrollierte Verwandlung, braucht mehrere Wochen, um erlernt zu werden. Dann zerreißt auch deine Kleidung nicht mehr. Für den Anfang muss man an etwas denken, was einen wütend macht, aber dann solltest du vorher deine Kleidung ablegen, sonst ist sie hin. Allerdings brauchst du sehr viel Platz dafür, du hast eine Flügelspannweite von fünf Metern. Doch wenn es dich interessiert, dein Gefieder ist golden."

„GOLDEN?", japste Hermine verblüfft. „Aber das gab es noch nie, normalerweise sind Werfalken braun, grau oder schwarz, vielleicht auch sandfarben oder weiß, aber golden?"

„Sind wir von Harry etwas anderes als Überraschungen gewohnt?", gab Sirius trocken zurück, da bemerkte er, dass Harry zitterte. „Ron, Hermine, raus, schnell!" sagte er ruhig, aber bestimmt, bevor er sich in die andere Form begab. Dann platzte Harry auch schon aus den Klamotten. Er schlug um sich und demolierte dabei die ganze Zimmereinrichtung.

_Warum immer ich?! Warum muss immer ich etwas besonderes sein? Warum kann ich nicht EIN EINZIGES MAL im Leben ein ganz normaler Mensch…oder Gestaltwandler oder was auch immer sein? ARGH!_

_Harry, komm wieder runter! Schau, jetzt kannst du dich im Spiegel bewundern!_, nahm Sirius telepathisch Kontakt zu ihm auf.

Harry sah in den Spiegel und stockte. Ein wunderschöner riesiger Falke mit golden glänzendem Gefieder und bernsteinfarbenen Augen blinzelte ihn an.

_Die Augen…habe ich diese Farbe jetzt auch in Menschengestalt?_

_In Menschengestalt bleiben deine Augen grün, meine sind ja auch grau geblieben. Als Falken haben wir alle Bernsteinaugen._

_Na ja. Vielleicht gefällt mir dieses Gefieder doch ganz gut. _

Sirius lachte. _Komm! Du kannst nicht hierbleiben, wenn du deine Fähigkeiten austesten willst._

_Wohin gehen wir?_

_Möchtest du den Hochland-Clan kennenlernen?_

_Ja._

_Gut. Verwandle dich zurück und pack schnell deine Sachen. Ach ja, die „Vernunftgemäße" Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger gilt nur für menschliche Zauberer. Die Spur ist weg, du kannst zaubern, so viel du willst. Ebenfalls Merlins Werk._

_Perfekt!_

Harry nutzte einen Sammelzauber, um seine Sachen zu sich zu holen, und warf sie in den Koffer. Er verkleinerte ihn und steckte ihn in die Tasche. Dann wandte er sich dem älteren Falken zu. „Wie kommen wir hin?"

„Du auf dem Feuerblitz oder Seidenschnabel, ich fliege selber. Ich kann dir das hier leider nicht auf die Schnelle beibringen, sonst könntest du gleich deine Ausdauer trainieren. Aber da wir Seidenschnabel eh brauchen…"

„Wofür?"

„Es ist nützlich, wenn man lernt, sich von einem fliegenden Besen oder Hippogreif aus zu duellieren."

Harry grinste. Das würde ihm Spaß machen. „Können wir eigentlich auch in der Falkenform Magie ausüben?"

„Das erfordert viel Konzentration. Da du als Falke weder einen Zauberstab halten noch einen Zauber sprechen kannst, musst du die stablose und die stille Magie erlernen und dann miteinander kombinieren. Das ist das erste, was du nach dem Fliegen lernst. In spätestens einem halben Jahr wirst du deinen Zauberstab sowieso nicht mehr brauchen, dann beherrschst du die stablose Magie nämlich perfekt!"

„Wow. Das hier ist mit Abstand das Coolste, was mir je passiert ist. Was sagt Dumbledore eigentlich dazu?"

Sirius lachte schallend. „Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen! Dumbledore, oder Rauschebart, wie wir ihn gerne nennen, war vollkommen von den Socken. Er hat anscheinend…nun ja, nicht damit gerechnet."

Sie verließen das Zimmer und holten Seidenschnabel, dann begaben sie sich in die Eingangshalle. Die anderen Teenager kamen auch nach unten, um sich zu verabschieden. Harry umarmte Ron und Hermine. „Tut mir echt leid, dass ich euch heute so angefaucht habe. Ich wollte eigentlich Zweiwegespiegel für uns besorgen…"

„Das ist ne super Idee, Harry, wir besorgen welche in der Winkelgasse und schicken dir deinen dann!", meinte Ron begeistert.

„Können wir uns mal in Hogsmeade treffen?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Harry warf Sirius einen Blick zu. „Vielleicht in ein paar Monaten. Vorerst hätte ich Angst, dass ich auffliege, ich spüre ja schon bei der kleinsten Sache dieses Feuer, das mich auseinanderreißen will. Bitte erzählt niemandem, was passiert ist!"

Die anderen verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls, dann gingen die beiden Werfalken in den Garten. Harry schwang sich auf Seidenschnabel. „Alles klar, es kann losgehen. Allmählich scheint es für mich zur Gewohnheit zu werden, jeden Abend den Ort zu wechseln…", meinte er grinsend.

Sirius erwiderte das Grinsen, dann sprang er ungefähr fünf Meter in die Luft, machte einen Salto und ließ sich von dem Feuer auseinanderreißen. Seidenschnabel hob ab und flog nach dem riesigen schwarzen Falken in Richtung Norden.


	5. Der Stern, der den Morgen bringt

Sirius machte während des Fluges ständig irgendwelche Loopings und Sturzflüge. Glücklicherweise waren sie jetzt über den Wolken, denn es war noch hell und die Muggel hätten sich doch sehr gewundert, wenn sie das gesehen hätten.

Plötzlich kam ihnen ein anderer Falke entgegen. Er war schneeweiß, Harry wusste nicht ob er jemals ein so strahlendes Weiß gesehen hatte. Sirius flog auf den fremden Falken zu.

_Hallo, Nachtstern! Wer ist das?_

_Harry, er hatte heute sein Debüt… Du wirst ihn mögen, Shira, er ist in deinem Alter. Wo ist Yael?_

Shira rollte mit den Augen. _Sie will rausfinden, wie lange sie in Höchstgeschwindigkeit nach Reykjavík braucht…_ _Sie ist bestimmt spätestens in der Nacht wieder zurück. Welche Farbe hat Harrys Gefieder?_

_Golden._

_Golden? Wow. Das hat es noch nie gegeben, oder?_

_Nein. Er war zuerst nicht begeistert. Er hasst es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und ständig etwas Besonderes zu sein._

_Ich glaube, das ist sein Schicksal. Was Falkenauge wohl dazu sagt?_

_Ich habe das komische Gefühl, dass er sowas schon erwartet hat._

_Hm. Ich fliege voraus und spiele Herold. _

_Danke. Wir kommen gleich. _

Schneesturm flog um den Hippogreif herum und musterte Harry kurz. Dann drehte sie ab und flog wieder zurück. Sirius verwandelte sich und ließ sich als Mensch hinter Harry auf Seidenschnabels Rücken nieder.

„Wer war das?"

„Shira. Sie ist ungefähr in deinem Alter. Sie und ihre Zwillingsschwester Yael sind beim Hochland-Clan aufgewachsen, weil ihre Eltern beide Werfalken sind und es dementsprechend schon sicher war dass sie sich auch verwandeln würden. Ihr Falkenname ist Schneesturm, weil sie schneeweiß und ziemlich stürmisch ist."

„Hast du auch einen Falkennamen?"

„Jeder von uns hat einen. Er wird dir von den anderen gegeben, zum Beispiel aufgrund deines Aussehens oder deines Charakters. Ich heiße Nachtstern, „Nacht", weil mein Gefieder schwarz wie die Nacht ist und „Stern", weil der Sirius ein Stern ist. Nur die jüngeren Gestaltwandler benutzen ihre menschlichen Namen noch, die älteren, ab 100 Jahre oder so, werden nur mit den Falkennamen angesprochen, weil sie keine menschlichen Freunde mehr haben, die sie mit menschlichen Namen ansprechen können."

„Wie viele jüngere Gestaltwandler gibt es denn? Und wozu sind die Falkennamen da?"

„Hauptsächlich, damit das Ministerium nicht herausfinden kann, ob noch Leute von den alten Zaubererfamilien am Leben sind. Außerdem spielen Namen und Familien bei uns keine Rolle. Es zählt nur, was du bist und tust. Aber da wir uns ja irgendwie rufen müssen, bekommt jeder junge Falke einen neuen Namen. Im Moment gibt es bei den Hochländern von den jüngeren nur vier: Du, Shira, Yael und ich. Die Todesser haben zwei weitere jüngere Falken in ihren Reihen: Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange. Schau mal, da sind wir!"

Harry sah nach unten und erblickte mitten in den Bergen einen kleinen See, der von einem Nadelwald eingeschlossen war. Als sie näher kamen, erkannte er mit seinen scharfen Augen eine Blockhütte am Ufer.

Seidenschnabel landete im verwilderten Garten und seine Reiter stiegen ab.

„Äh, Sirius", fragte Harry verwirrt, „wie passt der gesamte Hochland-Clan in die kleine Hütte?"

„Sie ist nur außen so klein. Innen sind die Räume magisch vergrößert, als Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Sollten unsere Schutzzauber jemals aus irgendeinem Grund versagen, dann werden die Zauberer nicht damit rechnen, dass wir in einer so kleinen Berghütte unser Versteck haben. Wir haben den ganzen See und den Bergwald magisch um ein Vielfaches vergrößert und unortbar gemacht. Hier leben auch viele magische Tiere wie Einhörner, Hippogreife und Thestrale."

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür des Hauses und eine junge (so sah sie jedenfalls aus) Frau trat heraus. Sie hatte schwarze Locken und leicht braune Haut. „Ah, da seid ihr ja endlich! Ich bin Shira. Ich war der weiße Falke von vorher." Sie grinste Harry an. „Freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Harry. Nachtstern hat uns schon viel von dir erzählt."

Harry warf Sirius einen bösen Blick zu, doch der grinste nur. „Na toll. Jetzt bin ich hier auch schon berühmt", murmelte Harry böse.

Die anderen beiden lachten.

„Also, kommt rein", meinte Shira schließlich. „Die anderen spielen grad magisches Monopoly und Yael ist ja nicht da, um mir zu helfen, ihr kommt also gerade recht!"

Sie gingen in das gemütlich eingerichtete Wohnzimmer. Sechs Werfalken saßen um den runden Tisch und spielten tatsächlich Monopoly! Sie sahen sehr jung aus, obwohl sie gut auch hunderte von Jahren alt sein konnten. Alle, auch die Männer, hatten lange Haare, in denen eine oder mehrere Federn hingen, jedoch keine Bärte, außer einem Mann, der herausstach. Er hatte langes grau meliertes Haar und einen kurzen grauen Bart, er sah schon älter aus, musste aber ein Werfalke sein, da seine Gesichtszüge wie bei den anderen sehr markant waren. Alle waren sehr sehnig gebaut und besaßen Einiges an Muskeln, auch die Frauen hatten kein Gramm Fett am Leib.

Sirius stellte die anderen vor. „Also, Harry, das hier sind Shiras Eltern, Bernsteinfeder und Feuerstern." Bernsteinfeder hatte in ihren goldblonden Haaren zwei rötliche und eine schneeweiße Feder hängen, die vermutlich von Schneesturm stammte, der schwarzhaarige Feuerstern eine rötliche, eine bernsteinbraune und ebenfalls eine schneeweiße.

„Hier haben wir Sonnenuntergang", er deutete auf eine Frau mit kastanienbraunen Haaren und grünen Augen, „Sturmwind", ein Mann mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und braunen Augen, „und Nebelwolke", eine hellblonde Frau mit hellgrauen Augen. „Und das hier ist Falkenauge, besser bekannt als Merlin."

„MERLIN?"

Merlin alias Falkenauge schmunzelte belustigt. „Ja, natürlich, welcher Werfalke würde schon freiwillig aussehen wie 60, außer einer, der sich erst in diesem Alter verwandelt hat?"

„Klingt logisch." Harry musste plötzlich grinsen bei dem Gedanken, was Dumbledore wohl sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass Merlin noch lebte.

„Die anderen, die hier wohnen, sind entweder auf der Jagd, schlafen im Wald oder sind…anderweitig beschäftigt." hüstelte Sirius.

„Jetzt kommt schon", rief Sturmwind, „Wir sind erst fertig mit dem Spiel wenn Nebelwolke pleite ist und das dauert noch!"

„Er denkt, ich würde vor ihm pleitegehen", meinte Nebelwolke zu Harry und Sirius. „Ich will ihn ja seiner Illusionen nicht berauben, aber ich lasse ihm gern den Vortritt."

Harry half Schneesturm und Nachtstern unterstützte Nebelwolke. Am Schluss war Sturmwind tatsächlich als Erster pleite, allerdings war Shira die Gewinnerin. Sie hatte das Zaubereiministerium gekauft und ein Gesetz erlassen, das ihr ermöglichte, die dreifache Miete einzunehmen. „Das ist typisch Zaubereiministerium", kommentierte Sonnenuntergang dies. „Andere bis aufs Blut ausbeuten um sich selber zu bereichern."

Beim Abendessen, das aus Geflügelsalat und Quellwasser bestand, berichtete Sirius von den Plänen des Ordens und mit Harrys Einverständnis auch über die Prophezeiung.

„Dumbledore ist der Einzige, der den genauen Wortlaut kennt. Und er will es Harry nicht sagen…", beendete er seinen Bericht.

Da durchfuhr Harry plötzlich ein Gedanke. „Sag mal, Nachtstern, die Prophezeiungen werden doch ganz offiziell aufbewahrt, oder?"

„Ja, in der Halle der Prophezeiungen in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Warum fragst du?"

„Ich dachte mir nur gerade, man könnte doch theoretisch auch einfach hereinspazieren und darum bitten, die Prophezeiung, die einen betrifft, hören zu dürfen."

Eine geschlagene Minute herrschte Stille. Dann schlug Sirius sich mit der Handfläche auf die Stirn. „Warum bin ich nicht eher da drauf gekommen, ich Vollidiot?! Natürlich! Das ist die Lösung! Am besten nimmst du die Prophezeiung bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich mit, dann besteht keine Gefahr mehr, dass Riddle sie hört!"

„_Das_ ist erlaubt?", fragte Sturmwind mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Und wie soll er sie mitgehen lassen, ohne dass der zuständige Unsägliche das merkt?"

Nachtstern biss sich auf die Lippen. „Gedächtniszauber.", sagte er schließlich. „Das ist das sicherste."

„Aber das ist aufspürbar. Wir könnten nachts einbrechen und sie einfach stehlen", schlug Bernsteinfeder vor. „Das wäre noch sicherer, denn mit Legilimentik kann Voldemort den Gedächtniszauber umgehen."

„Nachts bewachen Ordensmitglieder die Prophezeiung", gab Nachtstern zu bedenken. „Dann können wir wieder Gedächtniszauber anwenden und Rauschebart beherrscht ebenfalls Legilimentik."

„Ich persönlich", warf Harry ein, „fände es am sinnvollsten, das Ding nach der Kenntnisnahme zu zerstören. Ich könnte einen Unfall vortäuschen, zum Beispiel indem ich sie „ausversehen" fallenlasse."

Shira grinste. Harry war ganz nach ihrem Geschmack. „Alles klar, wollen wir das gleich morgen erledigen?"

„Stopp", bremste Merlin sie. „Harry muss vorher lernen, wie er als Falke kämpfen kann. Sonst ist das Risiko zu groß, von Auroren gefangen zu werden. Wir werden morgen anfangen, zu trainieren. Und dann muss ich dir noch etwas gestehen", wandte er sich an Harry. „Aber das hat Zeit bis morgen. Nachtstern…"

Sirius nickte und stand auf. „Komm, Harry, ich zeig dir, wo du schlafen kannst. Ich wette, du bist todmüde, aber viel zu stolz um es zuzugeben, stimmt's?"

Der Angesprochene warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, der aber durch sein Gähnen unterbrochen wurde, was alle Anwesenden zum Grinsen brachte. Sie stiegen in dem Haus, das von außen aussah wie eine Jagdhütte, vier Stockwerke höher. Kaum hatte Harry sein Zimmer betreten, fiel er auf sein Bett und war weg. Nachtstern grinste. Er deckte ihn zu und verschwand nach draußen. Er wollte in Falkengestalt auf einem Baum schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry von – wie könnte es anders sein - einem Falkenschrei auf. Er ging nach draußen und sah in Richtung Himmel. Bestimmt 20 Falken kreisten über dem Wald. Harry sah ihnen zu und hatte plötzlich den Wunsch, mitzufliegen. Er überlegte. Wie verwandelte man sich? Entweder unkontrolliert, indem man wütend wurde, oder kontrolliert, doch wie das ging, wusste er noch nicht. Allerdings konnte es sich nicht so stark von der Rückverwandlung unterscheiden. Harry dachte angestrengt nach. Er _wollte_ jetzt einfach da oben mit den anderen fliegen.

Plötzlich spürte er, dass er sich veränderte. Seine Arme wurden zu Flügeln, sein Mund zu einem Schnabel und seine Zehen zu Krallen. Wow! Er hatte die kontrollierte Verwandlung auf Anhieb geschafft! Jetzt musste er nur noch fliegen.

Nachtstern hatte wie seine Gefährten gespürt, dass sich jemand verwandelte. Jetzt merkten sie wer es war.

_Harry? Wow, du bist ein Naturtalent. So schnell schaffen es nur wenige._

_Wie kann ich fliegen?_

_Das kann man nur schwer erklären. Breite die Flügel aus und schlag mal damit._

Harry versuchte es und hob sofort ab, als er die Flügel nach unten schlug. Er probierte eine Weile herum, dann schaffte er es tatsächlich, in niedriger Höhe zu fliegen. Sirius war begeistert.

Plötzlich kam ein braun-weißer Falke im Sturzflug angeschossen und setzte sich neben Harry auf einen Baum. Es war Merlin.

_Also bist du es! _

_Wer soll ich sein?_

_Vor 300 Jahren, nachdem die menschlichen Zauberer allmählich Angst vor uns bekamen, weil wir ja so „gefährlich" seien, legte ich einen Zauber auf meine Familie, damit mein magischer Erbe ein Falke wird und einen neuen Morgen für uns bringt. Er sollte die Einstellung der Zauberer zu uns und auch zu anderen magischen Wesen ändern – durch seine Taten. Damit wir erkennen, wer es ist, würde derjenige ein goldenes Gefieder haben. Und das bist du. Du bist der Stern, der den Morgen bringt – der Morgenstern!_

Die anderen Werfalken hatten aufmerksam zugehört. Jetzt begrüßten alle Harry lauthals mit seinem neuen Namen. Morgenstern hatte es längst aufgegeben, sich darüber zu ärgern, dass immer er etwas Besonderes war. Doch diesmal erfüllte es ihn mit Stolz. Er wollte dabei helfen, den Werfalken ihre verdiente Anerkennung zurückzugeben. Er wollte dafür sorgen, dass das Ministerium seine Gefährten wieder besser behandelte. Und das bedeutete, er musste auch Voldemort ausschalten, sonst könnten noch mehr Werfalken, vor allem die Einzelgänger, zu ihm überlaufen, was nicht gerade hilfreich wäre.

_Sag mal, Falkenauge, was ist eigentlich mit den Einzelgängern? Geraten sie nicht in Versuchung, auf Voldemorts Seite zu wechseln?_

_Wir befürchten es, aber wir versuchen, sie oft hierher einzuladen und ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie dazugehören. so ist die Versuchung nicht so groß. Weißt du, ich glaube, von uns allen bist du derjenige, der sie am ehesten dazu bringen könnte, mit uns auf einer Seite zu kämpfen, wegen deines Status als ‚Junge der lebt'._

Harry, der Morgenstern, hatte es inzwischen geschafft, höher zu fliegen. Zur Sicherheit blieb Nachtstern in seiner Nähe.

_Ich bin nicht mehr Harry Potter! Ich bin nicht mehr Dumbledores Vorzeigejunge und auch kein ‚Junge der lebt'. Hoffentlich begreifen die Zauberer das schnell, denn ich gehöre nicht mehr zu ihnen. _

Merlin und Nachtstern zwinkerten sich zu.

_Morgenstern, wir werden dir alles beibringen, was du für das Kommende wissen musst_, meinte Ersterer. _Wie alle werde ich auch dich in der stablosen und der stillen Magie unterrichten. Sonnenuntergang wird dir weitere Verteidigungs- und Angriffszauber beibringen und Nachtstern zeigt dir Kampftechniken, sowohl mit Magie und dem Schwert, als auch in Falkenform. Sternennacht und Saphirauge, du lernst beide heute noch kennen, übernehmen Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde. _

_Aber jetzt gibt es erst mal Frühstück! Harry, du bist wirklich ein Naturtalent, du hast dich ohne Hilfe verwandelt und auch noch allein fliegen gelernt, das ist Wahnsinn! Muss wohl am Vater liegen…_, meinte Nachtstern lachend, bevor er sich zusammen mit Merlin und Harry zurückverwandelte.

Es roch schon lecker nach Rührei und Speck, das Sturmwind zubereitet hatte. Alle verwandelten sich zurück und begrüßten Harry in ihren Reihen.

Schneesturm stellte ihm ihre Schwester Yael vor, Feuerflügel, weil ihre Flügel rötlich waren. Wie er die ganzen Werfalken um sich herum sah, merkte er, dass er nie wieder allein kämpfen müsste. Die Hochlandfalken standen geschlossen hinter ihm, das wusste er.

So, ich hab hier mal eine Liste der Hochländer gemacht, die in diesem Kapitel vorkommen, damit ihr nicht komplett verwirrt seid von den ganzen Namen. Ich werde die Liste in jedem Kapitel aktualisieren.

Harry – Morgenstern (m): goldenes Gefieder, 16 Jahre

Shira – Schneesturm (w): strahlend weißes Gefieder, 16 Jahre

Yael – Feuerflügel (w): braunes Gefieder mit rötlichen Flügeln; Shiras Zwillingsschwester, 16 Jahre

Sirius – Nachtstern (m): nachtschwarzes Gefieder, 35 Jahre

Merlin – Falkenauge (m): braun-weißes Gefieder, 1077 Jahre

Feuerstern (m): rötliches Gefieder, 248 Jahre; Vater von Shira und Yael

Bernsteinfeder (w): bernsteinbraunes Gefieder, 320 Jahre; Mutter von Shira und Yael

Sonnenuntergang (w): orange-braunes Gefieder, 737 Jahre

Sturmwind (m): sturmgraues Gefieder, 532 Jahre; Gefährte von Sonnenuntergang

Nebelwolke (w): hellgraues Gefieder, 470 Jahre


	6. Wer suchet der findet!

Ganorida: Hey, du bist die Erste! Danke :-)

Sirius76: Harry wird noch viel lernen, keine Sorge ;-D

Beim Frühstück musterte Morgenstern seine Gefährten genauer. Seltsamerweise hatte keiner von ihnen einen Zaubererumhang an; alle trugen nur Jeans und T-Shirts. Sie sahen abgerissen aus, kein Wunder, wenn sie keine Arbeit fanden. Offenbar hatten die meisten es auch schon lange aufgegeben.

Alle hatten markante, engelsgleiche Gesichtszüge, und, was Morgenstern auffiel, kein einziger außer eben Merlin trug einen Bart. Auch bei Nachtstern hatte er noch nie einen gesehen. Frauen wie Männer waren alle sehr hoch gewachsen und athletisch gebaut. Man konnte wegen der langen Haare und der wenigen körperlichen Unterschiede bei manchen kaum sehen, welches Geschlecht sie hatten.

Nach dem Frühstück verschwand Morgenstern in seinem Zimmer. Ihm hingen Dudleys Elefantenklamotten zum Hals heraus. Die Länge war zwar aufgrund seines zurzeit sehr starken Wachstums inzwischen in Ordnung, aber der Umfang passte nicht zu seiner Statur. Er schaffte es, sie mit Magie etwas enger zu machen und reparierte auch gleich die abgewetzten Stellen und Löcher in seinen Jeans und Turnschuhen. Morgenstern besah sich sein Werk. Ja, das ging, doch er würde trotzdem bald mal einen kleinen Ausflug in den nächsten Klamottenladen unternehmen.

Jetzt musste er nur noch etwas für seine Haare machen. Er ging ins Bad, stellte sich vor den Spiegel und betrachtete sich kurz. Auch seine eigenen engelsgleichen Gesichtszüge waren markanter geworden. Harry holte den Zauberstab heraus. Da fielen ihm plötzlich Merlins Worte ein, dass er stablose Magie lernen würde. Warum es nicht gleich mal versuchen? Er deutete mit der rechten Hand auf sein Hexennest, das sich Frisur schimpfte, und murmelte den Zauberspruch. Nichts passierte. Morgenstern versuchte es nochmal, wieder ohne Erfolg.

‚Hm, wohl etwas überschätzt', dachte er und versuchte es wieder, diesmal mit Zauberstab. Er ließ seine Haare so lang wachsen, dass sie ihm ungefähr bis zur Mitte des Rückens reichten. Sie sahen gleich viel besser aus und waren endlich mal richtig glatt. Nun ging er in sein Zimmer, weil dort mehr Platz war, verwandelte sich und zupfte sich eine seiner goldenen Federn heraus. Nach der Rückverwandlung befestigte er sie mit einem Zauber in seinen Haaren, damit sie nicht abgehen konnte. Als er wieder in den Spiegel sah, erkannte er sich selbst kaum wieder. Die goldene Feder in seinem rabenschwarzen Haar sah wunderschön aus. Er wirkte jetzt viel älter, eher wie 20 als wie 16. Grinsend dachte er an Ron und Hermine und daran, was sie wohl sagen würden, wenn sie ihn jetzt sähen. Er beschloss, ihnen heute Abend zu schreiben. Vielleicht würden ihre Briefe in Zukunft gnädigerweise etwas weniger rätselhaft ausfallen.

Als alles erledigt war, ging er nach draußen, wo er Schneesturm und Feuerflügel traf. Ein schwarzer Falke, in dem er Sirius erkannte, landete neben ihm auf einem Ast und begutachtete ihn. Dann zog er sich eine seiner eigenen Federn heraus, verwandelte sich zurück und reichte sie ihm grinsend.

„Hier, für dich. Man soll sich ja eigentlich nicht mit fremden Federn schmücken, aber ich denke, in deinem Fall können wir eine Ausnahme machen. Schade, man sieht sie ja kaum..."

Harry dankte ihm erfreut und benutzte den gleichen Zauber wie vorher, um die Feder in seinem Haar zu befestigen. Nachtstern hatte sich bereits wieder in die Lüfte erhoben.

„Wow, du musst ihm wirklich viel bedeuten", meinte Yael staunend. „Die Feder eines anderen ist ein wertvolles Geschenk, oft nur zwischen Familienmitgliedern, sehr engen Freunden oder Geliebten."

„Ich sehe schon, ich muss noch sehr viel über uns lernen", meinte Morgenstern, dem schon wieder der Kopf schwirrte.

„Ja, und damit kannst du ja gleich anfangen", ertönte Merlins Stimme hinter ihm. Der älteste aller Gestaltwandler kam gerade zur Tür raus.

„Was mir beim Frühstück aufgefallen ist", fiel Harry ein, „kein einziger außer dir hatte einen Bart. Woran liegt das?"

„Nachdem ich mich zum ersten Mal verwandelt habe", erklärte Merlin, „stellte ich fest, dass mein Bartwuchs plötzlich aufgehört hatte, dafür meine Haare aber schneller wuchsen. Bei meinen Nachkommen war es auch so. Werfalken haben einfach keinen Bartwuchs, warum, weiß ich leider nicht. Mein Bart ist also schon über 1000 Jahre alt", schloss er schmunzelnd.

„Krass. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was ich wissen sollte? Nachtstern hat mir schon erzählt, dass wir große Geschwindigkeiten auf Lager sowie eine höhere Körpertemperatur haben und nicht altern wegen den Verwandlungen."

„Das ist ja schon einiges. Sieh her!" Merlin zückte einen Dolch und schnitt sich damit in die Handfläche. Die Wunde hörte nach drei Sekunden auf zu bluten und schloss sich. Zwei Minuten später war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Harry starrte verblüfft Merlins Hand an und streckte seine eigene aus. „Darf ich?"

Merlin reichte ihm den Dolch und Morgenstern schnitt sich in die Hand. Bei ihm schloss sich die Wunde genauso rasch. „Verheilen Verletzungen immer so schnell bei uns?"

„Ja. Selbst wenn du ein Bein verlieren würdest, innerhalb einer Stunde wäre es wieder nachgewachsen. Bei Knochenbrüchen geht es auch so schnell, allerdings besteht da die Gefahr, dass die Knochen schief zusammenwachsen, wenn man sie nicht rechtzeitig in die richtige Position bringt."

„Wahnsinn. Haben wir noch mehr solche Fähigkeiten?"

„Nun, wir können uns außerdem – das hast du schon bemerkt – in Falkengestalt durch Telepathie verständigen. Allerdings muss man sich dafür kennen, bzw. schon mal gesehen haben. Die Entfernung spielt dabei keine Rolle. Wenn du jetzt in Neuseeland wärst, könntest du mich in Falkenform trotzdem genauso deutlich verstehen, als würden wir nebeneinander fliegen.

Einen großen Nachteil haben wir allerdings: Wir können nicht apparieren, auch nicht in Menschengestalt. Warum das so ist, darüber können wir nur Vermutungen anstellen. Ich nehme an, es liegt an dem riesigen Falken, den wir in uns tragen und der einfach zu groß zum Apparieren ist. Wenn es mal wirklich schnell gehen muss, nehmen wir eben Portschlüssel."

Morgenstern nickte und stellte die nächste Frage: „Als ich mir vorhin die Haare wachsen ließ, wollte ich es zuerst zauberstablos probieren, aber es hat nicht geklappt. Wie macht man das denn?"

„Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären", schmunzelte Falkenauge. „Komm mit."

Sie gingen ein Stück in den Wald und setzten sich auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm.

„Weißt du, Morgenstern, beim Zaubern muss der Zauberer die Magie, die ihm innewohnt, sammeln, um sie dann zu benutzen. Normalerweise macht das der Zauberstab für dich automatisch. Die Magie wird ganz von selbst in den Stab gelenkt und dann kann man seinen Zauber ohne weitere Dinge, die man beachten muss, ausführen.

Bei der stablosen Zauberei musst du die Magie jedoch selber sammeln und in einen bestimmten Punkt deines Körpers lenken, zum Beispiel in die Spitze deines Zeigefingers. Das heißt, du musst die Magie in dir erst mal spüren, um das tun zu können."

„Aber wie finde ich sie?"

„Durch Meditieren. Setz dich ganz bequem im Schneidersitz hin und schließ die Augen."

Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen.

„An welchem Ort hältst du dich am liebsten auf?", fragte Merlin zusammenhanglos.

„In Hogwarts, glaub ich", erwiderte Harry etwas verwirrt von der Frage.

„Gut. Stell dir vor, _du_ wärst das Schloss. Und jetzt suche darin deine Magie!"

Morgenstern stellte sich Hogwarts genau vor. Den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, die Große Halle, den Astronomieturm…

Und urplötzlich stand er in der Eingangshalle. Verblüfft schaute er sich um. Das Tor hinter ihm stand offen, wodurch er einen Blick auf die Ländereien erhaschen konnte. Er drehte sich wieder um und sah in die Große Halle, die genauso aussah wie immer, allerdings war nicht ein einziger Mensch im Raum.

Harry stieg die Treppe in den ersten Stock hoch. Er schaute in jedes Klassenzimmer, obwohl ihm nicht ganz klar war, wonach er eigentlich suchte. Als er jedoch in die Nähe der Bibliothek kam, sah er auf einmal ein fernes Licht. Ohne sich weiter um seine Suche zu kümmern, ging er auf das Licht zu, das sich in der Nähe des Zauberkunstkorridors befand. Harry sah in den Raum hinein, aus dem das Licht herausstrahlte. Eine strahlend helle schnatzgroße goldene Kugel schwebte in der Mitte des Raumes. Er betrat das Zimmer und ging vorsichtig auf die Kugel aus Licht zu, die sich auf ihn zubewegte und in seine Brust trat.

Morgenstern schlug die Augen auf. Er saß noch in genau derselben Position wie vorher da, doch Merlin war weg. Da bemerkte er, dass die Sonne jetzt viel weiter südlich stand als vorher. Er musste mindestens zwei Stunden meditiert haben! Dennoch, jetzt fühlte er sich irgendwie … vollkommener. Da erblickte er fünf Meter entfernt einen Stein. Er streckte die Hand aus und rief ihn mit _Accio _zu sich, doch der Stein bewegte sich nicht. Morgenstern schloss wieder die Augen und suchte nach dem Magiestrom in seinem Innern.

Plötzlich spürte er in sich etwas pulsieren, etwas, das eine große Macht ausstrahlte. Harry „griff" danach und schaffte es, die Macht – seine Magie – erst in die rechte Hand und dann in die Fingerspitze zu lenken. Er zeigte auf den Stein.

„Accio!"

Der Stein flog direkt in seine ausgestreckte Hand.

Zur selben Zeit im Grimmauldplatz 12:

Ron und Hermine saßen mit Ginny im Zimmer der Mädchen und unterhielten sich, als Molly hereinkam. „Ron, Hermine, Dumbledore möchte euch sprechen. Er wartet im Salon."

Die beiden sahen sich erstaunt an. Was konnte ausgerechnet Dumbledore von ihnen wollen?

Als sie in den Salon kamen, stand der Schulleiter vor dem Stammbaum der Blacks und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Sobald er sie bemerkte, drehte er sich um, setzte sich in einen der inzwischen rot-goldenen Sessel und bedeutete ihnen, es ihm gleichzutun.

„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, also kommen wir gleich zur Sache. Wisst ihr, wohin Sirius Harry gebracht hat?"

Hermine erinnerte sich daran, dass Sirius zu einer Gruppe von Werfalken gehörte, die sich Hochland-Clan nannte. Wahrscheinlich lebten sie – wie der Name schon sagte – im schottischen Hochland. Bestimmt hatte er Harry dorthin gebracht. Doch irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es besser wäre diese Vermutung für sich zu behalten.

„Nein, Professor", antwortete sie daher, „keiner der beiden hat irgendetwas in diese Richtung angedeutet."

Unauffällig stupste sie Ron mit der Fußspitze an, als dieser schon den Mund aufmachen wollte. Ron sah sie erstaunt an, war aber still.

„Das ist bedauerlich", murmelte Dumbledore enttäuscht. „Würdet ihr es mir bitte mitteilen, falls ihr Nachricht von ihm bekommt, wo er steckt?"

„Warum sollten wir das tun?", fragte Ron misstrauisch. Er hatte gewusst, dass Harry sich verwandelt hatte, weil er auf Dumbledore sauer war, aber jetzt bekam er auch eine Ahnung davon, _warum_. Offenbar mischte sich Dumbledore etwas zu oft in Harrys Leben ein.

Dumbledore sah die beiden überrascht an. Mit Einspruch hatte er anscheinend gar nicht gerechnet.

„Wir müssen auf Harry aufpassen! Wenn er sich außerhalb mein… unserer Reichweite befindet, könnte er von Voldemort entführt werden oder sogar zu ihm überlaufen!", versuchte er die beiden Teenager von der Richtigkeit seiner Forderung zu überzeugen.

Hermine schnaubte verächtlich. „Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass _Harry_ auf Voldemorts Seite wechseln würde? Voldemort hat seine Eltern ermordet! Und wegen einer Entführung müssen wir uns garantiert auch keine Sorgen machen, solange Sirius in seiner Nähe ist."

„Wir werden Sie auf gar keinen Fall informieren, sollten wir Harrys Aufenthaltsort erfahren. Ich kann sehr gut verstehen, dass er sauer wird, wenn Sie sich so unverschämt in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen!", setzte Ron noch eins obendrauf.

Dumbledore sah sie wütend an. „Ich hatte eigentlich vor, euch beide zu Vertrauensschülern zu machen, aber nach _diesem_ Auftritt könnt ihr das vergessen!" Damit rauschte er aus dem Raum und ließ zwei aufgebrachte Jugendliche zurück.

„Wir müssen Harry sofort schreiben!", sagte Hermine eindringlich zu Ron gewandt. „Er darf uns auf gar keinen Fall verraten, wo er sich aufhält! Dumbledore ist ein begnadeter Legilimentiker, er könnte uns die Information innerhalb von Sekunden entreißen."

Ron nickte nur, er war noch viel zu geschockt von Dumbledores Forderung, ihren Freund zu verraten. Die beiden gingen nach oben, um Pigwidgeon zu suchen.

Morgenstern hatte noch weitere Zauber ohne Zauberstab versucht. Er wusste zwar jetzt, wie es ging, doch musste er für jeden Zauber seine Magie neu hervorholen und in seine Hand lenken, was große Konzentration forderte. Dennoch fiel es ihm mit jedem Mal leichter, kleinere Zauber ohne Stab auszuführen. Als er jedoch den Patronus versuchte, kam nur silberner Rauch.

„Du wirst lange üben müssen, bevor du solche schwierigen Zauber ohne Zauberstab genauso gut ausführen kannst wie mit.", ertönte da eine Stimme über seinem Kopf.

Nachtstern musste ihn schon eine ganze Weile beobachtet haben, denn er lag bequem auf einem Ast über Harrys Kopf und sah vergnügt zu ihm runter. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich schon während seiner Meditation dort hingepflanzt.

Morgenstern überlegte, ob er wütend sein sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Der Tag war viel zu schön für sowas. Er sprang er in die Luft, hielt sich an dem Ast fest und zog sich neben Sirius hoch. Eine Weile blickten sie schweigend in die herrliche Berglandschaft.

„Glaubst du, Dumbledore versucht herauszufinden, wo ich bin?", fragte Harry unvermittelt.

„Darauf kannst du wetten. Wahrscheinlich hat er sogar schon Ron und Hermine ausgefragt, ob sie wissen, wo ich mit dir hingeflogen bin."

„Hm. Ob sie es ihm wohl sagen würden, wenn sie es wüssten?", sinnierte Morgenstern.

In diesem Moment tauchte eine winzige Eule auf, in der er Pigwidgeon erkannte. Dieser trug wie immer einen für ihn viel zu großen Brief, auf dem Harry die Schrift seiner besten Freunde erkannte. Neugierig öffnete er ihn, während Nachtstern versuchte, Pig zu beruhigen, der ganz stolz auf sich war, weil er seinen Auftrag ordnungsgemäß erledigt hatte.

„Tja, damit wäre diese Frage wohl geklärt. Ron und Hermine würden es ihm _nicht_ sagen", fasste er den Inhalt trocken zusammen. Sirius hob eine Augenbraue, woraufhin der Stern des Morgens ihm den Brief reichte.

_Lieber Harry!_

_Dumbledore hat uns heute gefragt, ob wir wüssten, wo du bist. Als er eine negative Antwort bekam, verlangte er von uns, es ihm sofort zu erzählen, falls du es uns mitteilst. Harry, du darfst uns auf keinen Fall erzählen, wo du bist, mit Legilimentik kann er es sofort herausfinden. Wir haben das Gefühl, er versucht, dich unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen, warum, ist uns selber noch nicht ganz klar. Er hat sogar behauptet, er wollte uns zu Vertrauensschülern machen, aber wir sind uns einig, dass wir unter so einem Schulleiter sowieso keine werden wollen. _

_Ansonsten geht es uns ganz gut hier, es ist nur etwas langweilig ohne dich. Du warst ja kaum einen Tag hier und bist schon wieder abgehauen! Das geht ja mal gar nicht ^^_

_Wir hoffen, es geht dir gut dort, wo du bist!_

_Bis bald,_

_Ron und Hermine_

„Du hast die treuesten Freunde, die man sich vorstellen kann, weißt du das? Gib gut auf sie acht!", sagte Nachtstern leise.

Zum Mittagessen zeigte Sirius seinem Patensohn, wie man jagte. Harry bemühte sich, den Hirsch so schnell wie möglich zu töten, damit er wenigstens nicht leiden musste. Anschließend setzten sie sich auf einer Lichtung ins Gras und grillten das Fleisch. Es schmeckte köstlich.

Nach einem kleinen Verdauungsflug, bei dem Harry Sirius eine seiner Federn schenkte, was diesen sehr rührte, übten sie Sturzflüge in den See. Morgenstern hatte sich noch nie so frei gefühlt. Natürlich, auch bei einem Besenflug war es, als ob man sämtliche Sorgen auf dem Boden zurücklassen würde, doch dieses Gefühl der grenzenlosen Freiheit war noch tausendmal stärker, wenn man selber flog.

Da kamen drei weitere Falken auf sie zugeflogen, zwei davon kannte Harry noch nicht. Der dritte war Sturmwind, er erkannte ihn sofort, obwohl er ihn bisher nur in Menschengestalt kennengelernt hatte. Die anderen beiden waren Frauen, eine hatte schwarzes Gefieder, in dem immer wieder vereinzelt weiße Federn zu sehen waren, die andere trug ein blaugraues Federkleid zur Schau.

Die beiden stellten sich als Sternennacht und Saphirauge vor. Es waren diejenigen, die ihm Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde näher bringen würden. Nach kurzer Begrüßung flogen Sternennacht und Morgenstern Seite an Seite zu einer Höhle in der Felswand, wo sie sich zurückverwandelten. Als Harry sich umsah, entdeckte er mehrere Kessel und Zaubertrankzutaten und stöhnte.

Ein glockenhelles Lachen ertönte. Erstaunt sah er sich nach Sternennacht um, die sein Stöhnen offenbar richtig gedeutet hatte: „Ich sehe schon, du hast wohl schlechte Erfahrungen mit Zaubertränken gemacht?"

„Hm. Und mit Zaubertränkelehrern", brummte Morgenstern.

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir nicht ungerechtfertigt Punkte abziehen!", meinte sie lächelnd und warf ihr schwarzes Haar zurück. „Also gut, fangen wir an."

Liste der Gestaltwandler:

Harry – Morgenstern (m): goldenes Gefieder, 16 Jahre

Shira – Schneesturm (w): strahlend weißes Gefieder, 16 Jahre

Yael – Feuerflügel (w): braunes Gefieder mit rötlichen Flügeln; Shiras Zwillingsschwester, 16 Jahre

Sirius – Nachtstern (m): nachtschwarzes Gefieder, 35 Jahre

Merlin – Falkenauge (m): braun-weißes Gefieder, 1077 Jahre

Feuerstern (m): rötliches Gefieder, 248 Jahre; Vater von Shira und Yael

Bernsteinfeder (w): bernsteinbraunes Gefieder, 320 Jahre; Mutter von Shira und Yael

Sonnenuntergang (w): orange-braunes Gefieder, 737 Jahre

Sturmwind (m): sturmgraues Gefieder, 532 Jahre; Gefährte von Sonnenuntergang

Nebelwolke (w): hellgraues Gefieder, 470 Jahre

Sternennacht (w): schwarzes Gefieder mit vielen einzelnstehenden weißen Federn, 115 Jahre

Saphirauge (w): blaugraues Gefieder, in Menschengestalt saphirblaue Augen, 906 Jahre


	7. Silberschweif

Tage vergingen und Wochen. Durch seine Gefährten lernte Morgenstern mehr als in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben. Die stablose Magie beherrschte er inzwischen fast perfekt, er konnte seine Magie nun auch in die andere Hand lenken und sogar in seine Augen. Das war besonders praktisch, denn so brauchte er das Zielobjekt nur anzuschauen, ohne sich Sorgen zu machen, dass er nicht traf. Allerdings gab es keinen Lichtstrahl, wenn er „aus den Augen zauberte" und zum Beispiel einen Schockzauber sprach. Harry fand das schade, denn _damit_ hätte er Rauschebart mal richtig erschreckt!

Nach und nach schaffte er es sogar, mit beiden Händen zugleich zu zaubern, dabei aber zwei verschiedene Zauber auszuführen. Von Sonnenuntergang hatte er ziemlich viele neue Flüche und Zauber gelernt, von denen manche auch zur Dunklen Magie gehörten und sicher nicht ganz legal waren, doch er sagte sich, wenn er seine Eltern rächen wollte, konnte er Voldemort nicht mehr mit einem _Expelliarmus_ angreifen, wie er es auf dem Friedhof getan hatte.

Nachtstern hatte ihn nicht nur im Flug-, sondern sogar im Schwertkampf unterwiesen. Sie hatten für Harry ein Schwert im Familienverlies der Potters gefunden, als sie es ein paar Wochen nach seiner ersten Verwandlung für sicher genug befunden hatten, mal wieder unter Leute zu gehen. Nachtstern hatte einen Tarnzauber benutzt als sie durch die Winkelgasse spaziert waren, sodass ihn niemand erkannt hatte. Auch Harry hörte keine „Seht-mal-da-ist-Harry-Potter!"-Rufe, dazu hatte er sich körperlich einfach zu sehr verändert.

Natürlich hatten die Leute sie trotzdem als Werfalken erkannt und waren ängstlich zur Seite gewichen, doch daran hatten sich die beiden Gestaltwandler nicht weiter gestört. Seelenruhig waren sie nach Gringotts gegangen, wo Morgenstern von den Kobolden den Schlüssel zum Verlies seiner Familie bekommen hatte. Er fand darin auch viele Bücher, die wertvolles Wissen enthielten, und nahm sie gleich alle mit. Sirius räumte unterdessen sein gesamtes eigenes Verließ leer und kündigte es. Wie er Harry später erklärte, konnte das Ministerium nach 15 Jahren das Vermögen eines lebenslang verurteilten Askaban-Häftlings für sich beanspruchen, was er natürlich verhindern wollte.

Nach ein paar Drohungen von Seiten Nachtsterns an die Kobolde, niemandem etwas von ihren heutigen Aktivitäten zu verraten, machten sie eine kleine Tour nach Muggel-London, wo Harry Dudleys Klamotten endlich gegen richtige Kleidung eintauschte.

Der Unterricht von Sternennacht in Zaubertränken schlug ebenfalls sehr gut an. Er wusste vermutlich inzwischen mehr als selbst Snape über verschiedene Zutaten und Brauweisen. Und zweimal pro Woche nahm Saphirauge ihn, Schneesturm und Feuerflügel mit in den Wald und zeigte ihnen die verschiedenen Kräuter und ihre Wirkungsweisen.

Merlin brachte ihm auch Legilimentik und Okklumentik bei. Da Morgenstern eine sehr große magische Begabung hatte, lernte er sehr schnell und konnte bald erkennen, wenn jemand böse Absichten hatte oder ihn anlog – vorausgesetzt natürlich, der Andere beherrschte keine Okklumentik. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht sogar in Dumbledores Geist eindringen könnte.

Das lustigste aber war und blieb Nachtsterns Unterricht. Sie hatten sogar schon geübt, sich auf fliegenden Besen und Hippogreifen zu duellieren. Einmal hatte Sirius sogar einen Teppich verhext. Natürlich war er nach Harrys Schrumpfzauber, den dieser auf das Flugobjekt gesprochen hatte, im See gelandet.

Sie hatten auch Verwandlungszauber geübt. Nachtstern hatte ihm gezeigt, wie nützlich das sein konnte, als er einmal einen Stock nach einem Wildschwein warf und ihn im Flug in einen Speer verwandelte, der das Wildschwein glatt durchdrang und an die nächste Fichte nagelte. „Stell dir einmal vor, du machst das in einer Schlacht. Das wäre _die_ Überraschung schlechthin", meinte er trocken, während er den Speer herauszog und das Wildschwein zu häuten begann.

Obgleich Harry mit Ron und Hermine in regem Briefkontakt stand (die Nachrichten waren allerdings verschlüsselt), lernte er auch seine Falkengefährten besser kennen, vor allem Feuerflügel und Schneesturm. Schneesturm… immer, wenn er an sie dachte oder sie sah, kribbelte es in seinem Bauch. Zum ersten Mal hatte er es an jenem Morgen Ende September gespürt, an dem er sehr früh aufgewacht war und eine Morgenrunde gedreht hatte. Er war gerade mitten in einem Sturzflug gewesen, als er einen wunderschönen Gesang hörte. [Youtube: watch?v=2k5_MAJgUaE] (A/N: Ich konnte es nicht direkt verlinken, sorry!)

Natürlich war er dem Gesang nachgeflogen und hatte Shira auf einem Felsvorsprung entdeckt. Noch nie hatte er jemanden so schön singen gehört, Dumbledore und seine Hogwartshymne eingeschlossen. Als sie fertig war, war er neben ihr gelandet und hatte sich zu ihr gesetzt.

„Du singst wunderschön."

„Danke."

Harry sah sie verstohlen von der Seite an. Ihm war noch nie aufgefallen, wie schön sie war, doch jetzt, in der Morgensonne (‚Das wäre auch ein passender Name für sie gewesen', dachte er amüsiert) hatte er das Gefühl, sie zum ersten Mal richtig wahrzunehmen. Sie waren vorher schon gute Freunde geworden, doch jetzt empfand er plötzlich ganz neue Gefühle für sie.

Harry schmunzelte, als er an jenen Morgen dachte. Sie waren inzwischen ein Paar geworden. Shira war seine erste feste Freundin, denn Cho hatte er schon lange beiseite geschoben.

Eines Morgens im Dezember, in Hogwarts hatten die Weihnachtsferien begonnen, saßen sie gerade faul am See und grillten einen von Eiskristall erlegten Hirsch zum Frühstück, da tauchte plötzlich eine etwas hochnäsig aussehende Schleiereule auf. Sie ließ einen Brief vor Nachtstern fallen, der ihn auffing und durchlas. Er erstarrte. Dann prüfte er ihn mit einem uralten, bei den Menschen vergessenen Zauber auf den Wahrheitsgehalt.

„Sirius, was ist los?", fragte Morgenstern alarmiert.

„Es gab eine erneute Verwandlung", erklärte dieser tonlos.

„Schon wieder?", kam es verblüfft von Echonebel.

„Naja, es ist etwas…delikat. Ihr wisst, dass ich mich vor etwa 20 Jahren von meiner Familie losgesagt habe. Dieser Brief ist von meiner jüngsten Cousine, Narzissa Malfoy. Ihr Sohn Draco, er ist ungefähr so alt wie Morgenstern, hat sich gerade eben verwandelt, als sein Vater ihn zu einem Todessertreffen mitnehmen wollte. Er hat wohl von ihm verlangt, ebenfalls einer zu werden. Narzissa wollte allerdings nicht, dass Draco ein Todesser wird."

„Aber Draco wollte einer werden", dachte Harry laut.

„Genau. Es kam zum Streit zwischen Mutter und Sohn und den Rest kennen wir ja alle aus eigener Erfahrung. Lucius ist gerade bei Voldemort und erstattet ihm Bericht über diese…Begebenheit."

„Und Narzissa möchte nicht, dass ihr Sohn gezwungen wird, in Voldemorts Reihen als Werfalke zu kämpfen, weshalb sie dir geschrieben hat um dich zu bitten, ihn, auch wenn es gegen seinen Willen ist, so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit zu bringen, stimmt's?", vermutete Sternennacht.

„So ist es. Habe ich eurer aller Einverständnis, ihn hierher zu bringen? So wie es aussieht, wird er lange brauchen, bis er merkt, dass wir ihn nicht auffressen wollen."

„Wir lassen keinen Werfalken im Stich, auch wenn er die richtige Seite erst finden muss. Außerdem können wir es nicht riskieren, dass Voldemort noch einen von unserer Art auf seiner Seite hat. Bring ihn ruhig her", meinte Merlin und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Gut, dann mach ich mich lieber gleich auf den Weg, solange Lucius noch bei Voldemort ist. Ihr könnt ja schon mal Anti-Ausbrechzauber auf den Wald legen."

Er machte sich einen Portschlüssel, weil es diesmal wirklich schnell gehen musste, und aktivierte ihn. Kaum stand er vor der Haustür von Malfoy Manor, wurde diese aufgerissen. Narzissa stürzte sich auf ihn und umarmte ihn so heftig, dass beide beinahe hingefallen wären.

„Zissa, ist ja schon gut", benutzte er ihren alten Spitznamen, „wo ist er denn?"

Seine Cousine, die er seit mindestens 15 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, zeigte auf eine Tür, die von der Eingangshalle wegführte. „Sei vorsichtig. Er will dem dunklen Lord unbedingt dienen, er würde es als Ehre empfinden. Aber ich werde nicht zusehen, wie mein einziger Sohn mordet und tötet und dann in Askaban landet!", schluchzte sie.

In dem Moment kam Draco nach unten. Er sah Nachtstern und stürzte sich auf ihn, während er sich verwandelte. Dieser aber machte nur einen Salto über den jungen Werfalken und ließ im Sprung einen verstärkten Schockzauber auf ihn losgehen. Er traf ihn in die Brust und Draco, immer noch in Falkengestalt, brach zusammen.

„Keine Sorge, Narzissa", beruhigte Sirius seine Cousine, „es war nur ein Schocker, der grad lange genug anhält, um ihn aus Voldemorts Reichweite wegzubringen. Braucht er irgendetwas noch ganz dringend?"

„Ja, warte, ich hole schnell seinen Koffer."

Zwei Minuten später kam sie wieder und levitierte Dracos Koffer vor sich her. Dann küsste sie ihren Sohn auf die Stirn. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mitkommen. Aber das geht nun mal nicht. Ich werde so tun als ob Draco geflohen ist. Dank meiner Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten wird der Dunkle Lord nicht merken, dass ich lüge."

„Wir wollen es hoffen. Wir geben unser Bestes, um Draco auf den richtigen Weg zu lenken. Wenn wir aber scheitern, haben wir keine andere Wahl als ihn gefangen zu halten, bis Riddle tot ist", meinte Nachtstern. Er drückte Narzissa schnell mit einem Arm an sich, dann ging der Portschlüssel los. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Kaum waren sie verschwunden, apparierten Voldemort und Lucius.

Sie landeten im Wald neben der Jägerhütte. Merlin und Sonnenuntergang eilten zu ihnen. Draco wachte gerade wieder auf, schien aber doch noch etwas orientierungslos zu sein.

Sie besahen sich den jungen Falken. Sein Gefieder war silbergrau und schimmerte im Sonnenlicht. „Wow", kommentierte Sonnenuntergang. „Seltene Farbe. Wie wär's mit Silberschweif?"

Merlin grinste, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst, als Draco es schaffte, sich zurückzuverwandeln. Er beschwor eine Decke für den jüngsten der Malfoys.

„Was zum Teufel wollt ihr von mir?", fauchte dieser wütend.

Merlin seufzte. „Draco, Nachtstern hier hat dich her gebracht, weil wir dich nicht in den Fängen Voldemorts sehen wollen."

„Was mischt ihr euch da ein? Ich wollte ihm dienen, ihm ein treuer Anhänger sein – "

„Und genau das können wir nicht zulassen. Wir werden nicht dulden, dass ein weiterer Werfalke uns in Verruf bringt. Zehn reichen.", meinte Nachtstern ruhig.

„Zehn? Ich dachte, er hätte schon 16 auf seiner Seite – ", begann Draco, hielt dann aber inne.

„16!? Wer sind die sechs anderen?", fragte Sonnenuntergang eindringlich.

„Kein Kommentar!", grinste Draco hämisch.

Falkenauge und Sonnenuntergang sahen sich an, während Nachtstern mit den Lippen das Wort „Scheiße" formte. „Fideliuszauber! Jetzt!", rief Merlin. Sie führten den Zauber auf den ganzen Wald mitsamt See aus, mit Merlin als Geheimniswahrer.

„Ich kann mir schon denken, wer drei der sechs sind.", meinte Nachtstern traurig. „Windschatten hat Schneefeuer und Funkelauge neulich so seltsame Blicke zugeworfen…Auf die Einzelgänger ist einfach kein Verlass!"

„Jetzt können wir es sowieso nicht mehr ändern", meinte Merlin. „Draco, wir haben Anti-Ausbrechzauber auf dieses Gebiet gelegt, du brauchst also gar nicht erst zu versuchen, abzuhauen."

Wütend explodierte Draco wieder und verschwand ungeschickt flatternd im Wald.

Harry suchte ihn am Abend, um ihm sein Zimmer zu zeigen und zum Abendessen zu rufen. Nach einer halben Stunde Suchen fand er ihn zusammengekauert in einem hohlen Baum am anderen Ufer des Sees. Harry seufzte. Er hatte Malfoy immer gehasst, doch nun, wo er sein Schicksal teilte, war das nicht mehr so einfach. Allein dadurch, dass sie beide Werfalken waren, verband sie etwas, was nicht so einfach zerstört werden konnte. Wie alle anderen Falken sah auch Morgenstern alle Artgenossen als Brüder und Schwestern an. Und wenn Malfoy einer war… Nun, er würde immerhin _versuchen_, ihn wie einen Bruder zu behandeln.

Er trat näher am den Baum heran und rief ihn leise, um die Tiere im Wald nicht aufzuschrecken.

„Hey, Draco! Es gibt jetzt Abendessen."

„Verpiss dich, Potter! Ich will mit dir und diesem Pack von Werfalken nichts zu tun haben! Und nenn mich nicht Draco, für dich bin ich immer noch Malfoy!"

Harry grinste. „Du hast dich gerade selber beleidigt, hast du das gemerkt? Und ich kann dich auch Silberschweif nennen, wenn dir das lieber ist. Den Namen hat dir Sonnenuntergang gegeben."

Draco alias Silberschweif sah ihn wütend an, rastete aber nicht aus. „Was nimmt sie sich heraus, mir so einen Namen zu geben? Ich gehöre nicht zu euch und will es auch nicht! Und jetzt geh!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich neben seinen Erzfeind. „Hör mal zu, Silberschweif. Bitte mach es dir nicht schwerer als es sowieso schon ist. Wir wollen dir helfen, verstehst du? Wir haben nicht vor, dich umzubringen, Ehrenwort. Wir bringen dir bei, wie du deine starken Gefühle und Instinkte kontrollieren kannst. Mir ging es auch viel besser, als ich nicht mehr bei jeder Kleinigkeit geplatzt bin."

„Wann hast du dich denn verwandelt?"

Morgenstern atmete auf, als er merkte, dass langsam ein normales Gespräch möglich wurde. „Vor fast fünf Monaten. Der Auslöser war ein Wutanfall, als ich gemerkt habe, dass Dumbledore mich nur manipuliert hatte und ich ihm als Mensch nie wirklich wichtig war."

„Schau an, Dumbledore ist wohl doch nicht so toll, wie Pottilein immer dachte."

Harry ging nicht auf die Provokation ein. „Dumbledore ist gegen Voldemort, aber das ist auch schon alles Gute an ihm. Seine Methoden, den Feind zu bekämpfen, kann ich nicht mehr gutheißen. Der Krieg hat mindestens vier Seiten: Dumbledore und seine Anhänger, Voldemort, das Ministerium und uns. Sei ehrlich, Draco: Wolltest du wirklich auf Voldemorts Seite kämpfen?"

„Ja! Es gibt keine größere Ehre."

„Keine größere Ehre als unschuldige und wehrlose Menschen zu quälen, zu foltern und umzubringen? Er wird dich zwingen, Menschen, Muggel wie Zauberer, zu verstümmeln und abzuschlachten. Willst du das wirklich?"

„Wenn es für ein ehrenwertes Ziel ist? Er wird die Zauberer wieder mächtig machen und den magischen Wesen Gleichberechtigung bringen."

„Dafür kämpfen wir auch. Aber überleg doch mal. Wenn Voldemort wirklich die Herrschaft über die Zauberer erlangt und alle Muggel und Muggelstämmigen tot sind, gibt es doch kaum noch Zauberer. Wir haben so wenige reinblütige Zauberer, dass es bald schon Inzucht wäre, wenn zwei Reinblüter einander heirateten. Das ist gar nicht gut für den Genpool, weißt du."

Draco dachte darüber nach. Potter hatte verdammt noch mal recht! So weit hatte er noch nie gedacht.

„Außerdem", fuhr Harry fort, „mag es sein, dass Voldemort Gleichberechtigung verspricht, aber letzten Endes sind seine Anhänger nur Mittel zum Zweck. Wenn er seine Ziele erreicht hat, wird es ihm egal sein, was mit ihnen passiert. Es sind leere Versprechen. Ihr denkt, ihr seid ihm wichtig, aber eigentlich seid ihr für ihn nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. In dieser Hinsicht unterscheidet sich Dumbledore von Voldemort kein bisschen."

Lange saßen sie nebeneinander und dachten nach. Schließlich streckte Draco seine Hand aus. Harry grinste und nahm sie.

„Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Silberschweif!"

„Wie heißt du denn eigentlich?"

„Morgenstern. Merlin meinte es passt…wegen meiner Gefiederfarbe."

Die beiden verwandelten sich und flogen – in Dracos Fall flatterten – zum Haus zurück.

Hochland-Clan:

Harry – Morgenstern (m): goldenes Gefieder, 16 Jahre

Shira – Schneesturm (w): strahlend weißes Gefieder, 16 Jahre

Draco - Silberschweif: silbergraues Gefieder

Yael – Feuerflügel (w): braunes Gefieder mit rötlichen Flügeln; Shiras Zwillingsschwester, 16 Jahre

Sirius – Nachtstern (m): nachtschwarzes Gefieder, 35 Jahre

Merlin – Falkenauge (m): braun-weißes Gefieder, 1077 Jahre

Feuerstern (m): rötliches Gefieder, 248 Jahre; Vater von Shira und Yael

Bernsteinfeder (w): bernsteinbraunes Gefieder, 320 Jahre; Mutter von Shira und Yael

Sonnenuntergang (w): orange-braunes Gefieder, 737 Jahre

Sturmwind (m): sturmgraues Gefieder, 532 Jahre; Gefährte von Sonnenuntergang

Nebelwolke (w): hellgraues Gefieder, 470 Jahre

Sternennacht (w): schwarzes Gefieder mit vielen einzelnstehenden weißen Federn, 115 Jahre

Saphirauge (w): blaugraues Gefieder, in Menschengestalt saphirblaue Augen, 906 Jahre

Echonebel (m): grauweißes Gefieder, 925 Jahre

Eiskristall (w): blauweißes Gefieder, 287 Jahre


	8. Hogsmeade

Hi, Hainbuche,

freut mich, dass dir meine Story gefällt :-)

Wie heißt denn die andere Geschichte? Wenn es um Gestaltwandler geht, bin ich immer sofort hellhörig, ich liebe dieses Thema!

* * *

_Lieber Harry,_

_danke für deinen Brief! Wir waren überrascht und haben uns gefreut, als wir hörten, dass du mit Shira zusammen bist und mit Draco Malfoy Frieden geschlossen hast. Wir haben ebenfalls eine welterschütternde Neuigkeit, um es mit deinen Worten auszudrücken: Wir sind ein Paar! Als Ron sich endlich getraut hat, mich zu fragen, ob ich mit ihm ausgehe, war ich so glücklich, dass ich ihm sogar bei seinem Verwandlungsaufsatz geholfen habe…_

_Dein Vorschlag, uns beim nächsten __Mal in Hogsmeade__ zu treffen, ist bei uns beiden auf große Begeisterung gestoßen. Das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenend__e ist am 11__. __März__. Wir freuen uns echt total darauf, dich wiederzusehen! Bring doch Shira mit! __Sagen wir__,__ um 10 Uhr morgens in den Drei Besen? Ach ja, stimmt, die fliegen ja noch im Tibet __durch die Gegend _:-)_ Dann lieber __im Eberkopf, da kann man wenigstens sicher sein, dass sich keine anderen Schüler da rumtreiben._

_Allerdings musst du dafür sorgen, dass dich __niemand__ erkennt__, unsere neue Lehrerin für __VgdDK, Professor Umbridge, ist__ nämlich__ total radikal, was Voldemorts Rückkehr betrifft. Wer auch nur ein Wort davon erwähnt, muss zwei Wochen nachsitzen. Und wir lernen auch nichts bei ihr! Gar nichts. Wir lesen immer nur dieses blöde Buch, rate mal wie es heißt! „Theorie der magischen Verteidigung für Anfänger". Für _ANFÄNGER! HALLO?! _Sie weigert sich, uns die Zauber und Flüche üben zu lassen! __Behauptet, wir bräuchten sie ja eh nicht__.__Was bildet die sich bloß ein, diese alte Vettel__?_

_So, jetzt geht's mir besser!_

_Ganz ehrlich, Harry, sei froh, dass du in diesem Schuljahr nicht in Hogwarts bist. _

_Viele liebe Grüße,_

_Ron & Hermine_

Harry ließ grinsend den Brief sinken. Die Beiden hatten sich doch kein bisschen verändert! Die ersten beiden Absätze hatte der Schrift zufolge Hermine geschrieben, Ron den Rest, das sah man ganz deutlich. Hermine hätte nie so ein Wort wie Vettel in den Mund genommen.

„Morgen, Shira", begrüßte er wenig später seine Freundin mit einem Kuss am Frühstückstisch. „Hast du Lust, nächsten Samstag Ron und Hermine kennenzulernen?"

„Shira grinste. „Auf jeden! Von wem du in so hohen Tönen schwärmst, den muss ich einfach mal getroffen haben! Ist der nächste Samstag ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende?"

„Ja, allerdings dürfen wir uns nicht zu erkennen geben, das wäre viel zu gefährlich. Am besten verkleiden wir uns als Schüler."

Wie es so ist, wenn man sehnlichst auf etwas wartet, verging die Zeit bis zum Samstag viel zu langsam. Wie immer trainierten und lernten sie auch in dieser Woche. Draco hatte sehr viel gelernt in den zweieinhalb Monaten seit seiner Verwandlung. Er und Harry waren sehr gute Freunde geworden, außerdem schien Yael ihn auch nicht gerade zu hassen…

Nachtstern ging regelmäßig zu den Ordenstreffen, um herauszufinden, was Voldemort plante. Er misstraute Dumbledore zwar, aber man konnte nicht leugnen, dass der alte Mann sehr gute und zuverlässige Informationsquellen hatte. Das war aber auch der einzige Grund, warum er noch nicht aus dem Orden ausgetreten war. Auf Fragen, die Morgenstern betrafen, antwortete er immer sehr ausweichend. Er sagte dem Alten weder, wo sie sich befanden, noch, dass sie nicht alleine waren.

Am Freitagabend war wieder eines dieser Treffen. Der ganze Orden war versammelt und wartete nur noch auf Snape. Remus und Sirius unterhielten sich leise miteinander über Harrys Fortschritte.

„…das ist echt der Wahnsinn, wie schnell der lernt. Du hättest seinen Flammenzauber von neulich sehen sollen!", schwärmte Sirius gerade, während Remus nur grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Echt mal, Sirius, gibt es eigentlich auch etwas, das der Junge noch nicht gelernt hat?"

„Warte mal…ja, stimmt, seine Animagusform hat er noch nicht so recht drin, aber ich wette, bis nächsten Monat hat er es geschafft. Ich bin gespannt, was es wird. Die Animagusform hängt ja vom Charakter ab."

„Ihr bringt ihm schon die ANIMAGUSTRANSFIGURATION bei? Wow. Ich meine, ok, du, James und die Ratte habt es ebenfalls im fünften Hogwartsjahr geschafft, sprich ihr wart in Harrys jetzigem Alter. Aber ihr habt 3 Jahre gebraucht, und Harry ist jetzt wie lange damit beschäftigt? Ein paar Monate? Wahnsinn!"

Sirius zuckte die Achseln. „Er hat eine sehr hohe magische Begabung. Ich glaube, in Hogwarts ist es ihm selbst nicht so aufgefallen, weil er es da nie so extrem wie jetzt nötig hatte, so viel wie möglich in sehr kurzer Zeit zu lernen. Es fällt erst jetzt auf."

„Schon erstaunlich, was in der Not alles zum Vorschein kommen kann, nicht wahr? Ich habe einmal – "

In diesem Moment kam Snape hereingestürmt. Er schien außer sich.

„Massenausbruch aus Askaban. Unter anderem sind Bellatrix, Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohow und Augustus Rookwood befreit worden", brachte er hervor. „Eigentlich kann man eher sagen, dass der Dunkle Lord Askaban eingenommen hat."

Kingsley erbleichte ... so gut man mit einer dunklen Haut eben bleich werden konnte.

„Fudge wird versuchen, das geheim zu halten. Wer hat eine Idee, wie man diese Gefahr der breiten Öffentlichkeit bekannt machen kann?"

„Ich seh schon", seufzte Dumbledore, „ich werde mal wieder den alten Trottel spielen, der nur Lügen erzählt."

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. ‚Den musst du gar nicht mehr spielen, Rauschebart', dachte er, ‚du bist es schon.' Laut sagte er: „Ich muss los. Ich warne Harry besser vor." ‚Und die anderen auch', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

So schnell wie möglich brachte er den Weg ins Hochland hinter sich.

Als der Rest des Hochland-Clans erfuhr, was geschehen war, wollten sie Schneesturm und Morgenstern nach Hogsmeade begleiten. „Nur zur Sicherheit", wie Merlin sagte. Keiner glaubte wirklich daran, dass Voldemort jetzt schon angreifen wollte, aber sicher war sicher. So kam es, dass am nächsten Tag am Himmel über Hogsmeade etliche Werfalken kreisten, jedoch so weit oben, dass niemand sie bemerkte. Harry und Shira, die sich in zwei von Harrys Hogwartsumhängen als Schüler ausgaben, setzten sich in den Eberkopf, um auf Ron und Hermine zu warten. Die beiden kamen kaum zwei Minuten später zur Tür herein und sahen sich um. Ihre Blicke blieben für einen Moment an Shira und Harry hängen, dann setzten sie sich an einen Nebentisch.

Die beiden Werfalken grinsten sich an. Harrys beste Freunde hatten ihn echt nicht wiedererkannt, so sehr hatte er sich verändert.

„Hey, ihr da", sagte Harry zu Ron und Hermine, „wartet ihr auf uns?"

Die Angesprochenen drehten sich um und sahen ihn an. „Nein, eigentlich ja nicht - ", setzte Hermine in einem ironischen Tonfall an, doch dann stockte sie und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Harry?"

„Bist _du _das?", fragte auch Ron, der ihn anstarrte.

„Nein, der Osterhase!", meinte Harry lachend.

Hermine und Ron waren verblüfft. _Das_ war also Harry jetzt. Wow. Er war noch mindestens einen halben Kopf größer als Ron, und das wollte schon etwas heißen. Seine muskulöse Gestalt war beeindruckend und seine Augen strahlten ohne Brille wie Smaragde. Am erstaunlichsten aber waren seine Haare, die ihm glatt und seidig bis zu den Ellenbogen reichten und in denen eine goldene, eine schwarze, eine silbergraue, eine braune und eine schneeweiße Feder hingen. Die Frau neben ihm passte perfekt zu ihm; sie hatte orientalische Gesichtszüge, lange schwarze Locken, in denen ebenfalls Federn hingen, darunter eine goldene. Beide trugen Hogwartsumhänge, vermutlich zur Tarnung. Sehr vernünftig.

Harry trat auf seine Freunde zu und schloss sie in die Arme. „Schön, euch wiederzusehen. Ich hab euch vermisst!"

Auch Shira trat auf sie zu und begrüßte sie. „Hi ihr Beiden, ich bin Shira, der Schneesturm. Morgenstern hat schon die ganze Woche total ungeduldig auf diesen Tag gewartet!"

„Morgenstern?"

„Mein Falkenname", erklärte Harry. „Eine Anspielung auf meine Gefiederfarbe."

Sie setzten sich und unterhielten sich lange über die aktuellen Ereignisse, sowohl in Hogwarts als auch außerhalb. Sie erzählten Ron und Hermine auch von der Übernahme Askabans durch Voldemort. Zu sagen, die Beiden waren vor den Kopf geschlagen wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen.

„Mir wäre wohler, wenn Dumbledore die Hogsmeade-Wochenende streichen würde", gestand Harry.

„Wollte er", erklärte Ron, „aber Umbridge, die sich ja zur Großinquisitorin erklärt hat, war dagegen. Klar, sie kennt ja seine Gründe und will Voldemorts Rückkehr vertuschen. Total dämlich, ich weiß."

„Das können die doch echt nicht machen!", fauchte Hermine wütend. „Ich meine, hier geht es doch um unser Leben, um die Existenz der Zaubererwelt! Da kann das Ministerium doch nicht einfach die offensichtlichsten Anzeichen ignorieren. Jederzeit kann Voldemort einen Anschlag befehlen!"

Wie aufs Stichwort ertönte in dem Moment draußen ein lauter Knall.

Harry und Shira sahen sich alarmiert an. Sie stürmten nach draußen und angesichts dessen, was sie sahen, fühlten sie sich veranlasst, ihre Magie zu sammeln; Zauberstäbe brauchten sie schon lange nicht mehr. Rund fünfzig Todesser griffen das Dorf von allen Seiten an. Manche kamen zu Fuß oder apparierten, einige flogen auf Besen heran.

Die Werfalken kamen in Sturzflügen vom Himmel und griffen die Todesser an, doch da tauchten plötzlich andere Falken auf, die offenbar auf der Seite der Todesser standen. Es entstand eine Luftschlacht zwischen den Hochlandfalken und den Dunklen. Shira und Harry verwandelten sich ebenfalls und stürzten sich in den Kampf.

Für die Beiden war es die erste Schlacht, doch sie kannten mit den Gegnern keine Gnade. Sie benutzten sowohl Magie als auch ihre Krallen und Schnäbel. Morgenstern tauchte unter einem dunkelbraunen Falken durch und machte einen Rückwärtssalto, während dem er dem Gegner mit seinen äußerst scharfen Krallen den Allerwertesten aufriss und die Flügel mit seinem Schnabel bearbeitete. Er kombinierte stille und stablose Magie und ließ einen sehr starken Reduktor los. Dem dunkelbraunen Werfalken brachen quasi sämtliche Knochen im Leib, er war viel zu überrascht von dem goldenen Falken gewesen, um sich gleich zu wehren. Hilflos trudelte er in die Tiefe und landete auf dem nach oben gerichteten Speer einer Brunnenstatue.

Die anderen dunklen Falken hatten Harry mittlerweile auch gesehen und hielten vor Überraschung einen Moment inne, was ein großer Fehler war. Die Hochländer freuten sich über die Ablenkung und fügten ihren überraschten Gegnern so viele und schwere Wunden zu, dass sie bald außer Gefecht waren und es vorzogen, den Rückzug anzutreten. Nachtstern ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, ihnen hinterherzujagen und noch ein paar saftige Flüche nachzuschicken.

Unterdessen waren die Todesser in die Häuser eingedrungen und folterten Männer, Frauen und Kinder. Die Werfalken verwandelten sich zurück und begannen, die Todesser unter Beschuss zu nehmen. Da sie zwar viel schneller waren und viel mehr und effektivere Flüche kannten als ihre Gegner, aber das Zahlenverhältnis sehr zu ihren Ungunsten stand, war der Kampf ausgewogen.

Plötzlich tauchte eine Gruppe von etwa 20 Auroren unter Kingsleys Führung auf, die sofort anfingen, die Todesser mit Schockzaubern zu befeuern. Einige griffen auch die Werfalken an, woraufhin Kingsley sie anbrüllte, der Gegner trüge schwarze Kapuzenumhänge. Der Kampf war schnell entschieden, die Todesser gefangen oder geflohen. Harry und Shira sahen sich erleichtert an, als sie sahen, dass ihren Gefährten nichts passiert war. Keiner der Falken hatte schwerwiegende Verletzungen davongetragen.

Unter den Menschen sah das schon anders aus. Mehrere Todesser waren tot und vier Auroren leicht verletzt. Ein Auror von etwa 40 Jahren war jedoch so schlimm getroffen worden, dass seine Bauchdecke aufgerissen war und die Organe hervorquollen. Er war bewusstlos, so bekam er wenigstens nichts mit von dieser Tortur.

Kingsley, der wie alle Auroren einen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs absolviert hattte, versuchte die riesige Wunde zu schließen, scheiterte aber. Eiskristall, die eine hervorragende Heilerin war, sprach einige alte Analysezauber und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Fluch, der ihn getroffen hat, war schwarze Magie. Das wird nicht einmal das St. Mungo-Hospital wieder hinbekommen. Wir könnten ihm zwar helfen, aber es wird wahrscheinlich sehr lange dauern, mindestens mehrere Wochen."

Kingsley sah sie dankbar an, doch er musste noch etwas loswerden. „Dave hasst Werfalken. Er hat mir sogar einmal gesagt, wenn er könnte, würde er jeden töten, der ihm über den Weg läuft."

Sonnenuntergang zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ändert er seine Meinung ja, obwohl ich das bei so fanatischen Menschen noch nie erlebt habe."

Kingsley nickte dankbar. „Wir begrüßen eure Hilfe sehr." Die anderen Auroren fingen jedoch an, auf ihn einzureden. „Sag mal, bist du blöd? Du kannst doch nicht einfach einen Auroren in die Pfoten dieser dreckigen Tiere geben! Die werden ihn umbringen! Das St- Mungo wird ihn auf jeden Fall wieder hinbekommen, das sagen die doch nur, damit sie ihn ungestraft sterben lassen können!"

Kingsley sah seine Kollegen wütend an. „Ich habe die schwarze Magie des Fluches ebenfalls gespürt. Wenn die Falken bereit sind, uns zu helfen, dann sollten wir lieber dankbar sein, statt sie zu beschimpfen!"

Eiskristall winkte ab. „Schon gut, es ist ja nicht so, als ob das das erste Mal gewesen wäre!"

Die Auroren disapparierten. Nachtstern, der bis zuletzt den flüchtenden Todesserfalken hinterhergejagt war, kam zurück und sah den verletzten Auror, dem Echonebel und Eiskristall gerade Erste Hilfe leisteten. Sie hatten ihn auf den Bauch gedreht, um die Verbände am Rücken besser befestigen zu können.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er hat so schwere Verletzungen, dass man ihn nur mit Hilfe der Alten Magie noch heilen kann. Dazu haben wir uns bereiterklärt.", erklärte Sturmwind ihm. „Wir müssen ihn in unser Versteck bringen."

„Bitte? Seid ihr bescheuert? Wenn er wieder gesund ist, verrät er seinen Kollegen alles über uns! Wir müssen danach mindestens seine Erinnerungen an unser Versteck aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen, sonst dauert es nach seiner Genesung noch genau zwei Stunden, und wir sind alle tot oder gefangen!"

Echonebel nickte widerwillig, während Eiskristall den Auroren wieder auf den Rücken drehte. Sirius blickte in dessen Gesicht und verengte die Augen.

Sie machten sich mit dem verletzten Auroren auf den Weg ins Hochland. Auch Harry folgte ihnen, nachdem er Ron und Hermine noch zwei goldene Federn zugesteckt hatte.

* * *

Dave Adams wachte am nächsten Morgen mit fürchterlichen Schmerzen im Brust- und Bauchbereich auf. Was war passiert? Der Kampf mit den Todessern in Hogsmeade! Richtig! Und ein paar dieser dreckigen Gestaltwandler waren auch dabei gewesen. Aber wo war er hier? Er schaffte es, die Augen zu öffnen und sah an die Decke. Als er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, wurden seine Schmerzen nur noch tausendmal schlimmer und er legte sich stöhnend wieder hin.

„Und, wie ist das Gefühl, zu wissen, dass man nur dank _Tieren_ um Haaresbreite dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen ist?"

Dave drehte vorsichtig den Kopf. Neben seinem Bett saß ein junger Mann auf einem Stuhl. Er trug keinen Zaubererumhang, sondern löchrige Jeans und ein zerrissenes dunkelgrünes T-Shirt. Seine etwas verfilzten schwarzen Locken, in denen Federn hingen, reichten ihm bis zu den Ellenbogen. Die grauen Augen sahen ihm mit der gleichen Verachtung entgegen, die Dave für ihn empfand, als er erkannte, dass dieser Mann ein Gestaltwandler sein musste. Das Gesicht kam ihm wage bekannt vor. Wo hatte er es schon mal gesehen?

* * *

Hochland-Clan:

Harry – Morgenstern (m): goldenes Gefieder, 16 Jahre

Shira – Schneesturm (w): strahlend weißes Gefieder, 16 Jahre

Draco – Silberschweif (m): silbergraues Gefieder

Yael – Feuerflügel (w): braunes Gefieder mit rötlichen Flügeln; Shiras Zwillingsschwester, 16 Jahre

Sirius – Nachtstern (m): nachtschwarzes Gefieder, 35 Jahre

Merlin – Falkenauge (m): braun-weißes Gefieder, 1077 Jahre

Feuerstern (m): rötliches Gefieder, 248 Jahre; Vater von Shira und Yael

Bernsteinfeder (w): bernsteinbraunes Gefieder, 320 Jahre; Mutter von Shira und Yael

Sonnenuntergang (w): orange-braunes Gefieder, 737 Jahre

Sturmwind (m): sturmgraues Gefieder, 532 Jahre; Gefährte von Sonnenuntergang

Nebelwolke (w): hellgraues Gefieder, 470 Jahre

Sternennacht (w): schwarzes Gefieder mit vielen einzelnstehenden weißen Federn, 115 Jahre

Saphirauge (w): blaugraues Gefieder, in Menschengestalt saphirblaue Augen, 906 Jahre

Echonebel (m): grauweißes Gefieder, 925 Jahre

Eiskristall (w): blauweißes Gefieder, 287 Jahre


	9. Stimmt es?

Der Mann drehte sich nach links zur Tür und sagte leise: „Eiskristall? Er ist jetzt wach."

Diese hörte ihn dank des scharfen Werfalkengehörs sofort und kam nach oben. Dave drehte den Kopf.

„Was mach ich hier, hä? Habt ihr mich entführt oder was? Wollt ihr mich jetzt töten?"

Der schwarzhaarige Werfalke legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss genervt die Augen. Dadurch konnte Dave einen Blick auf seine linke Halsseite unterhalb des Kinns werfen. Und erstarrte. Eine Nummer prangte dort. Eine, die er, Dave, diesem Mann eigenhändig eingebrannt hatte, kurz bevor dieser in die Hölle auf Erden geschickt worden war.

„Black! Du hier?", fauchte er entsetzt. „Was…was ist das hier? Ein Todesserlager?"

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Auror! Zwischen Todessern und Gestaltwandlern besteht immer noch ein himmelweiter Unterschied, genauso wie zwischen Todessern und Zauberern! Siehst du hier an einem von uns ein dunkles Mal?", fauchte Sirius ihn an.

Er breitete die Arme aus, so dass seine Unterarme sichtbar wurden. Natürlich trug er kein dunkles Mal, was Dave auch sehen konnte.

„Ja, aber … Fudge … Crouch …", stammelte Dave verblüfft.

„Fudge ist das korrupteste Schwein, das jemals seinen Arsch auf dem Ministersessel platziert hat. Er hat für seine Karriere sogar einen wichtigen Zeugen von Dementoren küssen lassen. Einen Zeugen, der Voldemorts Rückkehr bestätigen konnte. Ist ungefähr ein Dreivierteljahr her. Und Crouch hat seinen eigenen Sohn nach Askaban geschickt, also erzähl mir nicht, er hätte ein Problem damit, einen Unschuldigen zu verurteilen, nur um ihn aus dem Weg zu haben. Schalt endlich mal dein Hirn ein und fang an, selber zu denken!"

Dave starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„Und uns kannst du ruhig ein bisschen dankbar sein. Eiskristall hier hat nämlich dein Leben gerettet, nachdem dir die Organe aus dem Bauch gefallen sind. Später, bei der genaueren Untersuchung, haben wir auch festgestellt, dass deine Wirbelsäule gebrochen war. Das St. Mungo hätte dich für tot erklärt."

Damit verließ er das Zimmer um Harry zu suchen und ließ einen erstarrten Dave und eine amüsierte Eiskristall zurück.

* * *

Schneesturm und Morgenstern waren gerade mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als Nachtstern auftauchte und sie mit einem Wasserstrahl trennte.

„Sorry, Harry, aber du hast heute noch kein stabloses Duell gehabt und da du dich nicht freiwillig von deiner Geliebten getrennt hättest, musste ich dich provozieren.", sagte er zuckersüß.

Die beiden jüngeren Werfalken warfen sich einen Blick zu und gingen dann beide gleichzeitig auf ihn los. Da Nachtstern ihnen aber 20 Jahre Kampferfahrung voraushatte, schaffte er es trotzdem, sie in die Defensive zu drängen. Natürlich benutzten sie keine lebensgefährlichen Flüche, aber der ein oder andere dunkle Zauber war schon dabei.

Schließlich hörten sie auf, als niemand die Oberhand gewinnen konnte. Nachtstern sah seinen Patensohn ernst an. „Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich. Weißt du, ich glaube, wir können langsam einen Plan entwerfen wie wir ins Ministerium kommen, damit du dir mal diese Prophezeiung anhören kannst."

In diesem Moment trat Silberschweif an sie heran. Er hatte eine Zeitung in der Hand und lachte sich fast die Seele aus dem Leib.  
„Seht mal, was die hier schon wieder schreiben! Ich schmeiß mich gleich weg!" Shira nahm den Tagespropheten und las laut vor.

„_TODESSERANGRIFF AUF HOGSMEADE: GESTALTWANDLER KÄMPFEN GEGEN IHRESGLEICHEN UM EINEN GOLDENEN FALKEN!_

_Gestern Mittag wurde Hogsmeade von einem internen Streit zwischen zwei Gruppen von Werfalken und einer Gruppe Zauberer in schwarzen Umhängen und Masken heimgesucht, in dessen Zuge ein Auror aus der Eingreiftruppe schwer verletzt wurde. Offenbar hatte einer der Werfalken ein goldenes Gefieder, wie die Bürger von Hogsmeade bestätigten. Es ist anzunehmen, dass die andere Werfalkengruppe dieses Exemplar für sich haben wollte. Unklar ist noch, warum dieser Streit sich in Hogsmeade abspielte. Warum jetzt plötzlich auch Werfalken gegen Werfalken kämpften, wird noch untersucht. Wer die Leute in den schwarzen Umhängen waren, ist nicht bekannt; sie drangen jedoch aus unerklärlichen Gründen auch in die Häuser der Bewohner ein, folterten sie und raubten sie aus. Sicher ist nur, dass es sich nicht um Todesser handelte, da diese nach dem Tod von Ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, alle verurteilt wurden."_

Harry und Sirius wechselten einen ungläubigen Blick. „Ich weiß echt nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen soll", murmelte Shira kopfschüttelnd. „Die ignorieren die Übernahme Askabans durch Voldemort vollkommen und halten es nicht mal für nötig, die Bevölkerung zu warnen…"

Nachtstern raufte sich die Haare, verwandelte sich in den riesigen schwarzen Falken und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Morgenstern folgte ihm.

_Toll, j__etzt ist mein Tag auch versaut,_ dachte Nachtstern ironisch. _Wo war ich?_

_Die Prophezeiung._

_Ah ja, genau. Wie willst du es machen? Einfach reinspazieren und offiziell anhören oder als Nacht- und Nebelaktion?_

_Das Problem bei der offiziellen Version ist, dass das Ministerium dann weiß, dass ich ein Werfalke bin. Durch meinen Rauswurf hat sich zum Glück bisher niemand gewundert, warum ich nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt bin, weshalb sich auch keiner die Mühe gemacht hat, weiter nachzuforschen. Aber wenn die das rauskriegen…_

Nachtstern nickte._ Also Nacht- und Nebelaktion. __Du hast Recht, das ist besser. Aber ich lasse dich nicht allein gehen. Du musst__ noch__ einen Falken mitnehmen._

Harry sah zu Shira hinunter, die immer noch die Zeitung in der Hand hielt, aber in dem Moment mischte sich Bernsteinfeder ein, die das Gespräch mitverfolgt hatte.

_Vergiss es! Schneesturm habe ich es bereits verboten._

Morgenstern schmollte gespielt. Da kam Falkenauge angeflogen.

_Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du mit ihm gehst, Nachtstern. Mehr als zwei ist zu riskant, aber allein kann er auch nicht gehen. Shira und Draco sind zu jung und dir vertraut er genug, und das ist sehr wichtig für derartige Aktionen._

_Wie du meinst._

* * *

Am Abend saßen Harry und Sirius im Wohnzimmer am Kamin und tüftelten einen Plan aus. Sie würden vollkommen nichtmagisch anreisen, erst an den Rand von London fliegen und mit der U-Bahn zum Zaubereiministerium fahren. Dort einzudringen war kein Problem, auch nachts nicht, vor allem, wenn man einen Tarnumhang und Desillusionierungszauber hatte. Sobald sie in der Mysteriumsabteilung wären und denjenigen, der in dieser Nacht Wache halten sollte, handlungsunfähig gemacht hätten, sollte Morgenstern sich die Prophezeiung anhören und gleich zerstören. Dann wäre das Problem Prophezeiung aus der Welt geschafft und Dumbledore könnte sich endlich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren und aufhören, seine Leute nachts in der Mysteriumsabteilung Wache halten zu lassen.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag erwachte Dave erst am Mittag. Er merkte, dass es ihm schon wieder viel besser ging, aber immer noch tat ihm der Bauch sehr weh. Diese Gestaltwandlerin, Eiskristall, hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie es mithilfe alter, bei den Zauberern längst vergessener Magie geschafft hatte, seine Organe wieder an Ort und Stelle zu rücken. Dennoch würde er nie wieder ganz gesund werden, da die Organe mit dem Straßendreck Hogsmeades in Berührung gekommen waren und sich dementsprechend die Haut dieser Gewebe jederzeit böse entzünden konnte. Deshalb musste er sehr vorsichtig sein. Dave seufzte. Er war erst 40 und würde wahrscheinlich nie mehr an Einsätzen teilnehmen können.

Etwas ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, und das war das, was Black ihm über Fudge und Crouch erzählt hatte. Stimmte das wirklich? Er hatte etwas davon gehört, dass ein Todesser im Juni vergangenen Jahres einen Dementorenkuss verpasst bekommen hatte, aber nichts Genaues erfahren. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit: Er musste nochmal mit Black reden. Als Eiskristall ihm das nächste Mal die Verbände wechselte, bat er sie, aufstehen zu dürfen.

* * *

Sirius saß auf einem Baumstamm am See und sah Harry und Shira zu, wie sie versuchten, sich in Falkenform gegenseitig ins Wasser zu treiben, als er Schritte hinter sich vernahm. Das war an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, doch die Schritte waren unregelmäßig. Da Werfalken für gewöhnlich nicht humpelten, konnte es nur der Auror sein. Tatsächlich. Adams kam direkt auf ihn zu.

„Stimmt es?"

Nachtstern wandte sich ihm zu und hob eine Augenbraue. „Stimmt was?"

„Was du mir gestern erzählt hast."

„Natürlich, oder glaubst du, ich hab es nötig, dich anzulügen, wenn ich mich in der besseren Verfassung befinde?"

„…"

Sirius dachte lange nach, dann traf er eine Entscheidung. Mit einem Aufrufezauber holte er sein Denkarium und platzierte dort alle Erinnerungen, die Dave von der Wahrheit überzeugen konnten. Wie er gegen seine Familie rebelliert hatte. Wie er den Hochland-Clan kennengelernt hatte. Wie sie Geheimniswahrer getauscht hatten. Wie er James und Lily tot aufgefunden hatte. Seine Begegnung mit Peter in London. Seine Verurteilung ohne Verhandlung und ohne Veritaserum, weil er ein Werfalke war. Die Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte, in der Harry, Ron, Hermine und Remus die Wahrheit erfahren hatten. Die Nacht nach dem trimagischen Turnier, in der Harry ihm und Dumbledore in dessen Büro erzählt hatte, wie Voldemort zurückgekehrt war. Der Streit von Fudge und Dumbledore kurz darauf im Krankenflügel. Diese Erinnerung endete mit Fudges Abgang, so dass Dave nicht erfuhr, dass er, Sirius, ein Animagus war. Erinnerungen im Denkarium waren nicht manipulierbar. Wenn dies den Auror nicht von der Wahrheit überzeugen konnte, dann half gar nichts mehr.

Schließlich reichte er ihm das Denkarium und die Zeitung von gestern. „Du hast zwei Stunden."

* * *

Am Abend machten sie sich auf den Weg. Sirius und Harry schnallten sich ihre Schwerter auf den Rücken, Zauberstäbe brauchten sie nicht mehr. Nachtstern besaß sowieso keinen. Außerdem steckte Harry seinen Tarnumhang ein, sowie das Messer, das Sirius ihm einmal geschenkt hatte. Seite an Seite flogen sie durch die Wolken, die glücklicherweise in dieser Nacht am Himmel standen, nach Süden in Richtung London. Da sie es nicht eilig hatten, flogen sie langsam und genossen den Flug. Nach einer Weile landeten sie im Norden Londons an einer U-Bahn-Station namens Edgware, die nördliche Endstation der Northern Line. Sie hatten Glück: Nachdem sie die Drehkreuze mit verhexten Zetteln ausgetrixt hatten, die für Fahrkarten gehalten wurden, und auf dem Bahnsteig standen, kam gleich eine U-Bahn Richtung Kennington.

Als die Bahn an einer Station namens Camden Town hielt, sah Sirius auf. „Hier in der Nähe liegt Grimmauldplatz 12", meinte er leise. „Ich bin früher immer sehr gerne U-Bahn gefahren, weil ich damit meine Eltern so gut ärgern konnte."

Harry grinste.

Wenige Minuten später stiegen sie an der Goodge Street Station aus und verzogen sich rasch in eine Seitenstraße. Nachtstern holte einen Kapuzenumhang aus der Tasche, warf ihn sich über und setzte die Kapuze auf, gleichzeitig bedeutete er Harry, den Tarnumhang bereitzuhalten. Er führte seinen Patensohn zu einer roten Telefonzelle und öffnete die Tür. Harry hob eine Augenbraue, trat aber hinter Sirius ein. Dieser hatte schon den Hörer abgenommen und wählte die 62443. Plötzlich ertönte eine kühle Frauenstimme im Raum: „Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihr Anliegen."

Sirius grinste. „Dick und Doof. Wir wollen Napoléon den ersten Platz in Sachen Putschversuch streitig machen."

„Vielen Dank", sagte die kühle Frauenstimme. „Besucher, bitte nehmen Sie die Plakette und befestigen Sie sie vorne an Ihrem Umhang."

Ein Rattern ertönte, dann fielen zwei quadratische Silberplaketten in den Münzauswurf. Sirius nahm sie und wandte sich an seinen Patensohn. „Willst du Dick oder Doof haben?" Harry starrte ihn an, deshalb hielt er ihm die Plaketten vor die Nase. Auf der einen stand _Dick, __Staatsstreich_, auf der anderen dasselbe mit Doof. Harry nahm die Doof-Plakette in die Hand und sah sie ungläubig an.

„Sind die noch ganz dicht?"

„Nein. Hast du das noch nicht gewusst?"

„Äh…"

„Besucher des Ministeriums, sie werden aufgefordert, sich einer Durchsuchung zu unterziehen und Ihren Zauberstab zur Registrierung am Sicherheitsschalter vorzulegen, der sich am Ende des Atriums befindet.", sprach die Frauenstimme munter weiter.

„Welchen Zauberstab?", murmelten beide Gestaltwandler gleichzeitig und grinsten sich an.

Plötzlich bebte die Telefonzelle und fuhr wie ein Fahrstuhl nach unten. Als sie zum Stehen kam und sich die Tür öffnete – „Das Zaubereiministerium wünscht Ihnen einen angenehmen Abend" -, kam eine prächtige Halle zum Vorschein, in deren Mitte ein Brunnen stand. Als Nachtstern den Brunnen sah, wurde er traurig. „Sieh mal, Harry, das solltest du dir ansehen. Du sollst wissen, wie die Zauberer ihre Mitgeschöpfe behandeln."

Der Brunnen bestand aus einem runden Wasserbecken, in dessen Mitte zwei stolz aufgerichtete Goldstatuen - eine Hexe und ein Zauberer - standen. Um sie herum gruppierten sich die Bronzestatuen eines Werwolfs, eines Zentauren, eines Werfalken, eines Koboldes und eines Hauselfen, die vor den Goldstatuen knieten.

„Dies ist der _Brunnen der Magischen Geschwister_", sagte Nachtstern ohne eine Gefühlsregung. Harry starrte den Brunnen an. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass die Zauberergemeinschaft dermaßen hochmütig war, aber hier hatte er den Beweis.

Sie ließen das Atrium hinter sich und stiegen in den Aufzug, mit dem sie in die Mysteriumsabteilung fuhren. Schließlich standen sie vor einer großen schwarzen Tür.

Sirius nickte Harry noch einmal zu, dann öffnete er sie und sie traten in einen vollkommen runden Raum. Boden, Wände, Türen und Decke waren schwarz gestrichen. Kaum ließ Sirius die Tür zufallen, begann die Wand zu rotieren. Als sie wieder still stand, konnte man nicht mehr sagen, woher sie gekommen waren.

„In der Mysteriumsabteilung werden die größten Geheimnisse der Magie erforscht: Die Zeit, die Liebe und der Tod. Der Zugang zum Raum der Prophezeiungen, in den wir müssen, befindet sich den Erzählungen der wachhabenden Ordensmitglieder zufolge in einem Raum, in dem viele Uhren aufbewahrt werden. Diesen Raum müssen wir finden."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete Sirius die nächstbeste Tür. In dem Raum, der zum Vorschein kam, stand ein riesiges Glasbecken, in dem Gegenstände schwammen, die Gehirnen fürchterlich ähnlich sahen. „Okay, der ist es schon mal nicht", murmelte Harry angewidert. Sie ließen die Tür wieder zufallen, warteten, bis die Rotation vorbei war und öffneten die nächste Tür. Hier hatten sie jedoch nicht mehr Erfolg als vorher. Sie mussten es noch mehrmals probieren, bis sie in einen Raum blickten, in dem buntes, diamantenes Licht funkelte. Man konnte überall Uhren unterschiedlichster Arten ausmachen.

„JA!"

Sie gingen hinein und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. „So, ab jetzt müssen wir leise sein", flüsterte Sirius Harry zu. Wie gesagt, ein Ordensmitglied ist in der Nähe, das die Prophezeiung bewacht. Wir müssen denjenigen schocken, bevor er uns bemerkt, sonst erfährt Rauschebart, wer in die Halle der Prophezeiung eingedrungen ist."

„Sirius, was ist das?" Harry zeigte auf eine Vitrine, die an der Wand hing, sie war mit lauter Stundengläsern gefüllt.

Der Angesprochene verengte die Augen. „Das sind Zeitumkehrer." Er sprach einen Analysezauber auf die Vitrine, und als nichts passierte, öffnete er sie rasch und steckte eines der kleinen Stundengläser ein. „Man weiß nie, wann man sowas braucht.", kommentierte er sein Handeln. Leise schloss er den Deckel der Vitrine und sie begaben sich zur einzigen anderen Tür des Raumes.

„Nicht vergessen, Reihe siebenundneunzig. Wir schleichen uns an und lassen stumme Schockzauber auf die Wache los, bevor sie uns bemerkt hat. Dann können wir uns um die Prophezeiung kümmern."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete Sirius die Tür und belegte sich mit einem starken Desillusionierungszauber, während Harry sich den Tarnumhang umwarf. Lautlos schlichen sie weiter. Die Halle war riesig und bis unter die Decke mit Kristallkugeln gefüllt. Beide zählten in Gedanken die Reihen, an denen sie entlang schritten, bis sie endlich eine Gestalt erblickten.

* * *

Hochland-Clan:

Harry – Morgenstern (m): goldenes Gefieder, 16 Jahre

Shira – Schneesturm (w): strahlend weißes Gefieder, 16 Jahre

Draco – Silberschweif (m): silbergraues Gefieder

Yael – Feuerflügel (w): braunes Gefieder mit rötlichen Flügeln; Shiras Zwillingsschwester, 16 Jahre

Sirius – Nachtstern (m): nachtschwarzes Gefieder, 35 Jahre

Merlin – Falkenauge (m): braun-weißes Gefieder, 1077 Jahre

Feuerstern (m): rötliches Gefieder, 248 Jahre; Vater von Shira und Yael

Bernsteinfeder (w): bernsteinbraunes Gefieder, 320 Jahre; Mutter von Shira und Yael

Sonnenuntergang (w): orange-braunes Gefieder, 737 Jahre

Sturmwind (m): sturmgraues Gefieder, 532 Jahre; Gefährte von Sonnenuntergang

Nebelwolke (w): hellgraues Gefieder, 470 Jahre

Sternennacht (w): schwarzes Gefieder mit vielen einzelnstehenden weißen Federn, 115 Jahre

Saphirauge (w): blaugraues Gefieder, in Menschengestalt saphirblaue Augen, 906 Jahre

Echonebel (m): grauweißes Gefieder, 925 Jahre

Eiskristall (w): blauweißes Gefieder, 287 Jahre, sehr gute Heilerin


	10. Die Prophezeiung

Es war Sturgis Podmore, und er saß gemütlich im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und las im Licht seines Zauberstabs ein Buch. Sirius und Harry wechselten einen Blick und verdrehten synchron die Augen, ehe sie gleichzeitig zwei stumme Schocker auf den armen Mann losließen. Harry ging zum Regal und nahm vorsichtig die Prophezeiung heraus. Da ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme.

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran … jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt … und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt …__und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt … der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt …"_

„Aha…", machte Harry gedehnt. Sein Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen. Sirius dagegen sah sehr nachdenklich aus.

„Die Prophezeiung besagt also, dass Eltern, die Voldemort schon dreimal die Stirn geboten haben, ein Kind geboren wird, und zwar Ende Juli. Dieses Kind wird Voldemort ebenbürtig sein – beziehungsweise von ihm als solches gekennzeichnet werden – und ihn besiegen können."

Harry verengte die Augen. „Aber er könnte auch mich töten. Es heißt ja nur, dass einer den Anderen tötet."

„Schon, aber deine magischen Fähigkeiten haben – gerade in den letzten Monaten – beträchtlich zugenommen. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass du, nachdem du ja unter anderem von Merlin gelernt hast, weiter bist als Voldemort."

„Aber wieso kann nur einer leben? Ich meine, im Moment leben wir ja auch beide."

„Du musst dich ständig vor ihm verstecken und kannst nie normale Dinge tun. Und er ist so besessen davon, dich zu töten, dass auch er nicht wirklich in Frieden leben kann. Wobei das für ihn wohl eh unmöglich wäre…"

„Aha. – Sag mal, das war doch Trelawneys Stimme, oder?"

„Möglich. Immerhin _ist_ sie eine Seherin."

Harry sah seinen Paten ins Gesicht, um zu sehen ob er scherzte, konnte aber nichts entdecken. Er betrachtete die Prophezeiung noch einen Augenblick, dann ließ er sie fallen und die Scherben verschwinden. Sirius lachte. „Wenn Sturgis aufwacht, muss es ihm so vorkommen, als ob sie sich in Luft aufgelöst hat. Komm, wir verziehen uns!"

Kurz darauf standen sie wieder in dem runden Raum mit den vielen Türen. Sirius fluchte und ging geradewegs auf die Tür gegenüber zu, welche natürlich nicht der Ausgang war. Plötzlich hörten sie Stimmen.

„Und du … sicher, dass … ist? Warum … freiwillig ins Ministerium begeben? Vielleicht … Todesser nicht … Du-weißt-schon-wer!"

„Fuck! Das sind Auroren!", zischte Sirius. Er überlegte rasch und reichte Harry dann den geklauten Zeitumkehrer. „Okay, hör zu", sagte er eindringlich, „ich gehe den Stimmen entgegen und versuche die Typen aufzuhalten. Das dürfte dir genug Zeit geben, den richtigen Weg auszumachen und von hier zu verschwinden. Wir können auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass sie dich schnappen. Ich komm dann nach."

Harry sah ihn entgeistert an. „Du kommst dann nach…? Ich glaube nicht! Die nehmen dich gefangen, das ist so sicher wie das nächste Werwolfgesetz. Zu mehreren haben sie sehr gute Chancen gegen dich!"

Sirius verzog das Gesicht. „Die Möglichkeit besteht. Wenn ich in einer Stunde nicht zurück bin, weißt du, was passiert ist. Versucht bloß nicht, mich zu befreien! Dann werden bloß noch mehr von uns gefangen. Mir wird schon was einfallen. Vielleicht finde ich ja auch noch etwas Interessantes heraus."

„Sirius, du weißt schon, was das Ministerium mit dir machen wird…?"

„Sie können mir nichts tun, Harry! Sie haben keine Dementoren mehr auf ihrer Seite, die mich küssen könnten, und die Todesstrafe gibt es auch in der Zaubererwelt nur für Tiere, nicht aber für Menschen oder Zauberwesen."

„Nenn mir einen guten Grund, dich jetzt zu verlassen!", hielt Harry dagegen.

„Du hast es versprochen. Du hast versprochen, dass du jedem meiner Befehle gehorchst. Es ist so weit, das Versprechen einzulösen." Er gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Jetzt sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und öffnete die Tür, durch die die Stimmen kamen. Er wusste, dass seine Chancen mehr als schlecht standen, gegen diese – seinem Gehör nach – ungefähr ein Dutzend Auroren anzukommen, aber das hatte er vor Harry nicht ausgesprochen. Er hatte auch gelogen, als er gesagt hatte, dass die Auroren ihm nichts antun konnten.

Die Stimmen waren jetzt ganz nah. Sirius schützte sich mit einem Rundumschild und stellte sich in die Mitte des Ganges.

Die Auroren kamen um die Ecke und erkannten ihn sofort. Sirius kannte einige von ihnen, sie hatten ihn damals nach Askaban gebracht.

„Black!"

Sie fingen sofort an, ihn mit Flüchen zu befeuern, aber sein Rundumschild hielt. Jetzt musste er vorsichtig sein. Wenn er einem der Auroren mit einem Fluch dauerhafte Schäden zufügte, wäre er nicht mehr unschuldig. Nein, fürs Erste reichte es aus, Harry genug Zeit zu verschaffen. Er schaltete einige Auroren mit harmlosen Flüchen wie dem Schockzauber und der Ganzkörperklammer aus, musste sich selber aber unter anderem den Schnittfluch gefallen lassen. Da der Gang, in dem er stand, gerade mal einen Meter breit war, konnte er nicht effektiv ausweichen. Die Wunde verheilte jedoch dank den übernatürlichen Regenerationskräften der Gestaltwandler innerhalb einer Minute.

Immer mehr Auroren schaltete er aus und drängte den Rest zurück, indem er über die am Boden liegenden Auroren nach vorne ging. Er merkte in der Hitze des Gefechts jedoch nicht, dass einige Auroren ihre Kollegen wieder aufgeweckt hatten, welche ihn nun von hinten in die Mangel nahmen. Allein gegen zwei Fronten hatte er keine Chance; ein Lähmfluch traf ihn. In dem einen winzigen Moment der Kampfunfähigkeit trat ein Auror hinter ihn und setzte ihm seinen Zauberstab in den Nacken.

Der Kommandeur - Sirius erkannte John Dawlish in ihm - hob mit seinem Zauberstab Sirius' Kinn an und musterte ihn.

„Sirius Black. Dass ich das noch erleben darf! Nach drei Jahren beehrst du uns wieder." Er streckte die Hand aus. „Gib mir dein Schwert!", befahl er rigoros.

Sirius zog es langsam - wohl wissend, dass ihn bei einer falschen Bewegung sofort ein Fluch des Auroren hinter ihm treffen würde - und reichte es Dawlish.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ihr habt es also doch noch geschafft…", murmelte er mit Galgenhumor.

Dawlish trat vor und schlug ihm so heftig ins Gesicht, dass sein Kopf zur Seite flog. Sirius versteifte sich.

„War da noch jemand außer dir?", fragte Dawlish barsch.

Sirius drehte langsam den Kopf zurück und sah ihm starr in die Augen. „Nein."

„Ach wirklich? Und was wolltest du hier? Warum hast du dich gestellt, wenn du doch hättest fliehen können?"

Gute Frage. Wenn Harry bei ihm geblieben wäre ... hätten sie zu zweit eine Chance gehabt oder wären sie dann beide gefangen worden? Vermutlich Letzteres. Es waren zu viele Auroren. Nein, es war gut, dass Harry entkommen konnte. Inzwischen hatte er alle Zeit der Welt gehabt, um zu fliehen.

„Ich laufe nicht gern davon. Du weißt das, Auror."

Dawlish schien mit dieser Antwort alles andere als zufrieden zu sein. Er machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er Sirius am liebsten nochmal geschlagen, begnügte sich aber damit, eine Spritze aus seinem Umhang zu ziehen, die mit einer giftgrünen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. „Dein Arm!", fauchte er kalt.

Sirius zögerte, doch Dawlish packte einfach seinen linken Arm und jagte den Inhalt der Spritze in eine Vene. Sofort spürte der Gestaltwandler, wie etwas in ihm abgeblockt wurde und er sich plötzlich schwächer fühlte.

„Eine kleine Erfindung von unseren Tränkemeistern, erst neulich extra für Werfalken entwickelt. Blockiert alle eure speziellen Fähigkeiten für 24 Stunden. Versuch also gar nicht erst, dich zu verwandeln, es würde sowieso nicht klappen! Magie kannst du auch vergessen! Jetzt sperrt dieses Tier weg!", befahl er. „Wir haben noch etliche Fragen an ihn! Da Askaban ja nicht mehr existiert, nehmen wir ihn wie die in Hogsmeade gefangenen Todesser hier im Ministerium in Gewahrsam."

Die Auroren drehten ihm grob die Arme auf den Rücken, durchsuchten ihn, schleiften ihn ohne große Umstände in zu einem Zellenkomplex und öffneten die Tür einer Zelle, die an einen Raubtierkäfig erinnerte. Die Wand, die zum Gang zeigte, bestand komplett aus Gittern. Sie stießen ihn hinein, warfen die Gittertür hinter sich zu und verriegelten sie magisch. Dann ließen sie ihn allein.

Sirius verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte es schon immer gehasst, eingesperrt zu sein, doch seit Askaban war es ein Trauma für ihn. Er lehnte sich an die Wand, zog die Beine an und schloss die Augen. Die mangelnde Bewegungsfreiheit schränkt die Freiheit der Gedanken nicht ein.

Harry starrte entsetzt auf die Stelle, wo Sirius kurz zuvor verschwunden war. Er hoffte für seinen Paten, dass er entkommen konnte, aber er hatte ihm versprochen, auf Sirius zu hören. _Jetzt __sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst__…_ Schnell drehte er sich um und versuchte sein Glück bei der nächsten Tür.

Nach einer Viertelstunde wurde er wütend. „Verdammt, wo geht es RAUS hier?", rief er verzweifelt. Da flog plötzlich eine Tür links von ihm auf, hinter der sich der Ausgang befand. Harry starrte die Tür an. Sie hätten den Raum nur fragen müssen?

20 Minuten später war er wieder zuhause. Sie saßen alle mit heißem Kakao in der Küche und warteten, bis die Stunde vorbei war. Schließlich konnte es keiner von ihnen mehr leugnen: Sirius war tatsächlich von den Auroren gefangengenommen worden.

In diesem Moment kam Adams hereingehumpelt. Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm und sahen ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Schließlich ergriff Merlin das Wort.

„Deine Aurorenkollegen haben Sirius."

Sie hatten erwartet, dass der Auror sich freuen würde, doch nicht mal Triumph konnte man in seinen Augen lesen, eher so etwas wie Bedauern.

Yael legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn scharf an. „Müsstest du dich nicht freuen, Auror? Immerhin ist dein ‚größter Feind' jetzt … naja, weg."

Dave schüttelte nur den Kopf und verzog sich. Er hatte mit Sirius gern über das gesprochen, was er in dessen Denkarium gesehen hatte. Er glaubte ihm. Jetzt war es zu spät.

Zur selben Zeit im Grimmauldplatz 12:

„Die Prophezeiung ist weg."

Dumbledore hatte ein Notfalltreffen einberufen, nachdem Sturgis völlig verwirrt und außer Atem in seinem Büro aufgetaucht war. Nun starrten ihn alle entsetzt an. Lediglich Kingsley und Tonks fehlten.

„Sie war einfach weg. Ich habe ein Buch gelesen und bin dann, wie ich zu meiner Schande gestehen muss, eingeschlafen. Als ich wieder aufgewacht bin und einen Blick auf das Regal geworfen habe, war da nichts mehr."

„Das ist mysteriös", meinte Snape trocken. „Die hat jemand geklaut, ganz einfach."

„Sturgis, darf ich dich kurz mit Legilimentik untersuchen?", fragte Dumbledore. Sturgis nickte schuldbewusst. Dumbledore drang in seinen Geist ein, konnte aber keine Hinweise auf den Täter finden.

In dem Moment kamen Tonks und Kingsley herein. Ihre Gesichter zeigten den Anderen deutlich, dass etwas nicht so Schönes passiert sein musste.

„Sie haben Sirius."

Das schlug ein wie eine Bombe.

„Sirius?", hakte Remus ungläubig nach.

„Und wir sind beide gefeuert.", ergänzte Kingsley niedergeschlagen.

„Wieso? Und seit wann lässt _Sirius_ sich erwischen?"

„Naja", hob Tonks an, „offenbar war er im Ministerium, frag mich nicht, warum, aber als unsere Kollegen ihn sahen, hat er sich zum Kampf gestellt. Zwölf gegen einen, auch wenn der Eine ein Gestaltwandler ist, da ist klar, wie das ausgeht. Jedenfalls sollten daraufhin alle Auroren sofort ins Ministerium kommen. Da hat Fudge Kingsley dann gefeuert, weil er ja nun wusste, dass er gelogen hat bezüglich Sirius' Aufenthaltsort. Als ich protestiert habe, hat er mich auch rausgeschmissen wegen Kooperation mit Verrätern oder so. Das größte Problem bei der Sache ist, dass jetzt niemand mehr von uns zu Sirius kann."

„Ich arbeite auch im Ministerium.", machte Arthur auf sich aufmerksam.

„Du bist aber kein Auror. Zu Häftlingen, die im Ministerium in Gewahrsam sind, dürfen nur Auroren."

„Sprich, wir haben keine, absolut keine Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, wie es ihm geht und was sie jetzt mit ihm machen.", ergänzte Remus in einem Das-kann-doch-nicht-wahr-sein-Tonfall.

„Richtig."

Eine Weile starrten alle schweigsam vor sich hin.

„Dann hat Sirius wahrscheinlich die Prophezeiung geklaut.", kam es Bill in den Sinn.

„Nee, kann nicht sein. Sie haben ihn durchsucht. Keine Prophezei… Moment mal, die Prophezeiung ist weg?", fragte Tonks alamiert.

„Ja. Einfach verschwunden, direkt unter der Nase von diesem inkompetenten Idioten.", grummelte Snape und nickte mit dem Kopf zu Sturgis hinüber.

„Sirius kann die Prophezeiung aber gar nicht geklaut haben. Sie kann nur von Leuten angefasst werden, die sie betrifft, und das sind in diesem Fall nur Harry und Voldemort."

Remus' Augen weiteten sich. „Dann ist er wahrscheinlich mit Harry zusammen ins Ministerium eingedrungen, Harry hat die Prophezeiung mitgehen lassen und auf dem Rückweg wurden sie von den Auroren überrascht. Das würde auch erklären, warum Sirius sich zum Kampf gestellt hat. Alleine wäre er einfach weitergegangen. Aber wenn er jemand Anderen gedeckt hat – jemand, dem er einen Fluchtweg freischaufeln wollte…"

„Klingt plausibel. Ich denk auch, dass es so war. Das heißt, Harry hat die Prophezeiung. Naja, wenigstens brauchen wir jetzt keine Wachdienste mehr im Ministerium.", meinte Dumbledore. „Ich wollte eigentlich nicht, dass Harry von der Prophezeiung erfährt, weil er sonst vor seinem Schicksal davonlaufen könnte, aber jetzt können wir es nicht mehr ändern."

„Harry läuft nicht vor seinem Schicksal davon, Albus. Er hat schon immer gekämpft und wird das auch immer tun!", sagte Remus eindringlich.

Albus seufzte und nickte. „Also gut, Remus, du versuchst Kontakt zu Harry aufzunehmen, er muss uns die Prophezeiung geben. Tonks, Kingsley, ihr bleibt am besten erst mal hier, ich bin sicher, dass Fudge bald auf die Idee kommt, euch zu verhaften; dann will ich euch außerhalb der Schusslinie wissen. Arthur, ich weiß nicht inwieweit es möglich wäre, aber vielleicht kannst du ja doch noch versuchen, mit Sirius Kontakt aufzunehmen. Das Treffen ist hiermit beendet."


	11. Anmerkung

Hey alle zusammen,

um euch zu beruhigen: Nein, ich breche die Story nicht ab!

Aber: Mein Laptop ist im Ar*** und ich muss jetzt zusehen, dass ich ihn entweder repariere oder einen Neuen auftreibe. Ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauert, aber zum Glück sind dabei keine schon geschriebenen Kapitel verlorengegangen (außer natürlich dem Nächsten, das muss ich jetzt nochmal schreiben. Und ich war doch fast fertig, grrrrrr . . . ) Ich schreibe hier grad vom Familiencomputer, und da kann ich nicht so oft dran, deshalb könnte es unter Umständen etwas länger dauern, bis das nächste Kapitel gepostet wird, aber ich bemüh mich.  
Danke für die lieben Reviews :-) Ich werde alle beantworten, wenn ich das nächste Kapitel hochlade.

Trotzdem euch allen Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch!


	12. Es ist alles eitel

So, da bin ich wieder.

Dieses Kapitel wird sehr traurig sein, deshalb möchte ich euch jetzt schon mal bitten, mich nicht umzubringen . . .

Eine Reviewerin hat mich auf etwas aufmerksam gemacht: Harry und Draco sind natürlich erst 15 Jahre alt und nicht 16. In dem Fall sind die Zwillinge gerade erst 16 geworden.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

„Ich habe die Prophezeiung zerstört."

„Du hast _was_?"

Sie saßen in Florean Fortescues Eissalon in der Winkelgasse. Harry hatte sich diesen Ort ausgesucht, nicht, weil er Remus nicht vertraute, aber die Gefahr, dass Dumbledore Remus folgte, um ihn zu entführen, war ihm einfach zu groß. Deshalb hatte er es besser gefunden, sich in aller Öffentlichkeit mit dem Werwolf zusammenzusetzen und einen Schallschutzzauber zu weben, um unerwünschte Zuhörer nicht auf ihre Kosten kommen zu lassen.

„Ich habe sie fallen lassen, direkt nachdem ich mir den Wortlaut eingeprägt habe. Wir hielten es für sicherer, jetzt hat Voldemort keine Möglichkeit mehr, sie in die Finger zu bekommen und der Alte kann sich endlich auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge konzentrieren."

Remus musste schmunzeln. Die Idee hatte natürlich etwas für sich. „Gut, dann sage ich ihm, dass sich die Sache erledigt hat. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh, es war doch sehr lästig, jede zweite Nacht ins Ministerium eindringen zu müssen, nur um dieses lästige Ding zu bewachen. Dabei hätten wir im Ernstfall sowieso nichts machen können. Dumbledore wollte übrigens nicht, dass du die Prophezeiung hörst."

Der Falke hob eine Augenbraue, obwohl er das schon gewusst hatte. „Ach so?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er dachte wohl, du kriegst kalte Füße oder was weiß ich . . .", murmelte er lahm.

Harry schnaubte. „Soso, dachte er das? Richte dem Alten doch bitte aus, ich werde niemals kalte Füße haben. Ich habe nämlich eine_ erhöhte Temperatur_." Er ließ unheilverkündend die Knöchel knacken.

Remus grinste verstehend, er wusste, dass Werfalken nie froren, weil sie eine höhere Körpertemperatur als Menschen hatten, aber ihm war durchaus der Hintersinn in Harrys Worten aufgefallen.

„Ich sage es ihm. Mir ist sein Gesicht noch gut in Erinnerung, als du dich verwandelt hast. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er es nicht darauf anlegt, dich noch ein zweites Mal so zu provozieren!"

„Wir wollen es hoffen. Und, Remus?", Harry war schon aufgestanden, drehte sich aber noch einmal zu dem alten Freund seines Vaters um, „wenn du durch den Orden irgendetwas über Sirius erfährst, lässt du es mich dann bitte wissen?"

„Ja, klar. Mach's gut, Harry."

...

„Ok, das war's." Schätze, du bist jetzt so gesund, wie es möglich ist. Deine Wunden sind sozusagen dauerentzündet, deshalb wirst du wahrscheinlich nie mehr mit vollen Kräften kämpfen können."

„Aber ich lebe. Das habe ich dir zu verdanken."

Eiskristall sah ihn zustimmend an.

Es war halb 9 am Morgen des 2. Aprils. Ein wunderschöner Frühlingstag. Dave Adams war körperlich so weit, die Hochlandfalken wieder zu verlassen. Anfangs hatte er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit von hier zu verschwinden, doch nun erfüllte ihn der Gedanke, von seinen neugewonnenen Freunden Abschied zu nehmen, mit Schmerz. Seit Sirius' „Verschwinden" waren fast drei Wochen vergangen. Die Werfalken hatten versucht, einen Plan zu seiner Befreiung zu schmieden, doch bisher waren die wirklich guten Ideen noch ausgeblieben. Sirius selber hatte Harry eingeschärft, ihn nicht zu befreien, weil die Gefahr sehr groß war, dass bei einer solchen Aktion noch mehr von ihnen in Gefangenschaft gerieten. Der Plan musste deshalb hieb- und stichfest sein. Niemand durfte auch nur den geringsten Zweifel darüber hegen, was er zu tun hatte.

Dave hatte mehr über den vermeintlichen Massenmörder wissen wollen, darüber waren sie dann ins Gespräch gekommen und hatten sich auch über viele andere Dinge unterhalten. Der Auror konnte gar nicht glauben, wie dumm das Ministerium war, und er auch, da er alles für bare Münze nahm, was sie ihm und seinen Kollegen verzapft hatten. Nun, jetzt war er ja klüger.

„Es ist Zeit." Sturmwind und Sonnenuntergang standen unten und warteten auf ihn. Sie würden ihn mit einem der Hippogreife nach Hogsmeade bringen, von da aus konnte er mit dem Flohnetzwerk weiterreisen. Da fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Wartet. Ich möchte euch einen magischen Schwur leisten, damit ich, ob gewollt oder ungewollt, nichts über eure Geheimnisse erzählen kann."

Sonnenuntergang hob anerkennend eine Augenbraue. Sie hatte es bewusst nicht von ihm verlangt, weil sie wollte, dass er selber auf diese Idee kam.

„Ich, Dave Adams, schwöre bei meiner Magie und meinem Leben, sämtliches Gedankengut sowie alle Geheimnisse der Werfalken des Hochland-Clans zu schützen und sie in keinster Weise an Dritte weiterzugeben."

Die Anwesenden nickten zufrieden. Nun waren ihre Geheimnisse außer Gefahr. Ein solcher Schwur war absolut narrensicher und konnte auch durch Legilimentik, Denkarien oder Veritaserum nicht gebrochen werden. Insbesondere was Merlin betraf, musste nicht unbedingt an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen.

…...

Als Dave eine halbe Stunde später per Flohnetzwerk im Ministerium ankam, ging er auf direktem Weg zu Scrimgeour, dem Leiter der Aurorenzentrale. Als er vor dessen Bürotür stand, versuchte er verzweifelt, seine Nervosität niederzukämpfen. Er hoffte, dass er ein halbwegs guter Schauspieler war. Scrimgeour würde ihm bestimmt auch von Sirius Black berichten. Er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen.

Dave atmete noch einmal tief durch und klopfte an.

„Herein?"

Er trat leise ein und schloss die Tür. Der Chef der Auroren erhob sich überrascht.

„Dave, da bist du ja. Haben dich die Werfalken also am Leben gelassen? Wie geht es dir?"

„Hallo, Rufus. Am Leben gelassen ist gut, ich wäre tot ohne sie. Jetzt geht's mir wieder einigermaßen. Ich hoffe, es gab keine Toten, während ich krank war?"

Scrimgeour verneinte. Er sah so freudig aus wie ein kleines Kind, das kurz davor steht, seinen Eltern eine schöne Überraschung zu machen. „Dreimal darfst du raten, was passiert ist", jauchzte er unterdrückt.

Dave verzog sein Gesicht zu einer ratlosen Miene und spielte den Ahnungslosen. „Weiß nicht, wurde vielleicht ein neuer Verteidigungszauber erfunden?"

„Viel besser."

„Wurde . . . keine Ahnung . . . irgendein Todesser gefangen oder so?"

„Ja! Und nicht irgendeiner, sondern Sirius Black höchstpersönlich!"

Dave ließ seinen Kiefer nach unten fallen. „_De__r_ Sirius Black?"

Scrimgeour lächelte nur triumphierend.

„Wie? Wann?"

„Vor ungefähr drei Wochen. Er ist im Ministerium herumgeschlichen, in der Mysteriumsabteilung, frag mich nicht, was er dort wollte, aber Dawlish und ein paar Kollegen haben ihn dort aufgegabelt und festgesetzt."

„Hat er geredet?", fragte Dave interessiert.

Nun verdüsterte sich die Miene des Aurorenchefs.

„Nein. Nicht, dass sie ihn nicht befragt hätten, aber er hat sämtliche Antworten verweigert. Und er hat immerhin äußerst nützliche Informationen intus."

Er redete sich immer mehr in Rage.

„Drei Wochen sind vergangen, weißt du, _drei_, und wir haben _nichts_ aus ihm rausgekriegt, kein einziges Wort. Die haben alles versucht, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen, ohne Erfolg. Ich werde ihn . . ."

„Rufus, beruhige dich. Ich bin sicher, sie schaffen es noch." Er _war_ sich sicher. Wenn Sirius nicht schnell hier rauskäme, hatte er keine Chance, seine Geheimnisse noch lange für sich zu behalten.

Der Angesprochene nickte leicht. „Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast."

„Ich bin neugierig: Kann ich ihn mal sehen?"

Scrimgeour schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Dave, aber das geht nicht. Er ist hochgefährlich, sie müssen immer zu fünft sein, wenn sie seine Tür öffnen, auch bei der Verabreichung der Spritze mit dem Anti-Magie-Serum. Du bist noch nicht fit genug. Es gibt übrigens auch eine schlechte Nachricht."

Dave sah ihn fragend an.

„Zwei unserer Kollegen haben uns verraten."

Jetzt war er überrascht. „Bitte?"

„Weißt du noch, was Shacklebolt uns erzählt hat, wo er Spuren von Black gesehen haben will?"

„Im Tibet, glaub ich. Oh . . . aber dann . . ."

Dave dachte scharf nach. Kingsleys Nachforschungen hatte er komplett vergessen, seit er Sirius kennengelernt hatte. Aber jetzt viel es ihm siedend heiß wieder ein, dass der Gestaltwandler doch angeblich nach Tibet geflohen war. Hatte der dunkelhäutige Auror den Falken etwa gedeckt?

„Genau. Wir haben ihn natürlich sofort gefeuert. Tonks hat versucht, ein gutes Wort für ihn einzulegen, aber der Minister war sofort misstrauisch. Sie musste dann auch gehen."

„Das sind . . . überraschende Neuigkeiten.", gab Dave so neutral wie möglich kund.

„Ja", seufzte Scrimgeour müde. Er stellte Dave noch ein paar Fragen zu den Werfalken, bekam aber nur unverbindliche Antworten. Schließlich trennten sie sich mit dem Beschluss, dass Dave erst mal mit Schreibtischarbeit wiedereinsteigen sollte, etwas, das dem Auror zwar nicht passte, aber er bemühte sich, zufrieden auszusehen.

...

Falkenauge, Nebelwolke und noch zwei andere Mitglieder des Hochland-Clans flogen durch die Nacht. Sie hatten einen raffinierten Plan ausgeheckt, wie sie Nachtstern unter den geringstmöglichen Schwierigkeiten befreien konnten. Nun zogen sie lautlos nach Süden in Richtung London.

Sie waren gerade eine Viertelstunde unterwegs, als vor ihnen plötzlich eine Gruppe von ungefähr zehn Werfalken auftauchte. Sie hielt genau auf sie zu.

_Was wollen die?_, dachte Nebelwolke misstrauisch an Merlin gewandt.

_Ich weiß es nicht, sie haben ihre Schilde oben, aber ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie uns nichts Gutes wollen._

Die fremden Falken kamen näher. Nun erkannten sie die meisten von ihnen. Es waren Einzelgänger. Doch da jeder von ihnen wusste, dass die meisten der Einzelgänger inzwischen auf Voldemorts Seite standen, trug diese Erkenntnis nicht unbedingt zu ihrer Beruhigung bei.

_Schau an, wen wir hier haben_, dachte einer der entgegenkommenden Falken höhnisch. Es war Funkelauge, einer der zu Voldemort übergelaufenen Einzelgänger. _Merlin und seine Speichellecker. Da ist uns das Glück doch hold._

_Was wollt ihr?_, fragte Merlin ruhig. Wenn es zu einem Kampf kommen sollte, hätten die Anderen zwar zahlenmäßig bessere Chancen, aber er wusste auch, ohne sich selbst loben zu wollen, dass er in Magie weit besser bewandert war als jeder andere Gestaltwandler.

_Na, was schon? Euch töten. Der Dunkle Lord will euch endlich auslöschen. Aber die wenigen ehemaligen Einzelgänger, die in euren Fideliuszauber eingeschlossen sind und wissen, wo sich euer Versteck befindet, reichen nun mal nicht aus, um euch alle zu beseitigen, nicht wahr? Da du, Merlin, der Geheimniswahrer bist, brauchen wir dich nur zu töten, dann kann uns nichts mehr davon abhalten, allen Todessern den Ort eures kleinen Häuschens zuzuflüstern_, teilte ihm Funkelauge höhnisch mit. _Und dann . . ._

Merlin versuchte, den zuhausegebliebenen Rest der Hochländer zu alarmieren, konnte aber keinen erreichen, da die Telepathie natürlich nur funktionierte, wenn beide Gesprächspartner verwandelt waren, was im Moment nicht der Fall war. Er fluchte und gab ein Zeichen, umzukehren. Doch während sie in die andere Richtung zurückflogen und ihre Feinde mit Flügelrauschen die Verfolgung aufnahmen, tauchten aus dem Wald unter ihnen zehn weitere Falken auf. Außerdem kamen nochmal mindestens zwei Dutzend Todesser auf Besen angeflogen. Diese Armee stürzte sich nun auf die vier Hochlandfalken und kreiste sie von allen Seiten ein.

Dieses Geschehen wurde jedoch von den letzten beiden lebenden Einzelgängern beobachtet, die nicht auf Voldemorts Seite standen. Es waren Nachtschatten und Zedernflug, die ganz in der Nähe mitten im Wald in einem kleinen Häuschen lebten. Sie hatten zwei Kinder, die sie nicht in all dem Trubel des Hochland-Clans hatten groß werden lassen wollen, deswegen hatten sie sich, anders als Bernsteinfeder und Feuerstern, die Eltern von Schneesturm und Feuerflügel, für ein Leben außerhalb des großen Clans entschieden.

Durch die lauten Fluggeräusche hellhörig geworden, ließen sie sich als Falken in die Lüfte tragen und sahen entsetzt, was Merlin und seinen Gefährten bevorstand.

_Wir müssen ihnen helfen!_, dachte Nachtschatten entschlossen und wollte sich in den inzwischen ausgebrochenen Kampf stürzen. Zedernflug jedoch, die einen kühlen Kopf behielt, flog ihm in den Weg und drängte ihn zurück.

_Du kannst ihnen nicht helfen. Es ist aussichtslos, völlig egal, ob vier oder sechs Falken gegen diese riesige Zahl an Todessern kämpfen. Wir haben zwei Kinder!_

In diesem Moment hatte Merlin sie entdeckt. _Versucht nicht, uns zu helfen. Warnt die anderen und rettet euch_, bat er sie verzweifelt. Durch diesen kleinen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit abgelenkt, hatten Funkelauge und zwei seiner Gefährten, Schneefeuer und Windschatten, Gelegenheit, mit ihren Krallen und Schnäbeln und ihrer Magie an ihn heranzukommen.

_Avada Kedavra!_

Schneefeuers Fluch traf den Ersten und Ältesten aller Werfalken mitten in die Brust. Der Körper trudelte in die Tiefe und landete in einer großen Tanne. Kurz darauf waren auch seine drei Begleiter tot, doch nicht ohne einige Feinde mit in den Tod gerissen zu haben.

Zedernflug und Nachtschatten wechselten entsetzte Blicke.

_Bring __Yumaq und __Finn__ in Sicherheit! Ich fliege hin, ich bin schneller als du_, dachte Zedernflug an Letzteren gewandt und schoss davon.

…...

Harry, der Morgenstern, ging unruhig in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Schneesturm versuchte zwar, ihn abzulenken, aber bisher mit eher mäßigem Erfolg. Und dabei war das Rettungskommando gerade mal seit 20 Minuten fort. Morgenstern wusste selber, wie sinnlos es war, jetzt schon nervös zu sein, aber er hatte einfach ein schlechtes Gefühl.

Shira umarmte ihn von hinten.

„Morgenstern, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Merlin höchstselbst ist bei der Rettungstruppe dabei. Sie werden es schaffen, ihn zu befreien."

„Ja, aber sie sind nur zu viert! Warum wollten sie mich nicht mitnehmen?"

„Es wäre zu auffällig, wenn eine größere Truppe da antanzen würde. Die Vier sind sehr gute Kämpfer, um nicht zu sagen die Besten. Und wir wissen Beide, dass du noch zu jung bist für eine solche Mission.", sagte Schneesturm sanft und küsste ihn beruhigend in den Nacken.

„Die besten Kämpfer . . . warum ist Sonnenuntergang dann nicht dabei?"

„Na, einer muss ja auf uns aufpassen, oder?"

Sie hatten dieses Gespräch heute in dieser oder ähnlicher Form schon dreimal geführt, aber da Harry im Moment sowieso von nichts Anderem reden konnte, versuchte Schneesturm ihn so zu beruhigen.

„Trotzdem, ich hab so ein Gefühl, dass heute irgendetwas Schreckliches passieren wird. Ich werde es einfach nicht los . . . Etwas Furchtbares wird passieren, Shira, ich weiß es genau, ich spüre es!"

Sie drehte ihn vorsichtig um und sah in seine weit aufgerissenen Augen. Dann nahm sie seine Hand.

„Komm, lass uns nach unten gehen. Vielleicht solltest du mit Eiskristall reden."

Er nickte beunruhigt, froh, dass sie ihn ernst nahm.

Die anderen Werfalken waren ebenfalls beunruhigt. Ihre Sinne waren weit schärfer als die der Menschen, sie alle spürten, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Gerade als die beiden Teenager hereinkamen, flog etwas durch das Fenster, wobei es die Scheibe zerbrach. Es kam auf dem Boden zum Liegen und verwandelte sich in eine junge (naja, jung dem Anschein nach) Frau. Es war Zedernflug; Harry kannte sie, denn sie war manchmal hier zu Besuch.

„TodesserfalkenhabenMerlinget ötetderFideliusistgebrochens iewerdenjedenAugenblickhiers einundsiesindnichtaufGefange neaussiewollenunseinfachalle töten", brachte sie hervor.

Die Anderen erstarrten vor Wut und Trauer.

Echonebel bewahrte einen kühlen Kopf. „Ihr vier", er deutete auf die Teenager, „ihr fliegt augenblicklich nach Hogsmeade und versteckt euch dort in der Heulenden Hütte."

„Wir sollen euch im Stich lassen?", fragte Draco entsetzt.

In diesem Moment ertönten Fluggeräusche von unzähligen Flügeln und Besen.

„Ja! Und wenn ihr nicht sofort verschwindet, dann belege ich euch mit dem Imperius! Alle vier!"

Er schien es ernst zu meinen. Die Teenager verschwanden widerwillig, bevor er seine Drohung wahr machen konnte. Im Kampf würde es ihm schließlich nicht helfen, wenn er auch noch einen Imperius aufrecht erhalten musste. Die Falken hatten sich bereits verwandelt und stürzten sich voller Wut und Schmerz auf die Angreifer. In diesen Wirren konnten die Vier schnell verschwinden, doch sie drehten sich um und schossen Zauber auf die Todesser.

Echonebel, der das sah, schoss auf sie zu und benutzte Verscheuchzauber, um sie zu vertreiben. In diesem Moment fiel ihm ein dunkelbrauner Falke in den Rücken und hackte wie wahnsinnig auf ihn ein. Feuerflügel, die sich noch nie um den Gebrauch von schwarzer Magie geschert hatte, schoss einen _Avada Kedavra_ auf den Angreifer ab.

_Danke_, dachte Echonebel knapp._ Und jetzt verschwindet, bevor ich nochmal was abkriege, weil ich durch euch abgelenkt bin._

Die Teenager machten sich davon. Sie hatten ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen dem Vorfall, aber auch wegen der Tatsache, dass sie ihre Gefährten im Stich ließen. Sämtliche Werfalken, die nicht zum Hochland-Clan gehörten, griffen an, und zusätzlich auch noch eine gute Hundertschaft von Todessern. Die Hochländer hatten so gut wie keine Chance, lebend aus der Sache rauszukommen, völlig egal, wie viele Gegner sie dabei zur Strecke brachten.

…...

In der Heulenden Hütte zu warten war eine Qual. Stunden vergingen, ohne dass irgendetwas geschah. Die Vier saßen eng aneinander gedrückt in der Ecke des Schlafzimmers, wo Sirius damals Peter entlarvt hatte, vor, wie es Harry schien, endlosen Zeiten in einem anderen Leben.

Irgendwann schliefen sie erschöpft ein, doch war ihnen der Segen des Vergessens nicht lange vergönnt. Ein Flügelrauschen ertönte, von dem sie sofort aufwachten. Die Vier wechselten besorgte Blicke. Wer war das?

Vorsichtig sahen sie zum Fenster hinaus und atmeten erleichtert aus. Es waren Hochlandfalken.

„So wenige?", flüsterte Shira entsetzt.

Sie öffneten ein Fenster und die Falken flogen herein. Nachdem sie sich verwandelt hatten, sahen sie die vier Jugendlichen mit einer unsäglichen Trauer in den Augen an. Es waren Echonebel, Sternennacht, Sonnenuntergang und Rubinherz, eine vergleichsweise junge Falkin, mit der Harry bisher noch nicht so viel zu tun gehabt hatte.

„Wo sind die Anderen?", wagte es schließlich Draco, die Frage zu stellen, die ihnen wohl allen auf der Zunge brannte, obwohl jeder von ihnen die Antwort wusste.

Echonebel schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wir sind die Einzigen vom Clan, die überlebt haben. Außer uns hat es noch Zedernflug geschafft. Sie und Nachtschatten sind die letzten Einzelgänger, die nicht auf der Dunklen Seite stehen. Alle anderen sind zu Voldemort übergelaufen.

Wir konnten den Gegnern herbe Verluste zufügen, die Mörder Merlins sind alle tot. Nach meiner Einschätzung haben noch sieben Falken der anderen Seite überlebt. Irgendwann mussten wir trotzdem den Rückzug antreten, sie hatten gut 200 Todesser auf ihrer Seite.

Nachtschatten und Zedernflug und ihre Kinder Yumaq und Finn treffen sich mit uns in einer Stunde an der nördlichsten Spitze von Loch Lomond. Wir suchen uns alle zusammen ein Versteck und dann sehen wir weiter. Aber vorher sollten wir eine Schweigeminute halten."

Harry war wie gelähmt und sein Kopf fühlte sich seltsam leer und ausgebrannt an. Fast alle tot . . . Merlin, Eiskristall, Sturmwind, Feuerstern, Bernsteinfeder . . . Schneesturm und Feuerflügel waren jetzt auch Waisen, genau wie er. Tröstend umarmte er seine Freundin. Jetzt war er richtig froh, dass Sirius gerade im Ministerium festsaß, sonst hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich auch verloren.

Nach einiger Zeit machten sie sich schweigend auf den Weg nach Loch Lomond.

Hochland-Clan:

Harry – Morgenstern (m): goldenes Gefieder, 15 Jahre

Shira – Schneesturm (w): strahlend weißes Gefieder, 16 Jahre

Draco – Silberschweif (m): silbergraues Gefieder, 15 Jahre

Yael – Feuerflügel (w): braunes Gefieder mit rötlichen Flügeln; Shiras zweieiige Zwillingsschwester, 16 Jahre

Sirius – Nachtstern (m): nachtschwarzes Gefieder, 35 Jahre

Sternennacht (w): schwarzes Gefieder mit vielen einzelnstehenden weißen Federn, 116 Jahre

Rubinherz (w): braun-weiß gesprenkeltes Gefieder, 243 Jahre

Sonnenuntergang (w): orange-braunes Gefieder, 737 Jahre

Echonebel (m): grauweißes Gefieder, 925 Jahre

Merlin – Falkenauge † (m): braun-weißes Gefieder, 1077 Jahre

Feuerstern † (m): rötliches Gefieder, 248 Jahre; Vater von Schneesturm und Feuerflügel

Bernsteinfeder † (w): bernsteinbraunes Gefieder, 320 Jahre; Mutter von Feuerflügel und Schneesturm

Sturmwind † (m): sturmgraues Gefieder, 532 Jahre; Gefährte von Sonnenuntergang

Nebelwolke † (w): hellgraues Gefieder, 470 Jahre

Saphirauge † (w): blaugraues Gefieder, in Menschengestalt saphirblaue Augen, 906 Jahre

Eiskristall † (w): blauweißes Gefieder, 287 Jahre, sehr gute Heilerin

ca. ein Dutzend weitere Hochlandfalken †

(Nicht mehr) Einzelgänger:

Nachtschatten (m): schwarzes Gefieder, 503 Jahre

Zedernflug (w): hellbraunes Gefieder, 487 Jahre

haben zwei Kinder – Yumaq (w, 14) und Finn (m, 7) – , leben alleine und schließen sich nach dem Hochlandmassaker den anderen Überlebenden an.

Dunkle Seite:

u.a.

Funkelauge † (m): dunkelbraunes Gefieder, 678 Jahre

Schneefeuer † (m): rotweißes Gefieder, 765 Jahre

Windschatten † (m): graues Gefieder, 498 Jahre


	13. Dumbledores Sinneswandel

Loa: Naja, wie gesagt, im Prinzip sind sie wie die Werwölfe, nur halt Falken :-)

Asrael - Engel des Todes / peppone007: Ich nehme an, ihr seid die selbe Person? Wie auch immer, besser spät als nie :-) Danke für's Lob!

Bad Hermione: Bitte sehr :-)

. - . - . - . - .

Zedernflug und Nachtschatten waren schon da. Sie hatten den toten Werfalken nicht so nahegestanden, aber dennoch betrauerten sie deren Tod.

Bei ihnen befanden sich zwei Kinder, ein Mädchen von ungefähr 13 oder 14 Jahren und ein kleinerer Junge.

„Da seid ihr ja.", sagte Nachtschatten leise. Zu Harry und Draco gewandt erklärte er: „Das hier sind Yumaq und Finn. Yumaq ist 14, sie wird sich wohl in ein bis zwei Jahren verwandeln. Finn ist gerade 7 geworden."

Morgenstern begrüßte die beiden mit einem Nicken. Finn wirkte, als sei er lieb und brav, was man von Yumaq, die seinen Blick selbstbewusst erwiderte, nicht gerade behaupten konnte. Sie hatte schwarze Haare, die aussahen, als wüsste sie nicht, was eine Bürste ist, und ihre weite Jeans hatte Löcher. Außerdem trug sie ein Jungen-T-Shirt. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry Kinder von Gestaltwandlern sah, die für die Verwandlung noch zu jung waren. Er fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt in einem Haus wohnte, denn sie sah nicht so aus, als ob sie jemals eins von innen gesehen hätte.

„Wir sollten die Toten beerdigen.", meinte Rubinherz leise. „Auch für dich wäre es gut, Abschied zu nehmen, Sonnenuntergang." Sturmwind, Sonnenuntergangs Gefährte, war ebenfalls bei dem Massaker ermordet worden.

„Du hast recht", meinte Echonebel leise, während er tröstend Sonnenuntergangs Schulter drückte.

Sie wollten gerade aufbrechen, als über ihnen am dunklen Nachthimmel ein Flügelrauschen ertönte und ein großer dunkler Schatten zu ihnen herabsank.

. - . - . - . - .

Ein paar Stunden früher:

Dave lief durch den Gang, der zu seinem Büro führte. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und war froh, dass bald Feierabend war. Es war hier immer recht laut, was er nicht leiden konnte. Auch jetzt riefen sich wieder einige Auroren etwas zu, anstatt einfach in das Büro des Gesprächspartners zu kommen.

„Jack, ich muss dich was fragen, komm mal kurz!"

„Geht grad nicht, Mark, der Minister will was mit mir besprechen und dann müssen wir Black sein Anti-Magie-Serum spritzen! Die 24 Stunden sind fast um. Ich komm dann danach zu dir."

Ein Grummeln ertönte aus Marks Büro, während Jack aus der Tür vor Dave eilte und Richtung Ministerbüro verschwand, ohne ihn zu bemerken.

Dave ging weiter und warf im Vorübergehen einen flüchtigen Blick in das Büro, welches Jack gerade verlassen hatte. Auf dem Tisch lag schon die Spritze mit dem Anti-Magie-Serum, das sämtliche speziellen Fähigkeiten und Eigenschaften der Werfalken blockierte – und sie auch ihrer körperlichen Kraft beraubte.

Dave blieb stehen. Er warf einen Blick in Richtung Ministerbüro und fasste dann wieder die Spritze ins Auge. Jack war bei Fudge – erfahrungsgemäß konnte das dauern . . .

Plötzlich hatte er es wahnsinnig eilig. Er schnappte sich die Spritze und eilte in den Raum, wo ein Vorrat an Zaubertränken aufbewahrt war, die die Auroren häufiger mal brauchten, ließ das giftgrüne Anti-Magie-Serum aus der Spritze verschwinden und ersetzte es durch ein Stärkungsmittel, welches er durch einen Zauber ebenfalls giftgrün färbte, sodass niemand den Unterschied bemerken würde. Rasch eilte er zurück und legte die Spritze wieder in dieselbe Position auf Jacks Tisch. Dann machte er, dass er fortkam.

. - . - . - . - .

Sirius lag auf dem kalten Steinboden, als er aufwachte. Langsam richtete er sich auf und verzog das Gesicht. Sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh von den Torturen der vergangenen drei Wochen. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf, als er Schritte hörte. Dass seine Sinne unter dem Einfluss des Anti-Magie-Serums nur auf menschlichem Niveau waren, störte ihn sehr. Bald kamen fünf Auroren um die Ecke, darunter auch dieser Sadist Jack Gwenwood. Der Gestaltwandler verengte die Augen.

Zwei der Auroren richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn, während ein anderer die Tür öffnete und mit den Übrigen die Zelle betrat. Gwenwood holte aus seinem Umhang eine Spritze mit einer giftgrünen Flüssigkeit hervor. Das Anti-Magie-Serum! Der Auror beugte sich zu ihm runter und jagte ihm die Spritze in den Arm.

Doch anstatt dass der Werfalke sich jetzt schwächer fühlte, gab der Inhalt der Spritze ihm Kraft. Gerade so, als hätte sich ein Stärkungsmittel darin befunden. Konnten die Auroren es verwechselt haben? Aber seit wann war Stärkungsmittel giftgrün?

Geistesgegenwärtig bemühte er sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Stattdessen tat er so als hätte ihn das Mittel wie sonst furchtbar geschwächt und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. Die Auroren grinsten höhnisch und Gwenwood trat ihm in die Rippen.

„So, Black! Das dürfte für die nächsten 24 Stunden reichen! Bis in einem Tag dann!"

Damit verschwanden sie hämisch lachend. Er wartete noch eine Weile, dann richtete er sich wieder auf und überlegte.

In der Spritze hatte sich eindeutig kein Anti-Magie-Serum befunden. Wie auch immer es dazu gekommen war, heute Nacht musste er von hier verschwinden. Plötzlich spürte er, wie seine ganze Kraft und Magie zurückkehrte. Die Wirkung des Serums von vor einem Tag war also verschwunden. Vorsichtig blickte er durch die Gitterwand in den Gang, bevor er sich verwandelte.

Es tat gut, wieder in das gefiederte Ich zu schlüpfen. Leider hatte er hier keinen Platz zum Fliegen, aber in wenigen Stunden würde sich das ja ändern. Er verwandelte sich zurück und merkte, wie seine zahlreichen Wunden sich zu schließen begannen. Jetzt funktionierte sein Körper wieder so, wie er sollte!

„_Tempus!_", murmelte er.

Sofort wusste er, dass es jetzt kurz nach 18 Uhr war. Er beschloss, bis Mitternacht zu warten und dann die Nachtwachen vor dem Zellentrakt zu überwältigen um zu verschwinden. Halt! Sein Schwert musste er noch finden!

. - . - . - . - .

Keiner Menschenseele begegnete ihm, während er durch das nächtliche Ministerium schlich, sein magisches Schwert in den Armen tragend wie ein neugeborenes Kind. Allmählich wurde ihm das Glück, das er hatte, unheimlich. Schließlich erreichte er die große Eingangshalle mit dem Brunnen der Magischen Geschwister, als er plötzlich die Präsenz einer anderen Person spürte. Rasch zog er sich in die Schatten des Ganges zurück und schickte mit Hilfe der Legilimentik seinen Geist auf die Reise, um herauszufinden wer sich erdreistete, nachts im Zaubereiministerium umherzuschleichen. Bald erkannte er, dass es Adams war, unter einem Tarnumhang verborgen. Er trat aus den Schatten hervor.

„_Accio Tarnumhang!_"

Adams sah gesünder aus als bei ihrem letzten Treffen. Gut, das war keine Kunst, immerhin war er von Eiskristall geheilt worden, während mit Sirius das genaue Gegenteil geschehen war. Der Auror schien merkwürdigerweise kein bisschen überrascht, ihn zu sehen. Plötzlich kam dem Falken ein Verdacht. Er legte den Kopf schief und suchte in dem Gesicht des vor ihm Stehenden nach etwas, das ihm Recht gab.

„Sag mal, hast _du_ an dem Anti-Magie-Serum herumgepfuscht?"

Daves Augen funkelten belustigt. „Es könnte sein, dass ich es aus Versehen durch ein gefärbtes Stärkungsmittel ersetzt habe." Dann wurde er jedoch ernst. „Ich dachte, ich . . . naja, ich hab da ja doch noch was gut zu machen und da dachte ich . . ." Er stockte. „Es tut mir leid, was ich dir damals angetan habe. Ich meine, ich hab ja die Erinnerungen in deinem Denkarium gesehen und auch viel mit deinen Gefährten gesprochen, jedenfalls . . . ich glaube dir."

Sirius neigte dankend den Kopf.

Dave betrachtete den Falken einen Augenblick aufmerksam, bevor er fortfuhr: „Du musst die Erinnerung an das, was ich vorhin getan habe, aus meinem Gedächtnis löschen. Sobald sie sehen, dass du entkommen bist, werden sie todsicher jeden von uns aufs Schärfste kontrollieren, vermutlich mit Veritaserum. Dies ist der einzige Weg, sie nichts davon wissen zu lassen."

Sirius nickte zögernd. „Das ist wahr. Dennoch . . .", er beschwor ein Kristallfläschchen, „ . . . solltest du die Erinnerung hier drin aufbewahren, dann kannst du sie eines Tages, wenn es ungefährlich ist, wieder aufnehmen."

Dave führte seinen Zauberstab an die Schläfe und ließ die Erinnerung mit dem Stärkungsmittel in der Spritze in das Fläschchen sinken. Er hexte es unzerbrechlich und gab es Sirius zurück.

„Pass bitte gut darauf auf. Du kannst es anschauen und auch den Anderen zeigen. Gib es mir, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Ich vertraue dir."

Sirius nickte ihm zu und ließ das Fläschchen in der Tasche seiner Jeans verschwinden. „Dreh dich um. Wenn ich die Erinnerung aus deinem Gedächtnis entfernt habe, solltest du mich besser nicht mehr sehen."

Er trat in einen der Kamine und streckte die Hand aus.

„_Obliviate."_

Dann verschwand er rasch und lautlos.

. - . - . - . - .

Der Flug nach Schottland wurde von einer quälenden Ungeduld begleitet. Aus irgendeinem Grund spürte er, dass er am Ziel nicht das finden würde, was er sich erhoffte. Als er nicht mehr weit weg war und gerade über Loch Lomond flog, erblickten seine scharfen Augen plötzlich an der Nordspitze ein paar Gestalten. Das wäre noch nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber er erkannte ihre Stimmen. Rubinherz und Echonebel! Was taten sie – und offenbar waren noch einige andere hier – an diesem Ort?

Er verfiel in einen Sinkflug und landete vor ihren erstaunten Augen im Gras.

„Nachtstern?"

Anstatt einer Antwort verwandelte er sich zurück in einen Menschen. „Was macht ihr hier?", erkundigte er sich verwundert. Da fiel ihm auf, dass sie alle irgendwie . . . gelähmt wirkten. Harry ging auf ihn zu und erdrückte ihn fast mit seiner Umarmung. Nachtstern löste sich vorsichtig von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. Der dumpfe Blick gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er scharf.

Zedernflug seufzte. „Benutze Legilimentik."

Er sah, wie sie ihre Schilde senkte und auf ein Nicken hin durchforstete er vorsichtig ihre Gedanken, bis er sah, was heute Abend passiert war. Die Ermordung Merlins. Zedernflugs verzweifelter Flug. Die Schlacht.

Er zog sich zurück und seine Augen blitzten vor Wut, Kälte und Entschlossenheit. „Das werden wir ihnen heimzahlen.", fauchte er.

„Haben wir schon. Es gibt nur noch knapp über fünf Dunkle Falken.", meinte Sternennacht.

„Wie bist du eigentlich entkommen?", fragte Harry interessiert.

„Das Ministerium hat ein neues Mittel gefunden, es heißt Anti-Magie-Serum. Es blockt bei uns die stablose Magie und auch alle anderen Fähigkeiten für 24 Stunden. Dann muss es erneut gespritzt werden. Wenn du das intus hast, kannst du dich weder verwandeln noch irgendeine Art von Magie wirken und du bist so schwach wie ein Mensch.

Dave hat heute Abend die Spritze heimlich mit Stärkungsmittel gefüllt, bevor sie sie mir verabreicht haben. Kurz darauf war die Wirkung des Serums vorbei. Aber zurück zu uns – was machen wir jetzt?"

„Beerdigung", erwiderte Sonnenuntergang tonlos. „Das heißt, wenn wir nochmal dorthin können."

Sie flogen los; Zedernflug und Nachtschatten trugen ihre Kinder auf dem Rücken. Schon waren bald in der Nähe ihres alten Zuhauses. Jetzt mussten sie sehr gut aufpassen. Augenscheinlich war zwar niemand in der Nähe, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Als sie weiterflogen und Analysezauber sprachen, zeigte sich allerdings nichts.

Die Jagdhütte war dem Erdboden gleich gemacht und das Schlachtfeld voller Leichen. Offenbar hatten sich die überlebenden Todesser keine Mühe gemacht, ihre Toten in Würde wegzuschaffen.

„Sieh mal einer an! Das ist meine Cousine Bellatrix!", meinte Nachtstern überrascht, als er einen der dunklen Falken erkannt hatte.

„Traurig?", fragte Rubinherz, die neben ihm auftauchte.

Nachtstern sah sie von der Seite an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie war eine sadistische Todesserin, die Spaß am Foltern Unschuldiger hatte. Die Welt ist ohne sie besser dran", meinte er brüsk, bevor er sich abwandte und feststellte, dass auch Rodolphus Lestrange unter den Toten war.

Die Falken hoben Gräber aus für ihre Gefährten, wuschen sie, wickelten sie in weiße Tücher und legten jeden von ihnen in ein eigenes Grab. Dann schaufelten sie die Gräber wieder zu und ließen Grabplatten erscheinen, mit Name, Geburtsjahr und Todesdatum. Sobald das erledigt war, verbrannten sie die Leichen der Todesser unzeremoniell. Den Rest der Nacht hielten sie Wache an den Gräbern und schmückten diese mit Blumen.

Am nächsten Morgen waren sie alle todmüde. Dennoch, jetzt brauchten sie erst mal einen sicheren Unterschlupf.

„In unserem Haus ist es zu unsicher", meinte Nachtschatten bedauernd.

„Nein, das wäre nicht gut", stimmte Sonnenuntergang ihm zu. „Jederzeit könnten Todesser kommen, um euch zu rekrutieren. Wir brauchen etwas anderes. Etwas, mit dem niemand rechnet."

„Ich würde London vorschlagen", warf Harry ein.

„ London?!"

„Ja! Es wäre der letzte Ort, wo uns jemand vermuten würde. Am Besten noch in der Nähe der Winkelgasse."

„Da ist was dran", meinte Echonebel nachdenklich. „Aber wo?"

Da hob Nachtstern den Kopf und sah jedem Einzelnen von ihnen in die Augen.

„Ich weiß, wo."

. - . - . - . - .

Professor Dumbledore sank in den Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch und fuhr sich müde mit der Hand über die Augen. Voldemorts Rückkehr war immer noch nicht vom Ministerium anerkannt worden und wo Harry war, wusste er auch nicht. Er seufzte. Er hatte sich dem Jungen gegenüber wirklich etwas zu sehr wie ein Puppenspieler verhalten. Remus hatte Recht, Harry würde nie vor seinem Schicksal davonlaufen. Er, Albus Dumbledore, hätte ihm schon viel früher von der Prophezeiung erzählen sollen. Der Junge war stark, viel stärker als alle dachten und auch viel stärker als Harry selbst es sich je eingestehen würde.

Und es war auch ein Fehler von ihm gewesen, ihn im Ligusterweg aufwachsen zu lassen. Als Harry ihn kurz vor seiner Verwandlung angeschrien hatte, hatte er genau das ausgesprochen, was Albus auch schon ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitet hatte. Allerdings war es danach erst mal zu spät gewesen, um seinen Fehler zu korrigieren. Harry war jetzt stinksauer auf ihn und er konnte es ihm nicht mal verübeln. Aber er schwor sich, sollte er Harry das nächste Mal sehen, würde er sich bei ihm entschuldigen und es in Zukunft besser machen. Hermines Reaktion auf seine Frage nach dessen Aufenthaltsort hatte ihn nämlich nachdenklich gemacht. Er wusste, dass die kluge Hexe Autoritätspersonen immer sehr respektierte und nur dann eine Ausnahme machte, wenn besagte Person falsche Absichten hatte.

. - . - . - . - .

Zur gleichen Zeit betraten Nachtstern, Morgenstern, Echonebel und Sonnenuntergang das Schloss. Sirius trug einen Hoodie und hatte die Kapuze aufgesetzt, die anderen hatten auf Tarnung verzichtet; da Osterferien waren, schliefen die Schüler noch, schließlich war es gerade mal 7 Uhr morgens.

Als sie am Wasserspeier ankamen, stöhnten Sirius und Harry synchron auf. Sonnenuntergang und Echonebel sahen sie fragend an – sie hatten die Schule seit Dumbledore Schulleiter geworden war, noch nicht besucht und wussten darum auch nicht, was es mit den Passwörtern auf sich hatte.

„Äh . . . Lakritzzauberstab . . . Bertie Botts Bohnen sämtlicher Geschmacksrichtungen . . . Getrocknete Kakerlaken . . .", versuchte Harry es.

Echonebel neigte sich zu Sirius. „Was macht er da?", fragte er mit offenkundiger Verwunderung.

„Das Passwort erraten."

„Ah . . ."

„Säuredrops – Schwachsinn, das hatte er schon mal . . . Pfefferminzpralinen in Krötenform . . . Zischende Wissbies . . . Getrocknete Kakerlaken . . . Zitronenbrausebonbons – ne, das war auch schon . . . Essbare Dunkle Male -"

Der Wasserspeier gab den Weg frei.

„_Essbare __D__unkle Male?_ Dumbledore ist verrückt, total verrückt . . .", murmelte Sirius lachend, bevor die an die Bürotür des Direktors hämmerten.

„Herein."

Die Vier betraten das Büro. Dumbledores Gesicht war unbezahlbar, als Sirius die Kapuze abnahm und sich so zu erkennen gab.

„Sirius? Ich dachte, du sitzt im Ministerium fest? Wie bist du entkommen?"

„Alles eine Frage von Beziehungen." Er lachte, als er Albus' verwirrten Blick bemerkte. „Ich will es mal so ausdrücken: Kingsley und Tonks sind nicht meine einzigen Aurorenfreunde."

Albus wollte ihm gerade erzählen, dass die Beiden gefeuert worden waren, als er Harry erkannte. „Harry! Mr. Potter, meine ich. Ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Ich habe Sie zu Ihren Verwandten gesteckt, ohne Rücksicht auf Ihr leibliches Wohl, nur auf Ihre Sicherheit bedacht. Ich habe bewusst Informationen zurückgehalten, aus Besorgnis, Sie würden vor Ihrem Schicksal davonlaufen. Das tut mir sehr leid. Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen."

Harry sah ihn lange an. „Was hat Sie zur Vernunft gebracht?"

„Dumbledore seufzte. Wenige Tage nach Ihrer ersten Verwandlung habe ich versucht, durch Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger herauszufinden, wo Sie sich aufhalten. Die Beiden wollten mir nichts sagen, selbst unter dem Verzicht des Vertrauensschülerabzeichens. Die Tatsache, dass die junge Miss Granger, die Autoritätspersonen sonst sehr ernst nimmt, sich gegen mich stellte, hat mir die Augen geöffnet, da ich sie kenne und weiß, dass sie dies nur in begründeten Ausnahmefällen macht. Außerdem hat Remus mir, nachdem wir von der fehlenden Prophezeiung erfahren hatten, den Kopf vollends zurechtgerückt."

„Verstehe.", sagte Harry nach einer Pause. „Ich denk drüber nach. Aber Sie sollten wissen, dass Worte nichtssagend sind. Allein Ihre Taten können mich davon überzeugen, dass Sie es ernst meinen. Dann können wir gerne einen Neuanfang wagen."

„Womit wir schon beim Thema wären.", ergänzte Sirius, „Du kannst gleich mit diesen Taten anfangen, Albus, wir brauchen einen Zettel mit der Adresse vom Grimmauldplatz. Wir hatten vor Kurzem einen verlustreichen Kampf, weshalb wir beschlossen, in mein Haus einzuziehen."

Dumbledore sah sie an und nickte. Er nahm einen Zettel, schrieb etwas drauf und reichte ihn Sirius, der ihm am nächsten stand.

„Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass ihr dem Orden beitreten wollt?", fragte er, nicht hoffnungsvoll, sondern einfach nur um sicherzugehen.

„Nein", bestätigte Sonnenuntergang. „Wir werden aber eure Privatsphäre achten und euch im Kampf gegen Voldemort unterstützen. Wohlgemerkt, nur als Verbündete, nicht als Untergebene!"

Dumbledore neigte den Kopf. „Gut. Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, werde ich heute oder morgen mal vorbeikommen. Ich würde euch gerne näher kennenlernen."

„Alles klar. Vielleicht solltest du noch wissen, Albus, dass der junge Draco Malfoy sich ebenfalls verwandelt hat. Es war kurz nach Weihnachten. Er hat inzwischen die Seiten gewechselt und unterstützt uns. Nur damit du dich nicht wunderst. Ach, und noch was: Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange sind tot!", sagte Nachtstern noch, bevor er mit den Anderen den Raum verließ und einen erstaunten Dumbledore zurückließ.

Dieser lehnte sich zurück und dachte nach, etwas, was er im Moment oft tat. Diese vier Gestaltwandler hatten ihn sehr überrascht. Offenbar hatten sie gerade etliche Gefährten verloren. Und Sirius war wieder frei. Arthur hatte einmal versucht, zu ihm zu gelangen, war aber aufgehalten worden. Jetzt hatten sie wieder eine Sorge weniger. Der Falke sah übernächtigt aus und in seinen Augen stand ein abwesender Blick. Albus fragte sich, was er wohl während dieser drei Wochen hatte erdulden müssen. Und was hatte er damit gemeint, dass er noch andere Auroren als Freunde hatte?

Dumbledore war froh, dass er mit Harry einen Neuanfang wagen konnte. Früher, als Mensch, war er oft impulsiv und aufbrausend gewesen, aber nun war davon nichts mehr zu sehen gewesen. Er war ruhig und gelassen geworden. Der junge Werfalke hatte ihn sehr beeindruckt, und dies hatte seinen Entschluss, ihn von nun an vorbehaltlos in seine Pläne einzuweihen, nochmal bestärkt. Der Schulleiter kam nicht umhin, stolz auf ihn zu sein.

Lichtfalken:

Harry – Morgenstern (m): goldenes Gefieder, 15 Jahre

Draco – Silberschweif (m): silbergraues Gefieder, 15 Jahre

Shira – Schneesturm (w): strahlend weißes Gefieder, 16 Jahre

Yael – Feuerflügel (w): braunes Gefieder mit rötlichen Flügeln; Shiras zweieiige Zwillingsschwester, 16 Jahre

Sirius – Nachtstern (m): nachtschwarzes Gefieder, 35 Jahre

Sternennacht (w): schwarzes Gefieder mit vielen einzelnstehenden weißen Federn, 116 Jahre, schwarze Haare

Rubinherz (w): braun-weiß gesprenkeltes Gefieder, 243 Jahre

Nachtschatten (m): schwarzes Gefieder, 503 Jahre

Zedernflug (w): hellbraunes Gefieder, 487 Jahre; Nachtschattens Gefährtin

Yumaq (14) und Finn (7), deren Kinder, noch Menschen

Sonnenuntergang (w): orange-braunes Gefieder, 737 Jahre

Echonebel (m): grauweißes Gefieder, 925 Jahre


	14. Der Trinkpokal

„Wäh, hier bist du aufgewachsen? Mein Beileid!", meinte Draco süffisant zu Sirius, als sie vor dem (noch nicht für alle sichtbaren) Haus Nummer 12 standen. Sirius reichte Dumbledores Zettel rum, und sobald er merkte, dass sie das Haus sehen konnten, zog er sie schnell herein.

Remus, der gerade aus der Küche kam, erblickte Sirius und starrte ihn verblüfft an, bevor er ihm in die Arme fiel. Schnell löste er sich wieder und rümpfte die Nase. „Du solltest schleunigst unter die Dusche, mein Freund! Und was essen! Und schlafen! Du siehst grauenvoll aus!"

„Natürlich, Mama! In welcher Reihenfolge?" Sirius drehte sich zu den anderen um. „Dieses Haus hat fünf Stockwerke, in jedem sind sieben Zimmer. In welches Stockwerk wollt ihr?"

Sie sahen sich an. „Ich denke, das vierte und fünfte Stockwerk wäre am Besten. Da sind wir am ehesten unter uns und stören den Orden nicht.", meinte Echonebel schließlich. Die Anderen nickten zustimmend. Sie gingen nach oben und teilten sich die Zimmer auf. Harry und Shira schliefen zusammen, Yael und Draco ebenso. Zedernflug, Nachtschatten, Finn und Yumaq teilten sich zu viert ein großes Zimmer. Nur Sirius blieb in seinem alten Schlafzimmer im zweiten Stock.

Nachdem sie geduscht hatten, fielen sie alle todmüde von dem Kampf, der Trauer und der langen Nachtwache ins Bett.

. - . - . - . - .

Am Nachmittag wachte Sirius auf und ging nach unten. Er hielt es für klüger, die Ordensmitglieder auf die neuen Hausbewohner vorzubereiten. Als er jedoch in die Küche kam, blieb er entgegen seinen Absichten erst mal stehen und ergötzte sich ein paar Minuten an dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Kingsley und Tonks saßen sternhagelvoll am Küchentisch. Sie hatten mehrere Flaschen vor sich stehen, in denen dem Geruch nach wohl Feuerwhiskey gewesen sein musste. Jetzt waren sie jedenfalls leer. Die beiden Auroren waren mit den Köpfen auf der Tischplatte eingeschlafen und schnarchten um die Wette.

„Das machen sie jeden Tag", meinte Remus, der hinter Sirius auftauchte. „Spätestens am Nachmittag sind sie blau."

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. „Gibt es auch einen Grund dafür oder machen sie das einfach so, weil sie gerade nichts besseres zu tun haben? So wie zum Beispiel arbeiten?"

„Sie wurden gefeuert."

„Bitte was?"

„Nachdem du festgenommen wurdest – oh, da fällt mir ein, du musst mir noch sagen, wie du es geschafft hast, zu entkommen – , wusste das Ministerium, dass Kingsley die Tibetgeschichte erfunden hat. Und als Tonks versucht hat, ihn rauszuhauen, wurde sie auch rausgeschmissen."

Sirius fühlte sich, als würden ihm die Eingeweide herausgerissen. „Sie wurden gefeuert – wegen mir? Oh scheiße, jetzt wundert mich gar nichts mehr, dass sie sich besaufen! Wie kann ich – "

„Sie besaufen sich nicht, weil sie wegen dir gefeuert wurden, sondern weil sie sich Sorgen um dich gemacht haben und Schuldgefühle hatten, weil sie dir nicht helfen konnten. Beide haben dich sehr gerne, weißt du."

„Da du nicht mitmachst, soll ich jetzt daraus schließen, dass du dir keine Sorgen gemacht hast?"

Lachend duckte er sich unter Remus' Kitzelfluch weg und ließ einen Riesenschwall eiskaltes Wasser auf Tonks und Kingsley herabbrausen. Die Beiden waren auf einen Schlag hellwach und nüchtern.

Und stocksauer.

Als sie jedoch Sirius sahen, fiel ihnen synchron die Kinnlade herunter.

Sirius beugte sich zu ihnen und setzte eine saure Miene auf. „Was soll denn das hier? Ihr macht hier ein Saufgelage und denkt nicht mal daran, den Hausherrn einzuladen? Habt ihr eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mich darauf gefreut habe, hier mit Remus und euch einen auf unser Wohl zu trinken? Und ihr fangt einfach ohne uns an!"

Die Beiden sahen ihn schuldbewusst an und stammelten eine Entschuldigung. Remus und Sirius konnten sich bei diesem Anblick nicht mehr halten und platzten. Sie lachten so laut, dass die Exauroren ihre Gesichter verzogen und sich die kühlen Flaschen an die Stirn hielten, um ihre Kopfschmerzen zu lindern.

Immer noch lachend wandte der Falke sich ab. „Ich braue euch dann mal einen Anti-Kater-Trank!"

Er verließ die Küche und ging in den Keller, wo der Orden ein Tränkelabor auf die Beine gestellt hatte. Es gab dort alle Zutaten für gängige Tränke. Als er jedoch den Raum betrat, lief er direkt Severus Snape in die Arme. Der Mann sah ihn überrascht an, bevor sein Gesicht wieder den üblichen kalten, abweisenden Ausdruck annahm, den er immer mit sich herumschleppte.

„Black, sieh an. Ich hatte doch tatsächlich damit gerechnet, dass du nicht mehr aus dem Ministerium raus kommst. Bedauerlicherweise scheine ich mich da getäuscht zu haben.", raunte ihm der Tränkemeister höhnisch zu.

Sirius ging auf die Spötteleien nicht ein. „Gibt es hier zufällig Anti-Kater-Trank? Tonks und Kingsley schauen nicht aus, als ob ihnen ihr letztes Sauggelage besonders gutgetan hat."

„Für dich nicht, du Köter!", fauchte Snape.

Sirius seufzte und ging nicht weiter auf Snape ein. Er suchte sich die Zutaten zusammen und braute den Trank, für den man gerade mal eine Viertelstunde brauchte. Snape stand die ganze Zeit mit verschränkten Armen im Raum und beobachtete ihn. Er wollte wohl sicher gehen, dass sein geheiligtes Labor nicht in die Luft flog.

. - . - . - . - .

„Puh! Danke, Sirius, jetzt geht's mir besser. Also, wie bist du entkommen?", fragte Kingsley, nachdem er und Tonks ihre Kopfschmerzen los waren.

„Eigentlich verdanke ich das dir. Du hast Adams damals in unsere Obhut gegeben, nach dem Kampf in Hogsmeade. Während er genesen ist, hat er erkannt, dass ich unschuldig war. Gestern Abend hat er ein Stärkungsmittel in die Spritze eingefüllt statt des Anti-Magie-Serums."

Kingsley grinste. „Schau an, eine 180-Grad-Wende. Wenn alle Auroren so findig wären wie er, würden wir wahrscheinlich eine richtig starke Einheit stellen. Aber was ist, wenn sie ihn mit Veritaserum befragen, ob er dich befreit hat?"

„Dann haben sie Pech gehabt. Ich hab ihm auf seine Bitte hin die Erinnerung daran aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Natürlich nicht ohne sie vorher noch in einem Fläschchen aufzufangen." Sirius holte das Fläschchen mit Daves Erinnerung aus der Tasche. „So kann er sie wieder zurücknehmen, wenn es ungefährlich ist."

In diesem Moment kam Harry herein. „Sirius, du hast einen Brief bekommen. Von Gringotts offenbar."

Der Angesprochene hob eine Augenbraue, öffnete den Brief, den Harry ihm reichte, und las ihn.

„Ah, die Kobolde haben anscheinend Wind davon bekommen, dass Bellatrix nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt. Sie hat kein Testament hinterlassen. In einem solchen Fall erbt automatisch der älteste männliche Verwandte ersten Grades das Vermögen. Ich muss sofort hin."

„Werden die Kobolde dich nicht verraten?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Nein. Sie kümmern sich nicht darum, wen das Ministerium geächtet oder zum Verbrecher erklärt hat. Sie sind neutral."

Er glättete seine Haare mit einem Zauber, färbte sie dunkelblond und machte einen Pferdeschwanz daraus. Dann warf er sich einen Kapuzenumhang über. Da er den _Tropfenden Kessel_ meiden wollte, flohte er in die Nockturngasse, in das Gasthaus _Zum bissigen Werwolf_.

. - . - . - . - .

Das Verlies, das Bellatrix Lestrange gehört hatte, war voll mit Schätzen aller Art. Gold, Schmuck, edelsteinverzierte Waffen, wertvolle Gegenstände, Bücher, seltene Artefakte, kostbare Möbel – ein Schatz, wie er im Buche steht. Lange betrachtete Sirius die Schwerter und Dolche. Vor allem ein Dolch fiel ihm auf. Er war koboldgearbeitet und besaß einen goldenen Griff. Der Knauf bestand aus einem Smaragd, der genau dieselbe Farbe wie Harrys Augen hatte. Die Klinge aus Damaszenerstahl steckte in einer grün-gold verzierten Scheide.

Sirius nahm den Dolch in die Hand und zog ihn. Diese Waffe wäre ein wunderbares Geschenk an Harry, da dieser zwar ein Schwert besaß, das einem vor langer Zeit getötetem Werfalken gehört hatte, aber es konnte ja nicht schaden, ihm auch noch den Dolch zu vermachen. Je mehr Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten er hatte, desto besser.

Er wollte schon gehen, als sein Blick auf einen goldenen Trinkpokal fiel, der auf einem kleinen Ebenholztischchen stand. Er hatte zwei Henkel und eingeritzt in die Seite war ein Dachs inmitten von hohem Gras und Blättern, der einen Blick über die linke Schulter nach hinten warf [ . ]. Sirius runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Der Dachs war das Symbol Hufflepuffs. Was machte der Kelch von Helga Hufflepuff in Bellatrix Lestranges Verlies? Wie war er hierhergekommen? Er nahm ihn in die Hand und musterte ihn eingehend. Mit diesem Kelch stimmte was nicht, aber er konnte es nicht greifen. Irgendeine dunkle Aura umgab ihn.

Sirius beschloss, später darüber nachzudenken und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben. Den Trinkpokal und den Dolch nahm er mit.

. - . - . - . - .

Harry konnte nicht einschlafen. Er warf sich von einer Seite zur anderen, ohne Ruhe zu finden. Schließlich gab er es auf.

Leise, um Shira nicht zu wecken, stand er auf, zog sich eine Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt an und verließ das Zimmer. Eine Weile stromerte er durchs Haus, bis er schließlich in der Bibliothek Licht brennen sah. Wer war da? Es war halb 2 in der Nacht.

Er trat ein und erkannte, dass es Sirius war, der ein großes Buch aufgeschlagen vor sich liegen hatte. In der Hand hielt er den Trinkpokal aus Gringotts, den er am Nachmittag angeschleppt hatte. Als er Harry bemerkte, sah er auf.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

„Nein. Es ist so viel passiert . . . Aber du schläfst ja auch nicht."

„Ich bin nicht mehr müde. Ich hab ja am Tag etwas geschlafen, wie wir alle."

Harry lachte. „Aber du sahst schon ziemlich erschöpft aus. Dabei warst du nicht länger wach als wir", Sirius' Miene verdüsterte sich etwas, „ . . . oder?"

„Vermutlich etwas länger", gab sein Pate widerstrebend zu.

Harry bemerkte, das Sirius das Gespräch um das Ministerium offenbar vermeiden wollte. Aber aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er, dass man so etwas nicht in sich hineinfressen sollte.

„Manchmal hilft es . . . darüber zu reden. Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?"

„Sie haben alles probiert", flüsterte Sirius nach einer langen Pause und starrte ins Leere. „Ihre Methoden waren brutal." Er sah Harry nachdenklich an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

Harry war starr vor Entsetzen. „Aber . . . gibt es keine Gesetze dagegen? Selbst die Zaubererwelt muss doch erkennen, dass Folter gegen die Menschenrechte verstößt!"

Sirius lächelte bitter. „Die Zaubererwelt beachtet genau dieselben Menschenrechte wie die europäische Muggelwelt, Harry. Aber diese Rechte gelten, wie der Name schon sagt, nur für _Menschen_. Nicht für Werfalken, nicht für Zentauren oder Vampire, nicht für Wassermenschen, Kobolde, Hauselfen, Riesen oder andere denkende und fühlende Zauberwesen. Und auch nicht für Werwölfe, obwohl die ja biologisch Menschen sind."

„Aber . . . du hast mir gesagt, dass sie dir nichts tun können."

„Das war gelogen", sagte Sirius tonlos. „Ich hatte große Angst, aber ich wollte dir um jeden Preis dieses Schicksal ersparen. Es stimmte aber, das sie mich nicht umgebracht hätten. Egal, lassen wir das. Es ist vorbei. Vergangenheit." Er klang, als versuche er vor allem sich selbst zu überzeugen. „Ich wollte den Hochlandclan nicht verraten und was ich ihnen von Voldemort hätte erzählen können – dass er zurück ist – hat natürlich auch keinen interessiert. Sie wollten nur wissen, wo sich die Todesser aufhielten, und das konnte ich ihnen leider nicht sagen.

Ist ja jetzt auch egal. Ich hab rausgefunden, was mit dem Kelch los ist."

Harry sah ihn gespannt an. „Und?"

„Das hier", er hob den Trinkpokal hoch, „ist ein Horkrux." Harrys verwirrte Miene richtig deutend, erklärte er, was das war.

„Horkruxe sind schwärzeste Magie. Sie gehören zum Bereich der Seelenmagie. Man spaltet seine Seele – indem man einen Mord begeht – und schließt den einen Teil dann in einem Gegenstand ein, zum Beispiel einem Trinkpokal." Er sah Harry vielsagend an und wedelte mit dem Kelch herum. „Dadurch ist ein Teil der Seele an die Erde gebunden, ergo: man kann nicht sterben."

„Weißt du, von wem dieser Horkrux ist?"

„Es gibt einen Analysezauber dazu. Diesen Horkrux hat Lord Voldemort hergestellt."

Harry ging ein Licht auf. „Also deshalb ist er nicht gestorben in jener Halloweennacht!"

Sirius nickte langsam. „Ja, das wird der Grund sein."

„Wie kann man Horkruxe zerstören?"

„Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, Basiliskengift und Dämonsfeuer. Dies sind die einzigen bekannten Mittel, die so zerstörerisch sind, dass der Horkrux sich selbst nicht wiederherstellen kann. Es ist umgekehrt wie bei Lebewesen. Wenn ein Mensch stirbt, bleibt die Seele unversehrt. Wenn du aber den Kelch hier mit einem Basiliskenzahn durchbohrst, bleibt der Kelch ganz und nur das in ihm eingeschlossene Seelenstück wird zerstört."

„Das heißt, wir können Voldemort erst vernichten, wenn wir diesen Horkrux plattgemacht haben."

„Ja. Dämonsfeuer ist supergefährlich, da kann furchtbar viel schiefgehen, deshalb würde ich Basiliskengift vorschlagen. Du hast doch in der Kammer des Schreckens den Basilisken getötet. Reife Leistung übrigens. Wir müssen uns dort nur noch bedienen. – Wie kommt man überhaupt in die Kammer?"

Harry grinste bei der Erinnerung daran, wie Ron Lockhart in das tiefe Loch gestoßen hatte. „Kennst du das Klo von der Maulenden Myrte? Es ist im 2. Stock."

„Kenn ich, ja. James hat Lily da mal eine Falle gestellt, um sie dazu zu bringen, ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Was hat das Klo mit dem Eingang der Kammer zu tun?"

„Der Eingang befindet sich hinter einem der Waschbecken. Nur ein Parselmund kann die Kammer öffnen, und zwar indem er auf Parsel „Öffne dich!" sagt.

Sirius' Augen weiteten sich. „Du bist ein Parselmund?"

„Ja. – Was ist? Ich bin kein Schwarzmagier!", meinte Harry beunruhigt, denn Sirius starrte ihn immer noch mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Ja . . . nein . . . ich meine, darum geht's nicht. Du kannst gar kein Parselmund sein."

Jetzt riss Harry die Augen auf. „Wieso nicht?"

„Weil du nicht von Salazar Slytherin abstammst. Diese Fähigkeit ist superselten, Voldemort ist der einzige Parselmund unserer Zeit. Voldemort . . . warte mal. Die Verbindung zwischen dir und ihm . . ."

Jetzt fiel es Harry siedend heiß wieder ein. „Ja klar! Ich bin ein Parselmund, _weil_ Voldemort einer ist. Er hat gewisse Fähigkeiten von sich auf mich übertragen, als er versucht hat, mich zu töten. Das hab ich nämlich Dumbledore auch gefragt, nachdem wir aus der Kammer zurück waren. Er hat diese Fähigkeit auf mich übertragen!"

Sirius hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. „Das würde alles erklären. Aber wenn das so ist, dann bist du jetzt kein Parselmund mehr. Die Verbindung ist ja erloschen, als du ein Falke wurdest, weißt du noch?"

Harry erinnerte sich. „_Im Augenblick der ersten Verwandlung eines Werfalken werden die __Auswirkungen sämtlicher Krankheiten und Verletzungen, die dieser jemals gehabt hat, vollständig getilgt. Deshalb brauchst du keine Brille mehr, deshalb ist auch deine Narbe, die von Voldemorts Todesfluch kommt, verschwunden – ich wage sogar zu behaupten, dass sich damit deine mysteriöse Verbindung zu Voldemort in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst hat. _Das hast du damals gesagt. Und diese Aussage hat sich bestätigt. Ich bin zwar froh, dass die Narbe und die Schmerzen weg sind, aber wenn ich kein Parselmund mehr bin, wie zur Hölle sollen wir jetzt in die Kammer kommen?"

„Hm. Wie seid ihr denn da wieder rausgekommen?"

„Fawkes hat uns getragen. Das war gar nicht so einfach für mich. Wir mussten uns alle aneinander festhalten und ich musste ja auch noch das Schwert von Gryffindor irgendwie mitnehmen . . ." Er lächelte erinnerungsschwer.

Sirius dagegen sah auf. Er hatte die Geschichte von Harry lediglich mal sehr grob umrissen erzählt bekommen und wusste eigentlich nur, dass Harry einen Basilisken getötet hatte, den Ginny unter dem Einfluss von Tom Riddles Tagebuch auf die Schule losgelassen hatte. „Das Schwert von Gryffindor? Wie ist das Schwert von Gryffindor in deine Hände gelangt? Ist es zu dir gekommen, weil du in höchster Not warst?"

„Ja. Fawkes hat mir den Sprechenden Hut gebracht, und ich habe das Schwert aus dem Hut gezogen. Damit konnte ich dann den Basilisken töten."

„Hast du ihm das Schwert ins Maul getrieben oder ihm an einer anderen Körperstelle die tödliche Wunde beigebracht?"

Harry war überrascht von der Frage. Was tat das zur Sache? „Ich habe ihn mit dem Schwert ins Maul getroffen. Dabei ist einer der Zähne in meinem Arm stecken geblieben. Erst dachte ich, ich wäre todgeweiht, aber am Ende war es ein Segen, dass ich den Zahn hatte, so konnte ich Tom Riddles Tagebuch zerstören. Und Fawkes hat die Wunde ja dann geheilt."

Sirius sah ihn lange an. Harry konnte förmlich hören, wie er nachdachte.

„Also . . . dieses Tagebuch hat Ginny manipuliert, ja?"

„Ja."

„Und du hast es mit dem Zahn zerstört?"

„Ja.", sagte Harry wieder, verwirrt, wohin die ganze Fragerei führen sollte.

Wieder überlegte sein Pate. „Weißt du was ich glaube, Harry? Das Tagebuch war auch ein Horkrux."

Harry dachte darüber nach. Das Tagebuch hatte eigenständig gehandelt, ohne das Zutun eines Menschen hatte es Ginny manipuliert, ihn in die Kammer gelockt und den Basilisken gerufen.

„Einer von Voldemort dann aber. Kann ein Mensch mehrere Horkruxe herstellen?"

„Das geht", meinte Sirius. „Es macht die Seele furchtbar instabil, schon einer allein, bei mehreren ist es noch schlimmer, aber es ist möglich."

„Warte mal. Mir ist da gerade ein Gedanke gekommen. Kann es nicht sein, dass diese Verbindung zwischen Voldemort und mir daran lag, dass ich auch ein Horkrux war, seit dem Tag, da Voldemort versucht hat, mich zu töten? Ich bin mir sicher, dass es keine Absicht von ihm war, aber dieser Horkrux in mir wurde folglich zerstört, als ich meine erste Verwandlung hatte. Moment mal, als der Basiliskenzahn in meinem Arm steckte, hätte der Horkrux in mir doch zerstört werden müssen. Andererseits . . . Fawkes hat mich ja kurz darauf geheilt . . .", sinnierte er.

Sirius nickte langsam. „Gut möglich, dass es genau so war. In dem Fall wäre dann quasi die Verwandlung in einen Werfalken das Mittel der Zerstörung des Horkruxes gewesen. Also haben wir schon drei Wege der Vernichtung." Er grinste.

Harry blieb ernst. „Aber trotzdem, wie kommen wir in die Kammer, um einen Zahn zu holen?"

„Das brauchen wir gar nicht mehr. Eine Sekunde, ich bin gleich wieder da." Harry sah auf, doch Sirius war schon rausgegangen. Kurz darauf kam er wieder zurück, in den Händen einen herrlichen Dolch haltend. Den schönsten Dolch, den Harry je gesehen hatte.

Sirius reichte ihm die Waffe. „Diesen Dolch habe ich in Bellatrix Lestranges Verlies gefunden. Er wurde von Kobolden hergestellt. Kennst du die Eigenschaften von koboldgearbeiteten Waffen?"

Harry überlegte kurz. Merlin hatte ihm einiges über die Magie der magischen Völker erzählt und darüber, was sie damit machen konnten.

„Ein koboldgearbeiteter Gegenstand wird niemals schmutzig und nimmt nur auf, was ihn stärkt. Aber was hat das mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor zu tun? Wurde es von Kobolden hergestellt?"

Sirius nickte.

„Das heißt, es ist . . . es ist mit Basiliskengift getränkt? Weil ich es ihm ja ins Maul getrieben habe und nicht sonst wohin. Das Schwert von Gryffindor kann Horkruxe zerstören!", frohlockte Harry.

„Weshalb wir auch nicht mehr genötigt sind, die Kammer des Schreckens zu betreten.", ergänzte Sirius.

Grinsend sahen sie sich an. Harry senkte den Blick auf den kostbaren Dolch. „Und der hier? Mit was ist der gestärkt?"

„Das obliegt deiner Entscheidung."

„Meiner?"

„Ja. Du kannst zum Beispiel Gift von Pfeilgiftfröschen nehmen oder Drachenfeuer . . . Die Frage ist nur, woher du das nimmst. Südamerika ist weit weg, aber das sollte für Werfalken kein Hindernis sein. Rumänien ist näher."

„Wieso ich?"

„Ich habe den Dolch für dich mitgenommen. Der Smaragd hat die selbe Farbe wie deine Augen. Ich glaube, das war kein Zufall." Sirius sah ihn ernst an. „Es würde mich etwas beruhigen."

„Wow. Vielen Dank!"

Sirius grinste. „Kein Thema. Wir sind quitt, sobald er dir das Leben gerettet hat!"

In diesem Moment kam Harry ein Gedanke. Er setzte sich wieder hin und massierte sich die Schläfen.

„Mir kommt das ein bisschen komisch vor: Warum sollte Voldemort ausgerechnet Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal in seinen zweiten Horkrux verwandeln? Er war in Slytherin und zu allem Überfluss auch noch dessen Erbe, er hatte mit Hufflepuff doch überhaupt nichts am Hut. Also wenn schon, dann richtig, dann von allen Gründern einen Gegenstand in einen Horkrux verwandeln. So denkt er; so weit kenne ich ihn. Er macht keine halben Sachen.

Außerdem . . . hätte er sich doch mit zwei Horkruxen sowieso nicht zufriedengegeben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass, wenn mehr als zwei Horkruxe möglich sind, er auch mehr gemacht hat. Morde hat er ja genug begangen. Die Frage ist in wie viele Teile er seine Seele gespalten hat, wahrscheinlich irgendeine Zahl, die ihm wichtig ist . . ." Er hörte auf zu reden, als er sah, dass Sirius ihn voller Entsetzten anstarrte.

„Harry, wenn du mit deiner Vermutung richtig liegst, und davon bin ich überzeugt, dann haben wir ein gewaltiges Problem. Die könnten überall sein, in jedem Land der Welt, vergraben oder getarnt . . . Wir sollten mit jemandem reden, der Voldemort gut gekannt hat. Es ist wichtig, dass wir mehr über seine Vergangenheit herausfinden. Was ihm wichtig war, Orte, die ihm bedeutsam erschienen . . . Dabei stoßen wir sicher auf potentielle Horkruxe und Verstecke sowie auf eine Zahl, die für ihn eine symbolische oder anders geartete Bedeutung haben könnte. Und die Idee mit den Gründerartefakten sollten wir auch weiterverfolgen."

„Was für Gründerartefakte gibt es denn noch?" fragte Harry konzentriert.

„Jeder Gründer hatte einen Gegenstand, der zu ihm gehörte, der sozusagen sein Zeichen, sein Symbol war. Bei Helga Hufflepuff war es der Trinkpokal hier. Gryffindor ist auch klar – das Schwert. Das kann aber kein Horkrux sein, es ist in Hogwarts, das hätte Albus sicher bemerkt. Ravenclaw besaß ein Diadem. Der Legende nach hatte es die Macht, die geistige Fähigkeit des Trägers zu vermehren. Es ist seit langer Zeit verschollen, schon zu Lebzeiten Rowena Ravenclaws. Das muss aber nichts heißen: Riddle ist bedauerlicherweise sehr intelligent, er könnte Nachforschungen angestellt und es gefunden haben.

Slytherin besaß den Erzählungen nach ein Medaillon. Mein Bruder Regulus hatte ein Buch über Slytherin, da ist auch ein Bild von dem Medaillon drin. Er wollte es mir früher immer zeigen, aber ich hab mich für slytherin'sche Dinge überhaupt nicht interessiert und abgelehnt. Irgendwann hat er aufgegeben. Vielleicht finde ich das Buch noch. Es müsste hier irgendwo sein."

Er ging zu den Regalen, in denen Bücher über berühmte Zauberer und Hexen standen. Nach einer Weile stieß er einen Triumphschrei aus und zog ein Buch heraus. _Salazar Slytherin_ stand in silbernen Lettern auf dem grünen Einband.

Er legte das Buch auf den Tisch und schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf. „Mal sehen . . . Geburt . . . Ausbildung . . . Gründung von Hogwarts . . . Beziehung zu den anderen Gründern . . . da, Symbole . . . Schlange . . . Medaillon! Seite 332."

Er schlug die Seite auf. „Das müsste es sein." Eine Zeichnung von dem Medaillon wurde sichtbar. Es war goldbraun mit silbernen Rändern und eine grüne Schlange wand sich in S-Form [ . ].

Harry betrachtete das Bild eine Weile und sah dann Sirius an, um ihn etwas zu fragen, stockte aber. Sirius starrte regungslos auf das Bild.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry leicht besorgt.

„Komm mit!" Sirius sprang auf und lief aus dem Raum. Harry sah ihm verwundert hinterher, folgte ihm dann aber.

Er fand ihn im Keller; Sirius stand vor einer der Türen, als Harry die Treppe runter stürzte und beinahe in ihn hineinlief.

„Was ist da drin?"

Sirius sah ihn aufgeregt an. „Ich hab das Haus ausgemistet, wie du weißt, und sämtliche Sachen, die noch nicht kaputt waren, in diesen Raum geschafft. Unter diesen Sachen war ein Medaillon. Ein identisches Abbild von dem im Buch."

Harry fiel die Kinnlade herunter. War es möglich, dass . . . ? Konnten sie so ein Glück haben?

Sirius öffnete die Tür und betrat, gefolgt von Harry, den Raum. Zielstrebig trat er auf eine mit Schlangen verzierte Kommode zu und zog die oberste Schublade auf, die bis an den Rand gefüllt war mit Schmuck. Eine Weile wühlte er herum, dann zog er ein Medaillon heraus. Es sah genauso aus wie das auf dem Bild in dem Buch.

Sirius ließ es vor Harrys Nase hin und her baumeln. Harry schnappte es sich und sah es genau an. „_Specialis revelio!_"

Der Zauber enthüllte die Horkruxeigenschaften des Medaillons.

Sie gingen rauf und setzten sich wieder an den Tisch in der Bibliothek.

„Ok, zwei Horkruxe haben wir", fasste Sirius zusammen. „Über Ravenclaws Diadem und Voldemorts Vergangenheit müssen wir mehr herausfinden.

Er stand auf und hielt Harry die Hand hin. „Und wir brauchen das Schwert von Gryffindor."

Harry schlug ein. „Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich."

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich hab die Animagustransfiguration fertig."

. - . - . - . - .

Lichtfalken:

Harry – Morgenstern (m): goldenes Gefieder, lange schwarze Haare, grüne Augen, 15 Jahre

Draco – Silberschweif (m): silbergraues Gefieder, blonde lange Haare, graue Augen, 15 Jahre

Shira – Schneesturm (w): strahlend weißes Gefieder, schwarze Locken und getönte Haut, braune Augen, 16 Jahre

Yael – Feuerflügel (w): braunes Gefieder mit rötlichen Flügeln; Shiras zweieiige Zwillingsschwester, 16 Jahre

Sirius – Nachtstern (m): nachtschwarzes Gefieder, lange schwarze Locken und graue Augen, 35 Jahre

Sternennacht (w): schwarzes Gefieder mit vielen einzelnstehenden weißen Federn, schwarze Haare und braune Augen, 116 Jahre

Rubinherz (w): braun-weiß gesprenkeltes Gefieder, rote Haare und blaue Augen, 243 Jahre

Zedernflug (w): hellbraunes Gefieder, dunkelbraune Haare und braune Augen, 487 Jahre

Nachtschatten (m): schwarzes Gefieder, schwarze Haare und graue Augen, 503 Jahre; Zedernflugs Gefährte,

Yumaq (14) und Finn (7), deren Kinder, noch Menschen

Sonnenuntergang (w): orange-braunes Gefieder, kastanienbraune Haare und grüne Augen, 737 Jahre

Echonebel (m): grauweißes Gefieder, dunkelblonde Haare und hellbraune Augen, 925 Jahre


	15. Horkruxe

Asrael - Engel des Todes: Danke für dein Lob :-) Das Kapitel ist selbstredend ^^

MrX: Dankeschön *rot werd* Hier ist es ;-)

. - . - . - . - .

Sirius starrte Harry überrascht an. „Du bist fertig? Welche Form?"

Harry erlaubte sich ein feines Lächeln. „Das wird eine Überraschung. Zuerst muss ich jemandem, dem ich viel schulde, einen Gefallen tun." Er lachte. „Dieser Jemand weiß davon gar nichts!"

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue, drängte seinen Patensohn aber nicht weiter. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing – es war fast vier Uhr morgens – und sagte nur: „Wir sollten ins Bett. Höchstwahrscheinlich kommt heute Dumbledore vorbei, und wir sollten uns noch überlegen, wen wir einweihen. Unsere Falkengefährten sollten wir unsere Ergebnisse auf jeden Fall mitteilen. Sie beherrschen alle Okklumentik bis zur Perfektion; niemand könnte ihnen das Geheimnis entreißen. Und vielleicht auch Dumbledore, aber nur unter Ableistung eines Magischen Eides. Er kannte Voldemort und kann uns helfen."

Harry nickte. „Willst du nicht auch Remus einweihen? Er ist verschwiegen und kann uns auch helfen, mehr herauszufinden. Und was ist mit Ron und Hermine?"

„Remus . . . ja, gute Idee. Bei Ron und Hermine gibt es eben das Problem, dass sie keine Okklumentik beherrschen. Das müsstest du ihnen vorher beibringen."

. - . - . - . - .

Dave Adams schlief noch tief und fest, als plötzlich ein wunderschöner rot-goldener Phönix in seinem Zimmer erschien. Er ließ ein paar seiner Tränen auf den schlafenden Auroren tropfen, ohne dass dieser aufwachte. So verheilten seine Wunden, die er von dem Kampf in Hogsmeade davongetragen hatte, restlos.

Als Dave ein paar Stunden später erwachte, spürte er keine Schmerzen mehr. Was passiert war, wusste er nicht.

. - . - . - . - .

Harry erwachte erst um 9 Uhr morgens. Als er aufsah, lag Shira neben ihm und musterte ihn mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Du vermisst sie sehr, oder?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Deine Eltern."

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. „Es mag dir seltsam vorkommen, Harry, aber Yael und ich hatten schon unser ganzes Leben Zeit, uns an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass wir unsere Eltern möglicherweise früh verlieren werden. Sie sind dennoch immer bei uns. Vielleicht müssen wir hundert oder tausend Jahre warten, aber eines Tages werden wir sie wiedersehen."

Harrys Herz hüpfte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass für ihn selbst und seine Eltern dasselbe galt.

. - . - . - . - .

Nach dem Frühstück riefen sie alle Werfalken und Remus in den Salon. Nur eine fehlte.

„Wo ist Sonnenuntergang?", fragte Harry verwundert.

Sternennacht sah ihn an. „Sie ist . . . nun, es ging ihr heute früh sehr schlecht. Sie musste erbrechen und hat sich jetzt für eine Weile hingelegt." Sie warf einen Blick auf Sirius.

Remus war irritiert. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Werfalken krank werden können."

„Können wir auch nicht, aber wir haben die ganz normalen menschlichen Schwangerschaftssymptome.", meinte Zedernflug nüchtern.

„Sie ist schwanger? Ist das sicher?"

„Ja. Schwangerschaft ist die einzige Möglichkeit für Wertiere, krank zu werden." Echonebel grinste. „Ich bin gespannt, welches Geschlecht es hat."

Morgenstern überlegte. Sturmwind musste das Kind vor der Zeit, in der Dave bei ihnen gewesen war, gezeugt haben, sonst hätte es sich noch nicht bemerkbar gemacht.

Nachdem Sirius den Raum abhörsicher gemacht hatte (auch gegen Langziehohren) und alle den Magischen Eid geleistet hatten, weder absichtlich noch unabsichtlich mit irgendwem über das zu sprechen, das sie nun erfahren würden, erzählten Harry und Sirius abwechselnd, was sie in der Nacht herausgefunden hatten und zeigten die zwei Horkruxe herum. Echonebels Augen funkelten triumphierend.

„Also deshalb ist der Bastard noch nicht tot! Wegen dem Diadem: Ich habe mich mit 20 verwandelt, also war ich davor die ganzen sieben Jahre in Hogwarts. Und ich war im Haus Ravenclaw. Die Tochter von Rowena Ravenclaw, Helena, war mit mir im selben Jahrgang. Wir hatten zwar nicht besonders viel miteinander zu tun, aber ich werde trotzdem heute noch nach Hogwarts gehen und sie fragen, ob sie etwas über den Verbleib des Diadems weiß."

„Und wir müssen mit Dumbledore reden. Er weiß, was Voldemort noch wichtig war. Harry, du bist ein Nachfahre Gryffindors. Vielleicht kannst du sein Schwert einfach herbeirufen.", meinte Remus.

Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er streckte die Hand aus und plötzlich hielt er das silberne Schwert mit dem roten Rubin im Knauf fest. Verblüfft starrte er es an.

„Probier mal, ob unsere Theorie stimmt!" Nachtstern deutete auf den Kelch und das Medaillon.

„Wird er das nicht merken? Voldemort? Wenn zwei Teile seiner Seele einfach zerstört werden?"

Rubinherz schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bezweifle es. Er hat diese Teile ja von seiner Seele abgespalten. Es ist, wie wenn er sich einen Arm abgehackt hätte. Da würde er es auch nicht mehr spüren, wenn man dieses Körperteil zum Beispiel verbrennen würde."

Harry nickte und stieß das Schwert in den Kelch. Ein grässlicher Schrei ertönte und schwarzer Rauch kam aud dem Kelch. Als er sich verzogen hatte, stand der Pokal völlig unversehrt und unschuldig da.

Der junge Falke nahm ihn in die Hand und musterte ihn verwundert. Er wandte den _Specialis Revelio_ an. Nichts. Kein Horkrux mehr. Nur ein Kelch, ein antiker zwar, aber trotzdem nur ein Kelch.

Er wirbelte herum und ließ das Schwert auch auf das Medaillon von Slytherin niedergehen. Auch hier erschien schwarzer Rauch und ließ das Medaillon unbeschädigt zurück.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Nachdem sie das Schwert und die beiden ehemaligen Horkruxe schnell unter Harrys Tarnumhang verborgen hatten, ertönte ein mehrstimmiges „Herein" und Dumbledore trat grüßend ein.

„Mr. Potter, Sie wissen, dass ich beschlossen habe, Sie in alles einzuweihen, das helfen kann, Voldemort zu besiegen. Ich muss mit Ihnen reden."

„Nur zu", ließ der junge Falke munter verlauten.

„Unter vier Augen."

Harry ließ den Blick in die Runde schweifen und richtete ihn dann wieder auf Dumbledore. „Ich habe vor niemandem hier Geheimnisse. Sie können ruhig alles hören."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Also gut. Aber jeder von euch muss schwören, das, was er nun hört, für sich zu behalten."

Sie schworen es und warteten gespannt auf Dumbledores nächste Worte.

„Ich habe etwas herausgefunden, wie man Voldemort eventuell besiegen könnte. Ich muss euch warnen, es ist sehr schwierig und langwierig."

„Ja? Was ist es?"

Der Schulleiter warf einen eindringlichen Blick in die Runde. „Voldemort hat Horkruxe geschaffen."

Einen Moment war es still, dann fingen alle an zu lachen. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, stand Sirius auf und klopfte dem weißhaarigen Mann freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Du kommst sehr spät mit dieser Information, Albus. Wie schauen sie denn aus, seine Horkruxe? Ein Kelch vielleicht?" Er holte den Kelch hervor und hielt ihn Dumbledore unter die Nase. „Oder ein Medaillon?"

Dumbledore sah die Artefakte verblüfft an. „Woher habt ihr die? Wie habt ihr sie zerstört?"

Zur Antwort ließ Harry das Schwert von Gryffindor durch die Luft wirbeln.

So erfuhr auch Dumbledore die ganze Geschichte. Er strahlte mit jedem Wort mehr.

„Nun", meinte er, als er alles gehört hatte, „ich denke, Mr. Potter hat schon Recht mit den Gründerartefakten."

„Ach, wissen Sie, Professor, „sie können mich ruhig Harry nennen."

Dumbledore starrte ihn verwundert an.

„Er hat heute gute Laune", meinte Sirius erklärend.

„Gerne. Wenn du mich Albus nennst. Ich bin ja nicht mehr dein Schulleiter."

Nachtstern sah den alten Mann nachdenklich an. Seine Aura war sehr dunkel gewesen, aber seit er beschlossen hatte, das Schicksal der Welt nicht mehr allein zu tragen, war er wieder geworden wie früher. Es gab noch Hoffnung für ihn. Da fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Wenn Voldemort herausfindet, dass ich das Verlies von Bellatrix geerbt habe, wird er todsicher in Gringotts einbrechen und seinen Horkrux zurückholen wollen. Sobald er sieht, dass der Trinkpokal weg ist, wird er wissen, dass wir sein kleines Geheimnis kennen."

„Echonebel fuhr hoch. „Das stimmt! Das ist schlecht. Sehr schlecht sogar. Ist das Verlies ein Hochsicherheitsverlies?"

Sirius bejahte. „Er darf auf keinen Fall rein, denn selbst wenn wir den Kelch wieder reinstellen, um so zu tun, als hätten wir nichts bemerkt, merkt er ja, dass er kein Horkrux mehr ist. Das Einzige, was ich tun kann, wäre, das ganze Verlies auszuräumen, dann schnallt er nicht, dass es eigentlich nur um den Trinkpokal ging."

Echonebel nickte sorgenvoll. „Du hast Recht, das ist vermutlich das Vernünftigste. Am besten so schnell wie möglich. Wer weiß, wann es ihm einfällt, dass er einen Horkrux in den Tiefen von Gringotts versteckt hat!"

„Ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg. Bis zum Mittagessen werde ich zurück sein. Und ihr diskutiert schon mal weitere Horkruxe, ja? Je eher dieser Bastard unter der Erde ist, desto besser!"

. - . - . - . - .

Das Mittagessen verlief in nachdenklichem Schweigen. Albus war losgezogen, um mit Voldemorts Onkel zu sprechen, Morfin Gaunt, der in Askaban einsaß wegen Mordes an drei Muggeln, unter anderem Tom Riddle senior. Vielleicht wusste er etwas.

Tonks sah die Werfalken an. Sie wirkten so jung und gleichzeitig uralt. Seltsam.

„Sagt mal, warum tragt ihr eigentlich alle lange Haare?", fragte sie neugierig. „Auch die Dunklen machen das so. Ich hab noch nie einen Werfalken mit kurzen Haaren gesehen."

„Lange Haare sind bei uns ein Zeichen von Kraft und innerer Stärke.", erwiderte Sternennacht. „Wir haben einen viel stärkeren Haarwuchs als Menschen, während der Bartwuchs bei den Männern gleich null ist. Zudem ist es Sitte, Federn im Haar zu tragen, wovon wir aber im Moment absehen, um uns nicht gleich als Werfalken zu outen."

„Wie wird man eigentlich ein Werfalke? Könnt ihr auch Menschen absichtlich verwandeln?"

„Nein, das geht nicht. Wir sind nicht wie die Werwölfe, die durch den Biss den Virus weitergeben und Andere infizieren. Bei uns gibt es keinen Virus. Es ist eher eine Art Genmutation, die vererbbar ist."

„Das heißt, es könnte mir passieren, dass ich mich verwandle, oder?"

Sirius sah sie nachdenklich an. „Du bist jetzt 23, oder? Das ist noch nicht zu alt. Theoretisch . . ."

„Ich frage ja nur, weil Remus heute Nacht meinte, man könnte auf meiner Stirn Spiegeleier braten."

Sirius wurde hellhörig. Er sah zu Remus herüber und hob die Augenbrauen. Dieser ließ seine Gabel fallen. Mit lautem Klirren landete sie auf seinem Teller.

„Das hab ich über unseren neuesten Erkenntnissen total vergessen. Wir haben . . . naja . . ."

Sirius grinste. „Ihr seid euch näher gekommen und dabei hast du gemerkt, dass sie _heiß_ ist, stimmts?"

Remus wurde bei diesen zweideutigen Worten knallrot. „Äh, ja, genau . . ."

Sein bester Freund ging zu Tonks und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Hm. Du bist nicht heiß.", meinte sie ratlos, woraufhin alle in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. „Ich meine, früher hast du dich wärmer angefühlt als jetzt.", berichtigte sie ihre Worte grinsend.

Sirius nickte. „Das liegt daran, dass deine Körpertemperatur angestiegen ist. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern."

In diesem Moment trat Dumbledore in die Küche. Sein Gesicht glühte.

„Habt Ihr etwas herausgefunden, Professor", fragte Echonebel, die alte Form des Siezens benutzend.

Dumbledore nickte. „Eine ganze Menge. Macht es was, wenn Tonks, Kingsley, Molly und Arthur auch erfahren, was los ist?"

„Magischer Eid", verlangte Harry knapp. Was sie hier zu besprechen hatten, oblag oberster Geheimhaltung.

Die vier Genannten schworen den Eid und erfuhren nun ebenfalls von den Horkruxen, und auch das, was Dumbledore herausgefunden hatte.

„Ich bin zu Morfin Gaunt nach Askaban gegangen. Er wurde damals wegen Mordes an Tom Riddle senior und dessen Eltern verurteilt. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Voldemort ihm diese Erinnerung nur eingepflanzt hat. In Wahrheit hat er selbst die Morde begangen, mit Morfins Zauberstab. Und danach nahm er ein wertvolles Erbstück mit."

„Was war es?"

„Ein Ring. Die Gaunts stammten von den Peverells ab, und der Ring hatte einst Cadmus gehört. Morfin jammert über den Verlust, seid er in Askaban sitzt, nicht wissend, dass er gestohlen worden ist. Er denkt, er hat ihn verloren."

„Gibt es eine Abbildung von diesem Ring?", fragte Harry.

„Keine Abbildung, aber ich kann euch die Erinnerung von Morfin zeigen. Der Ring ist gut sichtbar."

Der Ring war sehr gut sichtbar. Nachdem alle sich das Aussehen eingeprägt hatten, kauten sie alle Orte durch, wo er sein könnte. Dumbledore war sich fast sicher, dass Voldemort ihn wieder in der Hütte der Gaunts versteckt hatte. Er kannte Voldemorts Denkweise.

„Ich werde das überprüfen. Am besten heute noch. Und jemand muss mit der Grauen Dame sprechen."

Echonebel nickte. „Das mache ich. Wir waren zusammen auf Hogwarts."

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich. Der Falke sah aus wie Mitte zwanzig. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass er schon fast tausend Jahre lebte.

„Soll dich einer von uns begleiten?", fragte Sirius an Dumbledore gewandt. „Das wäre sicherer."

Alle wären bereit gewesen, mitzukommen. Doch schließlich einigten sie sich auf Remus, Tonks, Sirius und Harry.

. - . - . - . - .

Ein hellgrauer Falke flog um das Schloss herum und durch eines der Fenster der großen Halle. Es war gerade Nachmittag, die Schüler und Lehrer alle beim Unterricht und keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Echonebel dachte bei sich, dass es viel zu einfach gewesen war, ins Schloss einzudringen und die Schutzzauber zu umgehen. Nichts hatte ihn aufgehalten, als er, den Wind unter den Flügeln, auf das Schloss zugeschossen war. Vielleicht lag es nur daran, dass er keine bösen Absichten hatte, aber es wäre sinnvoll, Hogwarts unter den Fideliuszauber zu stellen.

Die Aprilsonne schien kräftig durch die offenen Fenster, und Echonebel sonnte sich einen Moment, bevor er sich aufmachte, seine frühere Klassenkameradin zu suchen. Er wusste, dass Rowena Ravenclaw unheilbar krank gewesen war, und ihre Tochter noch einmal sehen wollte. Diese jedoch war nicht gekommen. Helena war sehr eitel gewesen, er hatte sie nie besonders gemocht. Er kam nicht umhin zu vermuten, dass Helena das Diadem möglicherweise gestohlen haben könnte. Vielleicht war das der Grund von Rowenas Krankheit.

Er ging ein Stockwerk tiefer, wo die Küche und der Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum lagen. Hier befand sich ein kleiner, etwas versteckter Innenhof. Schon früher war das Helenas Lieblingsplatz gewesen.

Tatsächlich erblickte er ein silbernes Blitzen, das nur von einem Geist auf der Flucht kommen konnte. Er fluchte und eilte ihm nach. Doch einen Gang weiter stoppte der Schein bereits und sah sich um. Es war tatsächlich Helena. Sie starrte ihn an und Erkennen blitzte in ihren Augen auf.

„Dànaidh . . . es ist lange her."

Der Falke zuckte zusammen, als er seinen menschlichen Namen hörte. Der letzte, der ihn so angesprochen hatte, war Merlin gewesen, und auch das war schon vor Ewigkeiten.

Sie schwebte um ihn herum.

„Du hast dich kaum verändert. Wie schaffst du es, _undurchsichtig_ zu sein?"

Echonebel schlug sich mental die Hand vor die Stirn. Helena wusste ja gar nicht, dass er ein Gestaltwandler war!

„Ich bin kein Geist, Helena."

„Du bist kein . . . unmöglich. Ein Inferius? Nein auch nicht. Du bist - ", sie betrachtete ihn genauer. „Du bist einer von Merlins Falken! Aber dann musst du ein Nachkomme von ihm sein. Warum hast du das in Hogwarts nie gesagt?"

„Er war mein Großvater. Ich habe es nie an die große Glocke gehängt. Ich wollte nicht in seinem Schatten stehen."

„Interessant. Nun, Dànaidh, was hast du all die Jahrhunderte so gemacht?"

Er verdrehte die Augen. Dieser nervigen Angewohnheit von Frauen, erst mal ewig Smalltalk zu halten, anstatt zum Punkt zu kommen, hatte er noch nie etwas abgewinnen können.

„Eine ganze Menge. Helena, ich muss dir eine Frage stellen. Und es ist lebenswichtig, dass du sie beantwortest", begann er eindringlich.

„Lebenswichtig für wen? Für dich?" Zum ersten Mal lächelte sie, allerdings voller Hohn.

„Nein. Für die gesamte britannische und irische Zauberer- und Muggelwelt ist es lebenswichtig. Was ist aus dem Diadem deiner Mutter geworden? Sie war jung für eine Hexe, als sie starb. Erst 120. Hat das Verschwinden des Diadems etwas mit ihrem Tod zu tun? Hast du es genommen?" Das war gewagt, aber er hatte schon oft die Erfahrung gemacht, dass man Leute mit Gewissensbissen am besten zum Reden bringen konnte, indem man auf die Tränendrüse drückte.

Helena wurde blass – soweit ein Geist blass werden konnte – und begann plötzlich hemmungslos zu schluchzen: „Meine Mutter hat es gehütet wie einen Schatz. Aber ich, eitel, wie ich war, musste alles zerstören. Ich habe es gestohlen. Auch ich wollte nicht einfach in ihrem Schatten stehen, ich war so neidisch auf sie! Und sie . . . ist vor Kummer krank geworden."

Sie wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Da man einen Geist nicht tröstend in den Arm nehmen konnte, musste Echonebel sich mit seiner Stimme begnügen.

„Hey, beruhige dich. Wohin hast du es gebracht?", fragte er sanft.

„Nach Albanien", weinte Helena. „Ich habe es in einem hohlen Baum versteckt, als ich den Blutigen Baron kommen hörte. Meine Mutter hat ihn geschickt. Sie wollte mich noch einmal sehen, bevor sie starb, aber ich weigerte mich, mit ihm mitzukommen. Er war sehr jähzornig. In seiner Wut erstach er mich. Kurz darauf bereute er es und brachte sich selber um."

„Albanien? Dorthin hat Voldemort sich seinerzeit zurückgezogen, als er körperlos war. Hast du ihm auch erzählt, wo du es versteckt hast?"

Plötzlich wurde sie wütend. „NEIN! NIE HABE ICH JEMANDEM ERZÄHLT, WO ES IST! NIE!", schrie sie ihn an. „Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe!"

Sie schwebte so schnell davon, dass er ihr nicht folgen konnte. Im selben Moment ertönten viele junge Stimmen, die sich rasch näherten. Der Unterricht war beendet.

Echonebel fluchte. Er schwang sich aus einem der Fenster nach draußen und verschwand schnell zwischen den Bäumen, wo er die Gestalt wechselte und lange über das nachdachte, was Helena ihm „erzählt" hatte.

Zur selben Zeit gingen fünf Gestalten vorsichtig auf eine ärmliche Hütte zu.

„Hier haben die Gaunts gelebt? Und dann soll es toll sein, eine reinblütige Abstammung zu haben . . .", murmelte Tonks.

Die Hütte war vollkommen verwahrlost und verstaubt. Es war fast unmöglich, nicht zu niesen, obwohl sie noch zehn Meter entfernt waren.

Nach mehreren Analysezaubern trat Albus besorgt zu den anderen.

„Also, es scheint möglich zu sein. Man muss die Tür allerdings von Hand öffnen, und derjenige, der das tut, wird einen tödlichen Fluch erleiden. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob er schnell tötet oder langsam, aber er tötet."

„Gut", sagte Harry entschlossen. „Ich mach's."

„Sonst alles klar?", fragte Sirius und riss ihn zurück, bevor er mehr als einen Schritt machen konnte. „Ich werde die Tür selber öffnen. Remus und Tonks sind kurz davor eine Familie zu gründen und du hast noch ein jahrhundertelanges Leben vor dir."

„Und du auch, Sirius.", ließ Dumbledore verlauten. „Deshalb werde _ich_ die Tür öffnen." Bevor ihn jemand daran hindern konnte, legte er die rechte Hand an die Klinke und öffnete die Tür rasch, bevor er bewusstlos zu Boden fiel.

Harry stellte mithilfe eines Analysezaubers fest, das der Fluch sich von der Hand aus ausbreitete. Sobald er das Herz erreichte, würde Albus sterben. Er schloss den Fluch vorerst in der Hand ein.

„Gut gemacht! Wir sollten ihn so bald wie möglich zu Snape bringen, der kennt sich mit Flüchen aus. Aber man merkt, dass du viel gelernt hast dieses Jahr!", lobte Remus ihn.

„Reden können wir nachher! Wir müssen den Horkrux holen!", drängte Tonks. Sie und Sirius gingen hinein und sahen eine hölzerne Schachtel auf einem alten Tisch stehen. Die restlichen Schutzzauber waren schnell gebrochen und die Schachtel geöffnet.

„Warte! Fass ihn nicht mit bloßen Händen an!" Sirius beschwor schnell ein dickes Tuch und sie nahm damit den Ring auf. Sie wickelte ihn ein und schloss die Schachtel wieder. Dann erneuerte sie die Schutzzauber. Voldemort musste ja nicht gleich merken, wer zu Besuch gekommen war.

. - . - . - . - .

„WAS HABT IHR MIT IHM GEMACHT?"

Noch niemand hatte Snape jemals so laut schreien hören. Normalerweise musste man dann vorsichtig sein, wenn er leise sprach.

Tonks, die mit ihm am besten auskam, erklärte es ihm.

„Naja. Den Fluch in der Hand einzuschließen, war eine gute Idee", gab Snape zu. „Aber es wird nicht lange halten."

„Wie viel Zeit hat er noch?"

„Höchstens ein Jahr."

. - . - . - . - .

Lichtfalken:

Harry – Morgenstern (m): goldenes Gefieder, lange schwarze Haare, grüne Augen, 15 Jahre

Draco – Silberschweif (m): silbergraues Gefieder, blonde lange Haare, graue Augen, 15 Jahre

Shira – Schneesturm (w): strahlend weißes Gefieder, schwarze Locken und getönte Haut, braune Augen, 16 Jahre

Yael – Feuerflügel (w): braunes Gefieder mit rötlichen Flügeln; Shiras zweieiige Zwillingsschwester, 16 Jahre

Sirius – Nachtstern (m): nachtschwarzes Gefieder, lange schwarze Locken und graue Augen, 35 Jahre

Sternennacht (w): schwarzes Gefieder mit vielen einzelnstehenden weißen Federn, schwarze Haare und braune Augen, 116 Jahre

Rubinherz (w): braun-weiß gesprenkeltes Gefieder, rote Haare und blaue Augen, 243 Jahre

Zedernflug (w): hellbraunes Gefieder, dunkelbraune Haare und braune Augen, 487 Jahre

Nachtschatten (m): schwarzes Gefieder, schwarze Haare und graue Augen, 503 Jahre; Zedernflugs Gefährte,

Yumaq (14) und Finn (7), deren Kinder, noch Menschen

Sonnenuntergang (w): orange-braunes Gefieder, kastanienbraune Haare und grüne Augen, 737 Jahre

Echonebel (m): grauweißes Gefieder, dunkelblonde Haare und hellbraune Augen, 925 Jahre


	16. Schlag auf Schlag

anette-ella: Freut mich, dass dir meine Story gefällt!

Snakekiss: Danke für dein Lob *rot werd*

beide & alle anderen: Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;-)

. - . - . - . - .

„Ein Jahr nur?"

„Der Fluch ist zu mächtig. Er wird sich ausbreiten. Wenn er das Herz erreicht hat . . ."

Sie sahen auf Dumbledore herab, den sie in einem der Gästezimmer aufs Bett gelegt hatten.

„Ach ja, ehe ich es vergesse", sagte Harry und spaltete den Ring mit Gryffindors Schwert.

„Wir müssen jetzt schnell handeln", meinte Remus knapp. „Echonebel, was hast du herausgefunden?"

Dieser lieferte eine kurze Nacherzählung von Helenas Geschichte ab. Er erwähnte auch ihren Wutanfall zum Schluss. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie Voldemort gesagt hat, wo sich das Diadem befand. 10 Galleonen, dass es auf keinen Fall mehr in Albanien ist."

„Vielleicht kann es trotzdem nicht schaden, mal hinzufliegen und diesen Wald genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.", meinte Yael, die mit Draco dazugekommen war. Sie saßen jetzt seit mehreren Tagen im Grimmauldplatz fest und langweilten sich furchtbar.

Echonebel schüttelte den Kopf. Das kostet zu viel Zeit. Ihr müsst hinfliegen – das dauert mehrere Stunden – und wenn ihr in Not seid, könnt ihr uns nicht rufen."

Morgenstern hielt es jetzt für angebracht, seine Animagusform vorzuführen. Alle waren vollkommen baff.

„Du hast ein vollkommen reines Herz, wenn du dich in einen Phönix verwandeln kannst", meinte Rubinherz erstaunt. „Der Phönix ist ein Geschöpf des Guten."

Harry grinste und wandte sich an Echonebel. „Ich kann dank dieser Animagusgestalt teleportieren – auch in Menschen- und Falkengestalt. Und ich kann so viele mitnehmen, wie sich an mir festhalten können. Die Reise nach Albanien würde ganz schnell gehen."

Schneesturm, Feuerflügel und Silberschweif strahlten, Echonebel jedoch verdrehte die Augen. „Leute, es ist Abend! In Albanien erst recht! Die sind eine Zeitzone weiter als wir. Wartet wenigstens bis morgen früh!"

Die vier Teenager seufzten und gingen in Dracos und Yaels Zimmer, um _Snape explodiert_ zu spielen. Ein Stöhnen riss Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Severus, Echonebel und Sonnenuntergang aus ihrer Unterhaltung. Dumbledore erwachte langsam und sah sich verwirrt um. Mit einem Schlag klärte sich sein Blick, als ihm alles wieder einfiel.

„Was ist mit dem Ring? Ist er zerstört?"

„Ja, Harry war so frei."

Sie erzählten ihm, was sie inzwischen über das Diadem wussten. „Es ist wohl ziemlich sicher, dass Voldemort es nicht dort gelassen haben kann."

„Wieso eigentlich nicht? Albanien ist doch ein wichtiger Ort in seinem Leben.", meinte Remus nachdenklich.

„Aber er verbindet ihn mit negativen Ereignissen. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass er dort einen Horkrux verstecken würde, vor allem, weil Helena ja dann das Versteck kennen würde.", antwortete Echonebel.

„Auch wieder wahr. Wir müssen . . ." Ihre Diskussion wurde unterbrochen, als Dumbledore sich mühsam aufrichtete. „Ich glaube, dass das Diadem in Hogwarts versteckt ist. Es ist der sicherste Ort in ganz Britannien."

„Ja, klar, vor allem jetzt, wo Umbridge da ist . . .", murmelte Severus sarkastisch.

„Du weißt, was ich meine, Severus."

„Ist Hogwarts irgendwie besonders wichtig oder bedeutsam für ihn gewesen?"

„Hogwarts war sein erstes richtiges Zuhause. Tom Riddle wuchs in einem Waisenhaus der Muggel auf, wo er keine Freunde hatte. Alle fürchteten ihn aufgrund seltsamer Dinge, die um ihn herum geschahen und wegen seiner Fähigkeit, mit Schlangen zu sprechen. In Hogwarts aber hatte er Freunde und Bewunderer. Er wusste endlich, wohin er gehörte. Es wäre nicht auszuschließen."

„Und wie sollte er in Hogwarts eindringen, um dort einen Horkrux zu verstecken?"

Dumbledore lächelte geheimnisvoll, ließ mal wieder eine Erinnerung in sein Denkarium fließen und bedeutete den anderen, sie sich anzusehen. Nachdem das geschehen war, waren alle erstaunt über Voldemorts Dreistigkeit.

„Wie kann er es wagen", knurrte Echonebel wütend, „sich auch noch um den Lehrerposten zu bewerben. Nun, es ist wohl gut möglich, dass er bei dieser Eskapade das Diadem in Hogwarts versteckt hat. Nur wo?"

„Das weiß ich leider auch nicht. Wir brauchen einen Geistesblitz.", meinte Dumbledore bedauernd.

„Zwei. Wir müssen auch noch herausfinden, wie viele Horkruxe er überhaupt gemacht hat. Wir haben den Kelch, das Medaillon, das Tagebuch und den Ring zerstört, vom Diadem wissen wir immerhin und Harry ist kein Horkrux mehr. Das sind sechs, wobei Harry ja nicht absichtlich war. Also fünf. Ideen?", fragte Sirius an Albus gewandt.

„Ich habe die Vermutung, dass er seine Seele in sieben Teile gerissen hat, also sechs Horkruxe. Sieben ist die magische Zahl, deshalb gibt es zum Beispiel auch sieben Schuljahre in Hogwarts."

Sonnenuntergang schüttelte den Kopf. „Vermutungen reichen hier nicht aus. Wir müssen es sicher wissen. Wer könnte uns da weiterhelfen?"

Wieder goss Dumbledore eine Erinnerung in das Denkarium, nur diesmal kam sie nicht aus seinem Kopf, sondern aus einem kleinen Kristallfläschchen.

„Diese Erinnerung habe ich von Severus' Vorgänger, Horace Slughorn."

Sirius stöhnte. Die anderen sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Slughorn hat immer Treffen abgehalten, mit den begabtesten Schülern und denen, die berühmte Eltern hatten und so. Die waren so was von langweilig . . . naja. Ich nehme an, Riddle war seinerzeit im Slug-Club?"

„So ist es. Seht euch diese Erinnerung gut an."

Sie sahen, wie ein sehr beleibter Lehrer, der entfernt an ein Walross erinnerte, mit einigen Schülern um einen runden Tisch saß. Sie unterhielten sich über eine Lehrerin, die bald in den Ruhestand gehen würde, bevor sich die Tischrunde langsam auflöste. Kurz darauf war nur ein junger Mann noch da. An seinem Finger trug er den Ring mit dem Peverell-Wappen, den sie heute aus der Hütte geholt hatten. Offenbar war diese Erinnerung erst nach dem Mord an den Riddles entstanden.

„Oh, Sie sind ja noch da, Tom", sagte der walrossartige Lehrer zu dem jungen Voldemort. „Wollten Sie noch etwas?"

„Ja", antwortete dieser. „Ich war neulich in der Bibliothek, in der verbotenen Abteilung. Da habe ich etwas über einen seltenen Zauber gelesen. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, heißt er . . ." In diesem Moment wurde die Erinnerung milchig und Tom Riddles Stimme verlor sich. Kurz darauf wurde die Erinnerung wieder klar und man sah nur noch Slughorn, wie er den Schüler hinauswarf.

„Nun, das war interessant", ließ Tonks verlauten, als sie wieder aus dem Denkarium herauskamen. „Ich nehme an, Slughorn war es, der diese Erinnerung manipulierte?"

„Richtig", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Riddle hatte den Peverell-Ring am Finger. Er hat also bereits einen Horkrux gemacht. Er wollte von Slughorn nichts über Horkruxe wissen, das wusste er schon. Alles, was er noch wissen musste, war, was passiert, wenn man seine Seele in mehr als zwei Teile teilt."

„Sehr gut kombiniert, Dora", meinte Remus stolz. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Riddle Slughorn eine Beispielzahl genannt hat, und die müssen wir wissen."

„Fragt sich, wie wir ihn ködern können", überlegte Tonks.

Sonnenuntergang hatte eine Idee. „Eigentlich nicht weiter schwer. Es ist offensichtlich, dass Slughorn nach Berühmtheiten und Talenten lechzt. Wenn er Harry ein wenig kennenlernt, kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass er ihm die Erinnerung irgendwann geben wird. Allerdings wird Harry im Moment vom Tagespropheten immer noch diskreditiert, also müssen wir Voldemorts Rückkehr erst öffentlich machen, damit Harry wieder als Held gilt. So würde Slughorn sich vermutlich die Finger danach lecken, ihn kennenzulernen."

Sirius lachte. „Armer Harry! Er hasst seine Berühmtheit. Ich schätze, er wird alles andere als begeistert sein. Wir können ja unterdessen schon mal mit der Jagd auf den nächsten Horkrux beginnen. Angenommen, Albus hat recht und es sind sieben Seelenteile – was könnte der sechste Horkrux sein?"

Sie überlegten eine Weile. Schließlich hatte Tonks die zündende Idee. „Es ist irgendwie auffällig. Voldemort hat mehrere Horkruxe an seine Todesser gegeben. Den Kelch an Bellatrix, das Tagebuch an Malfoy, das Medaillon offenbar an Regulus. Insbesondere die ersten beiden waren ihm immer am nächsten. Was ihm noch am nächsten ist, ist seine Schlange, Nagini. Und da er ihr ja keinen Gegenstand anvertrauen kann . . ."

„. . . hat er sie selbst in einen Horkrux verwandelt", ergänzte Remus grinsend. „Du bist genial, Dora!"

. - . - . - . - .

Am nächsten Morgen erzählten sie dem Rest der Hausbewohner, was sie gestern herausgefunden hatten. Harry reagierte, wie erwartet, nicht begeistert über die Aussicht, seine Berühmtheit ausnutzen zu müssen. Doch da der Zweck dieses Mal so wichtig war, machte er eine Ausnahme.

„Also, zuerst", versuchte er zusammenzufassen, „wird die Rückkehr Voldemorts öffentlich gemacht, dann bin ich wieder der strahlende Held, und wenn ich dann bei Slughorn klingele, ist er so begeistert, dass er alles für mich tun würde, hab ich das richtig verstanden?"

„So ungefähr. Wir müssen Voldemort irgendwo eine Falle stellen, wo ihn möglichst die Öffentlichkeit sieht . . . ich weiß was. Wir tun so, als ob wir mit dir die Prophezeiung holen wollen – das wird ihn ins Ministerium locken."

„Das ist riskant, Sirius. Harry ist zwar im Prinzip fertig ausgebildet, aber Voldemorts magische Macht ist auch nicht zu verachten.", gab Echonebel zu bedenken.

„Ich sag ja, wir tun nur so. Harry wird nicht dabei sein. Sobald Voldemort dort ist, ruft einer von uns die Auroren, und sobald die ihn gesehen haben, ist die Hölle los."

„Ja, und du wirst auch nicht dabei sein", meinte Tonks zu ihm. „Wenn sie dich sehen, wird die Hölle noch größer."

„Und ich nehme an, das ich der Glückliche bin, der ihm die Nachricht überbringen darf?", fragte Severus sarkastisch. „Vergiss es, Black. Wenn er merkt, dass es eine Falle ist, bin ich unten durch."

„Nein, das wäre nicht gut", stimmte Remus zu. „Wir vom Orden beobachten seit Längerem die unbedeutenderen Todesser. Wir könnten uns in der Nähe von einem von ihnen unterhalten, dass Harry sich die Prophezeiung anhören will – zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo gerade Hochbetrieb im Ministerium herrscht. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Harrys Tod Voldemort sogar die Bekanntmachung seiner Rückkehr wert wäre."

. - . - . - . - .

So geschah es dann auch. Remus und Tonks gingen ganz unschuldig durch die Winkelgasse und folgten unauffällig einem Duo der ihnen bekannten Todesser. Als die beiden Todesser sich bei Florean Fortescue zu einem Eis hinsetzten, konnten sie ihr Glück kaum fassen. Tonks und Remus wussten, dass die Todesser wussten, dass sie zum Orden gehörten, aber die Todesser wussten nicht, dass die beiden Ordensleute wussten, dass sie Todesser waren.

Remus und Tonks setzten sich an den Nebentisch und unterhielten sich zwanglos. In der vollen Winkelgasse würden die Todesser sie nicht angreifen. Nun begannen sie mit ihrem Spiel.

„Du, ich finde Harrys Plan immer noch leichtsinnig, morgen einfach ins Ministerium zu spazieren, um die Prophezeiung zu hören. Ich meine, wenn einer der Angestellten ein Todesser ist und ihn erkennt und entführt . . .", begann Tonks gespielt besorgt. Die beiden Todesser am Nebentisch wurden sofort hellhörig.

„Ach komm, der ganze Orden wird anwesend sein", beruhigte Remus sie. „Nur Voldemort persönlich könnte gegen uns ankommen, und das wird er nicht riskieren. Sonst würden ja alle wissen, dass er zurück ist."

„Da hast du wohl recht", nickte Tonks beruhigt. „Wird schon schief gehen. Wann wollte Harry noch mal dort sein?"

„So gegen 14 Uhr", antwortete Remus leise, doch so laut, dass man ihn am Nebentisch noch hören konnte.

'Oh ja', dachten die Todesser, 'schiefgehen wird es!' Sie standen unauffällig auf, als ob sie gehen würden, und verschwanden. Tonks und Remus sahen sich bedeutungsvoll an und grinsten.

. - . - . - . - .

„Potter will ins Ministerium?"

„Ja, Herr. So gegen 14 Uhr, haben sie gesagt. Der ganze Orden wird anwesend sein, um eine Entführung auszuschließen. Sie denken, dass Ihr es nicht riskieren werdet, Euch zu zeigen, Herr."

„So, denken sie das?", knurrte Voldemort. „Wenn Potter erst mal tot ist, ist es egal, dass jeder weiß, dass ich zurück bin. Dann wird die Dunkelheit herrschen, hahaha!"

. - . - . - . - .

Am nächsten Tag um 13:30 gingen sämtliche Ordensmitglieder ins Ministerium. Sie hatten sich teilweise mit Vielsafttrank getarnt, zumindest Remus, Tonks und Kingsley. Auch die Werfalken waren anwesend, außer den vier Teenagern – die tatsächlich einen kleinen Abstecher nach Albanien machten.

Die Gestaltwandler hatten ebenfalls ihr Aussehen geändert – durch Tarnzauber. Die Männer sahen mit kurzen Haaren ganz anders aus. Nun erkannte niemand die Truppe mehr als Werfalken. Auch Sirius war bei ihnen – natürlich auch getarnt. Sie brauchten jeden Mann.

. - . - . - . - .

Zur selben Zeit teleportierten Harry, Draco, Shira und Yael in einer Stichflamme. Man fühlte es nicht wirklich – plötzlich war man an einem anderen Ort als gerade eben noch.

„Cool", meinte Shira grinsend. Ich bin ja noch nie mit jemandem appariert, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das Teleportieren besser ist."

„Hat Echonebel zufällig erwähnt, in welchem Wald sich dieses Diadem befand?", fragte Draco gedehnt.

„Helena hat ihm, soweit ich weiß, keine weitere Beschreibung als das Land gegeben.", antwortete Yael unsicher.

„Nett, dass sie wenigstens gesagt hat, dass es ein Wald war", murmelte Harry sarkastisch. Die anderen lachten.

„Lasst uns losfliegen und die Falken am Himmel fragen, ob sie einen unheimlichen Wald kennen", schlug Shira vor. Der Wald, in dem das Diadem versteckt war, ist sicher derselbe, in den sich Voldemort nach seinem Sturz zurückgezogen hat."

„Shira, du bist genial!", jubelte Harry und zog sie in einen Kuss. Nach einem Räuspern der anderen verwandelten sie sich und flogen los.

Als Falkengestaltwandler hatten sie einen großen Vorteil: Sie konnten sich mit anderen – echten – Falken unterhalten. Und das taten sie heute in großem Stil. Nach einigen Stunden hatten sie tatsächlich herausgefunden, dass es im Norden der Landes einen Wald gab, den alle Tiere mieden – alle außer den Schlangen.

Sie fanden zwar einige hohle Bäume, aber keine Spur von irgendwelchen Magierückständen oder etwas, was auf das Diadem hingewiesen hätte. Schließlich gaben sie enttäuscht auf.

. - . - . - . - .

Im Ministerium:

Es war inzwischen kurz vor 14 Uhr. Die Ordensmitglieder und Werfalken hatten sich an strategisch günstigen Plätzen aufgestellt und warteten unauffällig auf Voldemorts Erscheinen. Snape hatte ihnen schon berichtet, dass dieser angebissen hatte und sich heute mit seinen engsten Todessern ins Ministerium begeben würde, um Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten und Harry zu töten. Sobald er auftauchte, würden Zedernflug und Rubinherz einen großen Schild beschwören, damit kein Zauberer im Ministerium sein Leben verlor.

Angespannt hörten sie, wie die Uhr 14 Mal läutete. Genau beim letzten Schlag apparierten Dutzende Todesser direkt ins Ministerium.

. - . - . - . - .

„Es hat keinen Sinn", meinte Silberschweif. "Wir finden nichts."

Morgenstern nickte. „Ich bringe euch nach Hause. Ich muss dann noch kurz nach Rumänien, um den Dolch, den Sirius mir mitgebracht hat, mit Drachenfeuer zu veredeln."

„Ich komme mit dir", erbot sich Schneesturm. „Ich lass dich doch nicht alleine gehen."

Als er die entschlossenen Blicke auch von Feuerflügel und Silberschweif sah, seufzte er und teleportierte mit ihnen direkt in das Drachenreservat, wo sie sich rasch desillusionierten. Dann flogen sie los. Schon nach kurzer Zeit erblickten sie einen schlafenden Drachen. Als sie näherkamen, sahen sie, dass es ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz war.

Harry machte sich sichtbar und tanzte in einiger Entfernung vor dem Ungarischen Hornschwanz auf und ab und stampfte auf den Boden. Der Drache, der sich in seiner Ruhe gestört fühlte, schoss einen Feuerstrahl auf Harry, der schnell beiseite sprang und seinen Dolch in den Strahl hielt. Dieses Manöver wiederholte er bei einem Chinesischen Feuerball, dessen Feuer besonders gefährlich war, bei einem Peruanischen Vipernzahn, einem Schwarzen Hebriden und einem Antipodischen Opalauge.

Schließlich war er zufrieden. Nie würde Voldemort es überleben, wenn Harry ihm diesen Dolch ins Herz stieß.

. - . - . - . - .

Lichtfalken:

Harry – Morgenstern (m): goldenes Gefieder, lange schwarze Haare, grüne Augen, 15 Jahre

Draco – Silberschweif (m): silbergraues Gefieder, blonde lange Haare, graue Augen, 15 Jahre

Shira – Schneesturm (w): strahlend weißes Gefieder, schwarze Locken und getönte Haut, braune Augen, 16 Jahre

Yael – Feuerflügel (w): braunes Gefieder mit rötlichen Flügeln; Shiras zweieiige Zwillingsschwester, 16 Jahre

Sirius – Nachtstern (m): nachtschwarzes Gefieder, lange schwarze Locken und graue Augen, 35 Jahre

Sternennacht (w): schwarzes Gefieder mit vielen einzelnstehenden weißen Federn, schwarze Haare und braune Augen, 116 Jahre

Rubinherz (w): braun-weiß gesprenkeltes Gefieder, rote Haare und blaue Augen, 243 Jahre

Zedernflug (w): hellbraunes Gefieder, dunkelbraune Haare und braune Augen, 487 Jahre

Nachtschatten (m): schwarzes Gefieder, schwarze Haare und graue Augen, 503 Jahre; Zedernflugs Gefährte,

Yumaq (14) und Finn (7), deren Kinder, noch Menschen

Sonnenuntergang (w): orange-braunes Gefieder, kastanienbraune Haare und grüne Augen, 737 Jahre

Echonebel (m): grauweißes Gefieder, dunkelblonde Haare und hellbraune Augen, 925 Jahre


	17. Fall

Ich weiß, ich bin furchtbar. Ich hab mehr als drei Monate nicht gepostet, obwohl ich versprochen hab, dass es schneller gehen soll, und ich habe keine Entschuldigung dafür außer einer heftigen Schreibblockade.

Ok, und der Universität …

Ich hatte vor ein paar Wochen einen Geistesblitz für eine andere Fanfiction. Den habe ich sofort aufgeschrieben und diese Story ist jetzt schon über 40 Seiten lang. Dabei hab ich noch nicht mal einen Namen dafür ^^

Aber den gleichen Fehler wie bei den Gestaltwandlern mache ich nicht noch mal: Diese neue Story wird erst gepostet, wenn sie fertig ist.

Diese hier ist nun fast zuende. Nach diesem Kapitel kommt nur noch eins.

So, und hier endlich das neue und zweitletzte Kapitel.

annette-ella: Danke, dass du mich drauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Ich hab offenbar vergessen, das fertige Kapitel vor dem Hochladen abzuspeichern :-/

. - . - . - . - .

Die Todesser fingen direkt an, Flüche auf die Menge zu feuern, die sich im Atrium befand, während Voldemort, der als letztes auftauchte, sich nach Harry umsah. Der Schild von Zedernflug und Rubinherz hielt; keiner wurde verletzt. Die übrigen Werfalken und die Ordensmitglieder begannen, sämtliche Todesser unter Beschuss zu nehmen – mit Erfolg. Zu Voldemorts Entsetzten lagen sie mit Hilfe der schnellen und mächtigen Werfalken nach kurzer Zeit alle gefesselt und ohne ihre Zauberstäbe und Notfallportschlüssel am Boden. Leider waren dabei auch die meisten Ordensmitglieder zu Boden gegangen. Remus, Minerva, Tonks und Kingsley waren die Einzigen, die noch standen. Dumbledore war noch zu schwach gewesen, um mit ihnen zu kommen und Snape war nicht dabei, denn auch wenn er sich mit Vielsafttrank getarnt hätte, hätten die Todesser ihn trotzdem an seinem Kampfstil erkennen können.

Die Menschen im Atrium stießen Entsetzensschreie aus, als sie sahen, dass es Voldemort war, der da stand. Dieser versuchte nun, die restlichen Ordensleute mit Todesflüchen zu traktieren, doch das gelang ihm nicht besonders gut, da Echonebel, Nachtstern, Sonnenuntergang – die sich trotz ihrer Schwangerschaft nicht davon abhalten gelassen hatte, mitzukommen – Sternennacht und Nachtschatten sich an ihn ranmachten. Gegen fünf sehr schnelle und mächtige Werfalken, kämpften sie auch allesamt stablos, hatte er keine Chance, zu gewinnen. Doch er erkannte Sirius am Kampfstil und schaffte es, ihn zu enttarnen, da dieser sich nur gegen gefährliche und tödliche Flüche, jedoch nicht gegen Enttarnungszauber, geschützt hatte.

In diesem Moment betraten die Auroren das Atrium. Als sie sahen, was sich abspielte, feuerten sie geistesgegenwärtig Flüche auf Voldemort. Dave, der unter ihnen war, wandte sich um und hastete zu Fudges Büro.

„Minister, kommen Sie bitte mit ins Atrium, da ist etwas, das Sie sich unbedingt ansehen müssen!"

Fudge, der gerade ein Mittagsschläfchen gehalten hatte, war über die Störung nicht gerade erfreut. „Adams, verschwinden Sie und kommen Sie später wieder", fauchte er.

Dave überlegte kurz, aber da jetzt sowieso alles egal war, packte er Fudge kurzerhand am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. „Tut mir wirklich leid, Minister, aber manchmal gibt es doch noch wichtigere Dinge als Ihren wenig wirkungsvollen Schönheitsschlaf."

Er zog ihn rigoros ins Atrium. In der Zwischenzeit hatten die Falken es geschafft, die Sympathie der Leute restlos für sich zu gewinnen.

„Schau an, Black", höhnte Voldemort. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, du wärst meine rechte Hand?"

Nachtstern warf wortlos einen Dolch nach ihm. Voldemort trat einen Schritt zur Seite, doch der Dolch traf noch seine rechte Schulter und blieb darin stecken. Er schrie auf, brach aber nicht zusammen, sondern zog den Dolch aus der Schulter und schleuderte ihn zurück. Sirius fing ihn mühelos am Griff auf.

Nun begann ein langes, anstrengendes Duell. Alle Ordensmitglieder, die nicht verletzt waren, attackierten zusammen mit den Falken Voldemort. Dieser hatte sich mit schwarzer Magie sehr gut schützen können, so dass er, obwohl er von vielen auch dunklen Flüchen getroffen wurde, nicht zusammenbrach. Nur koboldgearbeitete Waffen hätten hier eine Chance, da sie alle Arten von Abwehrzaubern durchbrachen. Aber Harrys Dolch aus Bellatrix' Verlies und das Schwert von Gryffindor waren die einzigen koboldgearbeiteten Waffen, die sie hatten, und beides hatte Harry mit nach Albanien genommen.

Plötzlich zischte etwas rechts von Remus und er wandte den Kopf.

„Scheiße!"

Er bewegte sich langsam zu Minerva, die ihm am nächsten – nun, „stand" war vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck – tanzte und sich drehte und Flüchen auswich.

„Minerva! Schau mal, da!", zischte er.

Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte die Schlange.

„Wir können sie nicht mit Magie angreifen, weil sie ein Horkrux ist. Wir brauchen das Schwert!"

„Das hat Harry!"

. - . - . - . - .

Die vier Teenager teleportierten zurück in den Grimmauldplatz und fläzten sich um den Küchentisch.

„Das war jetzt irgendwie ein Reinfall.", meinte Yael gedankenverloren. Als sie Harrys hochgezogene Augenbraue bemerkte, fügte sie rasch hinzu: „Nicht Rumänien, du Idiot, Albanien! Wir haben ja echt gar nichts gefunden."

„War ja auch klar. Voldemort hat das Diadem ja nach Hogwarts gebracht. Wir könnten ja Helena noch mal fragen.", meinte Shira zu ihrer Schwester.

Draco stutzte. „Wieso eigentlich Helena? Was Aktivitäten von Slytherins betrifft, müsste der Blutige Baron doch viel besser informiert sein. Verdammt, daran haben wir überhaupt nicht gedacht! Der weiß bestimmt, wo Riddle das Diadem versteckt hat! Wir müssen ihn sofort aufsuchen! Feuerflügel –"

Die beiden sprangen auf und Harry und Shira wechselten einen Blick. „Wir gehen mal ins Ministerium und schauen nach, ob dort alles nach Plan verläuft. Irgendwie wundert es mich schon ein bisschen, dass die immer noch dort sind.", informierte Shira sie.

Sie nickten sich noch einmal zu und Draco und Yael flohten nach Hogwarts, Shira und Harry ins Ministerium.

. - . - . - . - .

Als die beiden jungen Falken Hogwarte erreichten, war es schon fast 17 Uhr. Sie verwandelten sich am Tor und gingen desillusioniert die Auffahrt entlang. Leise schlichen sie sich in die Kerker und suchten den Blutigen Baron. Lange waren sie nicht damit beschäftigt. Kaum waren sie dort, als er aus einem leeren Klassenraum kam und sie mit seinen riesigen Augen anstarrte und seinen Mund zu einem Lächeln verzog, das wohl freundlich aussehen sollte.

„Draco! Du hast dich hier ja schon lang nicht mehr blicken lassen. Was führt dich hierher?"

Seine Stimme klang ungefähr so wie ein Sägewerk. Draco trat an ihn heran und versuchte eindringlich zu klingen.

„Wisst Ihr, wo Tom Riddle vor vielen Jahren das Diadem von Ravenclaw versteckt hat?"

Der Baron kicherte vergnügt, was noch schrecklicher klang als seine Stimme.

„Aber natürlich weiß ich es, Draco Malfoy. Doch ich bewahre die Geheimnisse der Slytherins."

„Bitte, es ist wichtig!", mischte sich jetzt Yael ein. „Er hat das Diadem in einen Horkrux verwandelt, und der muss zerstört werden."

Der Baron starrte sie an. „In einen Horkrux?", polterte er. „Das ist verbotene Magie! Kein ehrenwerter Slytherin würde das tun!"

„Er ist längst kein ehrenwerter Slytherin mehr", sagte Draco tonlos. „Er ist nur noch darauf aus, möglichst viele unschuldige Menschen zu töten. Bitte. Wo ist es?"

Der Blutige Baron zögerte. „Ich zeige es euch. Und wehe, ihr habt gelogen! Wir treffen uns im siebten Stock vor dem Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten."

Er schwebte durch die Mauer und die beiden Teenager rasten los.

Sie fanden das Diadem tatsächlich. Es lag in einem alten Schrank, als ob es die ganze Zeit auf sie gewartet hätte. Draco und Yael sahen sich an, nahmen es mit einem Tuch auf und wickelten es ein. Dann machten sie, dass sie ins Ministerium kamen.

. - . - . - . - .

Dort war inzwischen die Hölle los. Als Harry und Shira ankamen, wurden sie zuerst gar nicht bemerkt, was ein großer Vorteil war, denn so konnten sie sich einen Überblick über die Lage verschaffen. Sie trennten sich und wollten sich von verschiedenen Seiten an Voldemort anschleichen, als Shira sah, wie Remus und Minerva von Nagini bedrängt wurden.

Da besschloss sie, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.

„Morgenstern!", schrie sie zu Harry hinüber. „Ich brauche das Schwert!"

Harry verstand sofort. Er warf das Schwert so, dass es neben ihr im Boden stecken blieb. Sie zog es raus und hieb der Schlange den Kopf ab. Der Kadaver verschwand in einer schwarzen Rauchwolke.

Da sah Voldemort sie. Er schleuderte einen Avada Kedavra auf sie, aber Shira hielt die Klinge von Gryffindors Schwert in die Bahn des Fluches, wodurch dieser reflektiert wurde und in die Decke schlug. Harry zog seinen Dolch, warf ihn aber nicht, denn wenn er danebenwarf, hätte er ein Problem.

In diesem Moment kamen Draco und Yael durch den Kamin. Sie erfassten die Lage mit einem Blick und holten das Diadem heraus. Harry lenkte Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit auf sich um seinen Freunden eine „ruhige" Horkruxzerstörung zu gönnen.

„Hey, Riddle", schrie er quer durch den Raum. Voldemort wandte den Kopf und erkannte ihn. Wieder schleuderte er einen Avada los, diesmal auf Harry. Dieser beschloss, als er sah, wie Draco ansetzte, das Diadem mit dem Schwert zu durchbohren, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Die Gelegenheit war einfach zu günstig. Er zog den koboltgearbeiteten Dolch, der mit Drachenfeuer gestärkt war, verwandelte sich in den goldenen Falken und hielt den Dolch in der ausgestreckten rechten Klaue. So schoss er auf den dunklen Lord zu und bohrte ihm quasi im Vorbeifliegen den Dolch ins Herz, genau in dem Moment, in dem Draco das Diadem zu Kleinmetall schlug.

Einen Moment später ging Voldemort in Flammen auf.

. - . - . - . - .

Die Zeit stand still. Harry verwandelte sich zurück und sah Riddle brennen, doch er konnte es nicht fassen. War Voldemort jetzt wirklich tot? Oder hatte es doch mehr als sieben Horkruxe gegeben?

Draco, Shira und Yael rannten auf ihn zu und umarmten ihn, doch er hörte nicht, was sie sagten. Nur ein Gedanke hatte sich in ihm festgesetzt. Slughorn. Sie mussten zu Slughorn, um absolut sicher sein zu können, dass sie wirklich alle Horkruxe vernichtet hatten.

Nun kamen auch die restlichen Werfalken und der Orden auf ihn zugestürmt. Harry sah Sirius in die Augen.

„Wir müssen mit Slughorn reden!"

Sirius nickte nur. Er wollte Harry beglückwünschen, ihm seine Anerkennung aussprechen und stolz auf ihn sein – aber das ging jetzt nicht. Sie wussten nicht, ob Voldemort wirklich weg war und hatten gut zu tun, um das herauszufinden.

„Komm!", meinte er und nickte mit dem Kopf zu einem der Kamine.

. - . - . - . - .

Albus Dumbledore lag immer noch schwer verletzt im Bett und versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie in diesem Moment seine Freunde und Verbündeten im Ministerium ihre Leben riskierten, als die Tür aufflog und die Werfalken und die Ordensmitglieder, die nicht schwer verletzt auf dem Weg ins St. Mungos waren, hereinstürmten.

„Wo wohnt Slughorn?", fragte Harry sofort und mit einer Eindringlichkeit, an die nicht einmal Dumbledore selbst an seinen besten Tagen herankam. An diesem Ton merkte Albus, dass dies ein Fall von äußerster Dringlichkeit sein musste. Ohne Fragen sagte er es ihnen, woraufhin Harry, Shira, Draco, Yael, Remus, Echonebel und Minerva im Kamin verschwanden. Sirius setzte sich auf die Bettkante und begann zu erzählen.

. - . - . - . - .

Es war vollbracht. Nach einiger Überredungkunst vor allem von Remus und Minerva hatte sich der walrossartige Lehrer tatsächlich dazu herabgelassen, ihnen die Erinnerung zu zeigen, wie ihn einst Tom Riddle zu den Horkruxen gefragt hatte und was seine Antwort war. Riddle hatte tatsächlich gefragt, was passieren würde, wenn man seine Seele in sieben Teile spalten würde. Nun saßen sie im Grimmauldplatz und konnten es noch nicht fassen.

„Es ging alles so schnell", versuchte Harry seine Gedanken zu erklären. „Irgendwie kann ich es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er wirklich tot ist."

„Was ist eigentlich mit den Todessern passiert, die wir im Ministerium gefangen haben?", fragte Shira in die Runde.

„Die sind alle unter Veritaserum verhört worden und befinden sich bereits auf dem Weg nach Askaban. Dort werden übrigens nie wieder Dementoren wachen", teilte Kingsley ihnen mit. „Außerdem fordert die Bevölkerung jetzt, Fudge abzusetzen. Höchste Zeit, wenn ihr mich fragt."

Alle nickten zustimmend. Keiner würde Fudge eine Träne nachweinen, wenn er erst einmal abgewählt wäre.

„Vielleicht kannst du als sein Nachfolger kandidieren, King!", schlug Remus grinsend vor. „Das wäre eine gute Wahl."

Kingsley widersprach sofort. „Ich bin doch nicht so ein langweiliger Politiker wie Fudge. Außerdem, wer würde mich schon wählen?"

„Jede Menge Leute. Und zwar genau WEIL du nicht so ein langweiliger Politiker bist. Probiers doch einfach aus.", schlug Harry vor.

Kingsley sah in die Runde und erblickte nur lauter flehende Gesichter.

„Ok."

. - . - . - . - .

Lichtfalken:

Harry – Morgenstern (m): goldenes Gefieder, lange schwarze Haare, grüne Augen, 15 Jahre

Draco – Silberschweif (m): silbergraues Gefieder, blonde lange Haare, graue Augen, 15 Jahre

Shira – Schneesturm (w): strahlend weißes Gefieder, schwarze Locken und getönte Haut, braune Augen, 16 Jahre

Yael – Feuerflügel (w): braunes Gefieder mit rötlichen Flügeln; Shiras zweieiige Zwillingsschwester, 16 Jahre

Sirius – Nachtstern (m): nachtschwarzes Gefieder, lange schwarze Locken und graue Augen, 35 Jahre

Sternennacht (w): schwarzes Gefieder mit vielen einzelnstehenden weißen Federn, schwarze Haare und braune Augen, 116 Jahre

Rubinherz (w): braun-weiß gesprenkeltes Gefieder, rote Haare und blaue Augen, 243 Jahre

Zedernflug (w): hellbraunes Gefieder, dunkelbraune Haare und braune Augen, 487 Jahre

Nachtschatten (m): schwarzes Gefieder, schwarze Haare und graue Augen, 503 Jahre; Zedernflugs Gefährte,

Yumaq (14) und Finn (7), deren Kinder, noch Menschen

Sonnenuntergang (w): orange-braunes Gefieder, kastanienbraune Haare und grüne Augen, 737 Jahre

Echonebel (m): grauweißes Gefieder, dunkelblonde Haare und hellbraune Augen, 925 Jahre


End file.
